Wonder What Happened
by JustyP
Summary: Prequel to Wonder What’s Next. Follows the adventures of Sango, Inuyasha, Kagome and company as they go through high school. See how the drama of the first story built up through the groups teenage teenage years. Rated M for language and references to sex
1. First Day on a Brand New Planet

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…anyone know the asking price.

I want to thank everyone for the reviews I got for _**Wonder What's Next**_! I got almost 150 reviews! I'm so happy! This prequel is for you guys! You know who you are…

So this is indeed the prequel to _**Wonder What's Next**_. Half the chapter is the epilogue to the original story. It's a little short, but next chapter will be longer. Don't worry!

Enjoy.

Chapter 1

_**First Day On A Brand New Planet**_

Ayame and Kouga were at the club having a late date night and were still trying to process everything that had happened only hours before.

Well at least Ayame was.

"I can't believe it Kouga! I used to think we were the dramatic ones. You know? But these past few weeks have been nuts! The whole crazy love square with Kikyo, Kagome, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru! Sango got married…to Miroku the letch! And she's pregnant! And he's rich! What a twist! I can't wait to write everything in my blog!"

"Ayame…"

"I wonder what's going to happen with Kikyo being with Sesshoumaru. It's so random! If the two of them actually get married, wow! The family reunions going to get awkward!"

"Ayame."

"Still it's so awesome that Kagome and Inuyasha are FINALLY together! It was like years and years in the making! Oh they're so cute!" She said starry-eyed.

"AYAME!" He finally yelled to get her attention

"WHAT!" She yelled back.

"I…" He started, but Ayame cut him off.

"…don't care?" She pouted and crossed her arms. "Look I get you aren't as into this as I am, but come on…"

"I do care…sort of." He said shyly.

"Huh?"

"Oh come on Ayame! I was with you all the way through high school. I knew Inuyasha and Kagome would be endgame and it was so obvious Sess has loved Kikyo for years!"

"How do you know all this?"

"I'm a good observer."

"Oh sweetie!" She beamed and put her arms around him. "You really do care!"

"Uh…sort of…" He suddenly regretted interjecting.

"You do! You really are just a big softie." She jumped on him.

"Only sort of…"He gave her a crooked grin and kissed her.

* * *

_**Six years earlier.**_

"Oh my god I love high school!" Ayame gushed while walking to the cafeteria with her good friends Kagome and Sango. "I just talked to like, the cutest boy in the whole wide world!"

"Ayame, chill. We've only been through four classes…besides you don't even know all the boys in the world to come to that conclusion." Sango stated in an 'as-a-matter-of-fact tone.'

Ayame stuck out her tongue. "You're just jealous cause I saw him first!"

Sango rolled her eyes.

"So who's this cute boy Ayame?" Kagome asked.

"Kouga…oh he's so dreamy! He's got long black hair and the bluest eyes you'll ever see! Oh and his smile! It's divine." She was starry-eyed.

"Aw! Ayame's got a new crush!" Kagome teased. Ayame always seemed to have a crush. Ever since the girl reached puberty she was always talking about boys.

"Kagome…shush! What if he's around? We need to think of a code name for him…how about Wolfie?"

Kagome blinked. "Wolfie? Isn't that your dog's name?"

"Yeah…he's got the same deep blue eyes as my sweet puppy! It's totally fate. Anyway it's a good code name right?" She looked at her friends expectantly.

"Ayame that was only cool when we were like…ten." Sango rolled her eyes.

"Ugh fine…you're right though! It's time for a new aggressive Ayame…I'm going to ask him out!" She smiled with newfound confidence.

"You go girl!" Kagome winked.

"Hey guys!" Inuyasha came up from behind, putting his arms around Sango and Kagome, his best friends. There was also Ayame, but he wasn't as close to her. He gave a quick pat on the shoulder as well.

"Inuyasha!" Sango jumped on him causing the two of them to crash to the floor.

"Ah Sango!" He scrambled to get her off him. "This is how rumors are started." He looked around to see a bunch of students staring at them and whispering.

Sango got up and crossed her arms.

"Puh-lease! You should be so lucky to be associated with me at all." She smiled and held out her hand to help Inuyasha up. "Some things never change." Kagome laughed.

Inuyasha sighed and took her hand. He stood up. Inuyasha had finally shot up in height over the summer and was now a head taller than Sango.

"Or maybe they do…" Kagome finally noticed how much Inuyasha had grown since the end of middle school.

"Hey Kagome." Inuyasha grinned.

"Hey yourself. Inuyasha! I can't believe it…we have no classes together!"

"Well sorry I'm smarter than you." He smirked. He loved to show off that he was in higher classes.

She pushed him playfully. "You're such a jerk!"

"Yeah, I thought we already established that when we first met…wanna go get lunch?"

"We're actually headed there right now." She linked arms with Inuyasha with Sango and Ayame following. "Come on! Let's go."

* * *

The four friends went from having full confidence in themselves to none what-so-ever after entering the school cafeteria. Everyone seemed to have his or her own clique and table. Everyone also seemed to be a lot bigger.

They were little pishers.

"And I thought I was tall…"

"Ok…now I officially hate high school." Ayame frowned.

"There's got to be somewhere to sit…" Kagome looked around.

"Hey maybe we could sit with your brother Sess…" Ayame started.

"Not happening." Inuyasha cut her off. While his brother was popular junior Inuyasha didn't want to use his brother. Besides his brother would help him anyway.

"Oh! I see a table! I'll go run and save it for us!" Sango ran quickly through the crowds.

"Always the athlete…" Inuyasha ran after her.

"I guess that means we're stuck getting the food?" Ayame sighed.

"That's right. Come on Ayame."

They went to go get food and found Sango and a very grumpy looking Inuyasha waiting at a small table in the corner of the cafeteria.

"What took you so long? You people are so slow." I'm starved!" Inuyasha grunted.

"It was a long line Inuyasha! Gosh! What's up your butt?" Kagome asked, slightly annoyed at her friend's rudeness.

Inuyasha frowned. Sango sighed and pointed to a table in the middle of the room.

Kagome and Ayame looked ahead and saw a bunch of seniors sitting with…

"Kikyo! Is that her? No way!" Ayame gasped.

"Way!" Sango confirmed.

"Well…she's gotten used to this place pretty fast…" Kagome mused.

Kikyo had gotten used to it. With a simple, natural beauty she sauntered into her first day of high school with ease and confidence.

Naraku, a popular, though mean-spirited senior noticed. Just as he was about to shove a poor little freshman boy into a locker he had seen Kikyo and was instantly infatuated. She was…absolutely stunning. He spent all morning flirting with her in between classes and asked her out to lunch. While Kikyo wasn't really interested she wanted to make her ex boyfriend Inuyasha jealous.

And what better way to do that than to flirt with a cute senior?

* * *

Well there's the first chapter. I know it may be strange that I'm back tracking and not going foward, but I thought this might give insight to the dramatic, original story. Also it may give me inspirations for an actual sequel...

I hope you enjoyed! Please review!


	2. What Do You Go Home To?

Disclaimer: I really want to own Inuyasha, but alas…you can't always get what you want!

**Thanks for the Reviews!**

**Shichinintai's girl**- Oh girl I love you too! Congrats on being the first to review!

**Brandtishot**- You are amazing.

**TiffanyM**- Yayers! I'm glad…what does Greg think? Tehe

**Angelblaze2006**- Thanks! I thought it would be good! Glad you enjoyed!

Get ready...

Here it comes!

Chapter 2

_**What Do You Go Home To?**_

For the first few weeks of school Inuyasha walked around in a complete daze. Kikyo had instantly started dating Naraku, which broke poor Inuyasha's heart. His friends tried to consol him, but to no avail. He just couldn't get over Kikyo.

"Stop being a mopey loser." Sango said bluntly one day in the cafeteria. "Clearly Kikyo is a huge slut…get over her."

"Leave me alone Sango." He growled. "And don't call her that! She's so not a slut!"

"Uh hello…dating a notorious senior with a huge rep of being a horny and successful player…" Kagome added.

"That doesn't matter…you may not think so, but she's a good girl…she never stoop so low as to have sex with that sleaze ball." And with that he continued to eat his sandwich.

"Well I guess you're half right…that Naraku is as sleazy as they come…" Sango looked over at the senior table. Naraku had come to sit down and he had Kikyo attached to him.

The two had become inseparable over the past few weeks. Both Sango and Kagome didn't think it would be odd for them to already be having sex…he was Naraku and well, she was Kikyo.

And as much as Inuyasha hated to admit it he had the same suspicion.

"Still…he's pretty hot…" Kagome said out of nowhere.

"WHAT?" Inuyasha slammed his fist on the table causing his sandwich to fly up off the table. He felt anger, betrayal and a smidge of…jealousy?

_Ugh…no that can't be right…_

"Just kidding." She beamed. Inuyasha felt a sudden relief.

"So where's Ayame?" Inuyasha asked trying to ignore the fact that Kikyo was sitting on Naraku's lap.

"She's off with a boy…" Kagome grinned.

"Who?"

"Kouga." The girls said starry eyed in unison. They had to admit…he was a hottie.

"That loser?" Inuyasha snorted.

"Inuyasha!" The girls yelled together.

"What? He's a total fucking loser. Have you ever talked to the guy?"

Sango and Kagome looked at each other.

"He seems nice…" Sango said defensively.

"Not really, but Ayame's into him…" Kagome added.

"That's because Kouga's got exactly what a girl like Ayame wants…"

"A girl like Ayame?" Kagome said confused.

"A nymphomaniac." The girls stared at him. "A sex obsessed lunatic! Oh yeah, what Kouga has and what she wants…a willing penis…" Inuyasha said as if the fact were obvious.

"Eww! You're disgusting! No way! You're so wrong!" The two girls said in unison.

"Besides, Ayame's the least sexual person we know." Sango added.

"Oh really? Ha! You don't know the half of it…" Inuyasha thought back to a strange experience with her at Yura's seventh grade coed party. He was paired up with her for seven minutes in heaven.

And what a night that was…

"I lost a piece of myself that night." He said to himself.

The girls stared and blinked.

"What the frick are you talking about?" Kagome looked at her friend strangely.

"Nah…I'll save that for another time." A perverted grin spread across his face.

Kagome and Sango decided they didn't even want to know.

"So Kouga and Ayame huh? Makes for an interesting couple." Inuyasha said taking another bite out of his sandwich.

"Definitely…she's already convinced she's in love with him…he hasn't even asked her out yet." Sango rolled her eyes.

"I thought Ayame was going to ask him out…" Kagome inquired.

"Kagome, of all the years you've know Ayame when has she ever followed through with boys?" Inuyasha asked.

"Whatever…I'm done with gossip for now…Sango how'd you do on that math test?" Kagome tried her best to change the subject.

* * *

When Inuyasha came home he set his bag down.

"Hello? Anyone home?" He called.

"Just me." Sesshoumaru said coming out of the kitchen.

"Figures…any food?"

"I already ordered a pizza." Sesshoumaru sat down and started reading his A.P. Psychology book.

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru may have been brothers, but they were polar opposites. Sesshoumaru was serious, studious, aloof, had a dry sense of humor, but still he was a popular guy who had fun on his own terms. Inuyasha, on the other hand was short-tempered, childish, competitive and immature. Still he was also smart like his brother, but he didn't take school as seriously and even though he got very good grades he never really tried. Sesshoumaru was cool and calculated while Inuyasha would have rather gone with the flow.

"So where's the old man?" Inuyasha sat down, trying to make conversation with his older brother.

"At bingo or something."

"Wow…what an exciting life the geezer has."

They were talking about Totosai, who had taken the brothers in when their parents died a few years back. Totosai was a crazy, old coot, but their father trusted his all the same and in his will declared that Totosai would be the right an to raise them.

"So, Inuyasha, how are you adjusting to high school?"

_Is he trying to have a conversation with me?_ Sesshoumaru was also the type to only talk when he needed to. Still, Inuyasha secretly looked up to his older brother and decided to take this opportunity, no matter how strange it was.

"Uh…it's ok. A little harder than last year, but there's a whole lot of new people and…"

Sesshoumaru cut him off. "Inuyasha you haven't changed at all. You're still palling around with you're little tea party friends and you're hung over on some little skank who's fucking Naraku."

Inuyasha was taken aback.

"Dude…that's harsh."

"Get used to it." Sesshoumaru shrugged and headed into the kitchen.

* * *

When Kagome came home she dropped her bag down.

"Hello? Anyone home?" She called.

"Everyone's here Kagome. In the living room."

Kagome headed into her living room. Sitting there was her kooky grandfather, her basket case of a mother and her brother who she suspected of being a space alien.

Sango always joked that Kagome's family put the fun in dysfunctional.

"How was school Kagome?" Her grandfather asked.

"It was ok…"

"Anything strange happen? Out of the usual?"

"No grandpa…"

"Really you sure…I read in the paper about a bat demon…"

"Grandpa there are no such things as demons!" Kagome rolled her eyes. Her family lived in an old shrine passed from generation to generation. Kagome suspected that her ancestors were all con artists trying to make a buck off people being fearful of demons.

Unfortunately her idiot grandfather believed everything he heard about demons and the supernatural.

"Still, just in case…" He continued and handed her a few peaces of paper. "Just keep those incantations with you at all times. You never know if a bat demon will corner you or not…you never know…your classmates might be one of those demons."

Kagome rolled her eyes. This was the reason she hated having people over at her house. There were countless times that her grandfather had attempted to protect her from and purify Inuyasha.

Kagome giggled at the thought. _Good times…_

* * *

When Sango came home she dropped her bag down.

"Hello? Anyone home?" She called.

"Just me and the little squirt." Sango's father and her little brother Kohaku emerged from the kitchen.

"Hey dad, hey Kohaku!" She ruffled her brother's hair.

"How was school princess?" He kissed the top of her head.

"Ok I guess, just really long and really boring. I'm just glad to be home! Well not really I have tons of homework! Ugh! I hate high school!" She pouted and sat down on the couch.

Her father shook his head and turned to his son.

"Kohaku why don't you go work on that project of yours…I call you down for dinner."

"Uh…ok dad!" The ten year old ran to his room.

Sango's father sat down and let out a great sigh. Sango looked at him…she didn't like the look on his face.

_Something bad happened. I just know it!_

"Daddy…what's wrong? Where's mom? Is it grandma? Aunt Mai?" Sango said suddenly panicking herself.

"Sango…I have some bad new about me and your mom."

It was at that moment when Sango's world fell apart.

I hope you enjoyed...I know it's still short...I'm working on it!

Please review!


	3. With Arms Outstretched

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…how many times must I stress this?

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Shichinintai's girl**- Oh don't be sad! Though I must warn you…it's gonna get sadder…

**TiffanyM**- Yay! Thank you! And yay for Greg! You two are awesome!

Chapter 3

_**With Arms Outstretched**_

Kagome and Inuyasha met up at the front of the school. Normally Sango would join them and they would head in together, but Sango didn't show. Both thought it was strange considering that Sango was always the type to let someone know she was sick or unable to make it to school. She was actually very anal about school and homework.

After it started to get late Kagome and Inuyasha gave up and went into the building for class. They both decided to go drop of Sango's homework after school and to also see what was up with her for missing it in the first place.

"This is just so unlike her." Kagome sighed as she attempted to eat her lunch, which seemed to have a mind of it's own.

"Maybe she's too sick to call." Inuyasha offered.

"Yeah right…Sango always calls and if she can't she makes her dad or mom do it. Do you think something happened to her?"

"Nothing happened to her Kagome, relax."

"I can't relax…oh god…what if she was in a car accident and her parents are to distraught to call us!" Kagome cried.

"Kagome stop jumping to conclusions!" Inuyasha snapped.

"I can't help it." She pouted.

"Sure you can…just stop."

"That's the stupidest thing I ever heard!"

"You're the stupidest thing you ever heard!"

"You're so annoying."

"No you're annoying."

"No way you are!"

"No you!"

"You!"

"You!"

"Are you guys five or something?" Ayame said as she set her tray down.

Inuyasha and Kagome stuck out their tongues simultaneously.

"He started it!" Kagome pointed accusingly at Inuyasha.

Ayame simply rolled her eyes and tried to eat her food, tohugh she was having difficulties.

"I think my food is running away from me…" Meanwhile a slimy green subtanse on her plate slid off the table and on to the floor.

Inuyasha and Kagome made faces of disgust and pushed their plates away.

"I'm done!" They said together.

"Jinx! 123! Buy me a coke!" They said again in unison.

"Seriously again…how old are you?" Ayame laughed.

"Very sexy." Whispered a husky voice from behind Ayame.

Ayame jumped and saw Kouga standing behind her.

"Your laugh…I mean. Very rich and sultry." He gazed into her eyes.

"Um…h-hi Kouga." She stammered. Her throat went dry.

"Is he for real?" Kagome whispered to Inuyasha. He shrugged.

_What ninth grader talks like that? _Inuyasha wondered.

"Hey Ayame…mind if I sit here?" Kouga said breaking Ayame's trance.

Inuyasha growled. Kouga growled back. Clearly there was animosity between the two.

Ayame decided to ignore the battle of testosterone.

"Sure Kouga! I love you!" _Crap. Did I just say that?_ "I-I mean…I'd l-love for you s-sit here.

Kagome and Inuyasha groaned at Ayame's stupid slip up.

"Awesome." Kouga sat down and began eating his lunch while Ayame looked up at him starry-eyed.

Meanwhile Kouga had set his sights on another girl.

"What's your name?" He said looking at Kagome.

"Who me?" Kagome said looking confused.

Ayame broke her gazed and glared at Kagome, who looked back completely helpless.

"Yes you who else?" He grinned.

Inuyasha's hatred for Kouga suddenly deepened on a more personal level.

"Er…I'm Kagome." She looked apologetically to Ayame who was now fuming.

"Well nice to meet you Kagome…" He flashed his cheeky grin again.

"And I'm Inuyasha." He growled.

"Uh did I ask you?"

"I just thought you should know." He glared at Kouga.

Then Kouga realized what was going on.

"Boyfriend?" He grinned once again the two of them, almost motioning how close they seemed.

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other, blushed and moved their chairs farther apart.

"No!" They both said together in both surprise and disgust.

* * *

After school Kagome and Inuyasha started walking to Sango's house.

"I can't believe that guy." Inuyasha suddenly brought up angrily.

"Who Kouga?"

"No Jaken…" Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"Really? What did Jaken do?" Kagome said wide-eyed.

_Man is Kagome thick sometimes._

"I was being sarcastic…I meant Kouga."

"Oh…ha! Ditz moment!" She beamed.

"You know what you are?" Inuyasha asked.

"What?"

"A pineapple."

"A pineapple?"

"Brown on the outside…blonde on the inside." He joked.

"My hair's black you dumbass."

Inuyasha looked down…_Oh right…I meant to use that one on Sango…_

"So what were you saying about Kouga?"

"He's an asshole."

Her eyes narrowed.

"You hardly know him."

"I know him enough from class…he's the definition of jackass."

"I think he's kind of nice."

"Nice? The guy's a jerk! He was clearly using Ayame to flirt with you!"

"Inuyasha! Don't be silly, he was only being friendly."

"A little too friendly if you ask me." He muttered to himself.

"Are you jealous or something?"

"No way!" Kagome stopped. Inuyasha cleared his throat. "Look you and Ayame are my friends…Kouga already has a player reputation. I just don't want either of you getting hurt."

"Aww Inuyasha you're so cute sometimes."

Inuyasha blushed, clearly uncomfortable.

"And so is Kouga…" Kagome grinned making a joke.

Inuyasha simply growled.

"Just kidding…sort of." She beamed. "Come on let's go…we can't keep Sango waiting."

She walked ahead of Inuyasha who continued sulking until they reached Sango's house.

* * *

Sango's house was a quaint and simple two-floored home surrounded by cherry blossom trees.

Despite being a high-powered lawyer, Sango's mother also was an accomplished gardener. In addition to the beautiful trees surrounding their home, Sango's mother had planted various bushes, trees, flowers and plants. It was like their home was a wild garden and since they were little kids Inuyasha, Sango and Kagome would hang out in Sango's back and front yards all day if they could.

The house always had a calming effect on the three of them. Whether gazing upon the fluffy white clouds or the shining stars the children always managed to find a way to amuse and even to console each other. When Inuyasha's parents died and when Kagome found herself missing the father she never really knew the two of them ran to Sango's home for comfort.

Somehow the two of them both knew that it would be Sango who needed the comforting that day. From the moment they reached her front door a feeling of dread developed in the pits of their stomachs. _Something is wrong _they both though.

Instead of barging in, as they usually would do they knocked on the door.

Sango's father answered the door. The man was usually upbeat and strong looking, but at the door he had suddenly aged ten years and he seemed very…sad.

"Uh…is Sango home?" Kagome asked nervously.

He cracked a small smile and led the two friends upstairs.

"She's in her room…" He finally spoke. His voice was as cracked as his smile. Kagome noticed his eyes were red. _Was he crying?_

Inuyasha meanwhile opened the door to Sango's room. While Kagome wished he had a little more tact and knocked first, Kagome instantly forgot about manners when she saw her bed friend sprawled on her bed, silently sobbing.

"Sango." Kagome whispered. She crept over to her friend and sat on her bed. Even though Kagome had no idea what was going on she instantly started comforting Sango by stroking her hair.

Inuyasha, who was never very good at being the comforting type stood awkwardly at the door's threshold.

After what seemed to be ages of silence Sango finally spoke.

"S-she's gone…m-m-mommy…s-she l-left us." She chocked out. Kagome felt herself beginning to cry, her best friend Sango, the strong one, the independent one was crying like a five year old.

Sango got up and began wiping her tears.

"What do you mean she left?" Inuyasha blurted out.

"She ran off with some guy ok!" She snapped. "He was her client or something!"

"Oh Sango." Kagome frowned.

Inuyasha sat on the other side of Sango and gave her a big hug, surprising not only Sango, but Kagome as well.

"I'm here for you."

"Me too." Kagome hugged the other side of her.

Sango began to sob again as her friends held her.

And as the rest of their freshman year went on they nursed Sango back to being, well Sango again.

Oh that was so hard to write…poor Sango…why must I put her through so much torture!

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this installment.

Please review!


	4. Rumors

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**TiffanyM**- Yay for Greg and Tiffany! I hope I continue to wow!

**Shichinintai's girl**- Indeed…I hope this chapter is just as nice, nice, nice as you want it to be!

Chapter 4

_**Rumors**_

"Inuyasha I hate your stinking guts!" Sango threw a shoe at him.

Souta looked around. "Uh...I'm gonna go watch T.V." The boy ran downstairs before it got more violent.

"Ah! What? Sango!" Inuyasha dodged the shoe and various other things thrown at him from across Souta's bedroom.

"Inuyasha what's wrong with you!" Ayame scolded from behind Sango.

"JERK!" Kagome said as she entered the room and threw something else at him.

"Wait…this has all been a terrible misunderstanding! You gotta believe me guys…"

* * *

**Earlier that day…**

It had been a few months since Sango's mother had left her family. Sango was still depressed about it. She walked around school in a daze and she just wasn't the same fun loving girl anymore.

Inuyasha, Kagome and Ayame, who were trying to pass by their boring free period, decided that it was about time to plan something fun to cheer her up.

"I say we take her to a sumo wrestling match…I remember in junior high we used to do that all the time…" Inuyasha suggested.

The girls hit him.

"Idiot!" Ayame said.

"Seriously Inuyasha, we were kids then, Sango's grown up now…I know! Girl's night in at my house!" Kagome beamed.

"Oh yeah that's more mature." Inuyasha muttered.

The girls hit him again.

"What? Look girl's night in isn't fair! What about me? Did you forget I was a man?"

Ayame and Kagome burst into hysterical laughter.

"What's so funny?" Inuyasha pouted.

"You said you were a man." Kagome choked out. "Please your voice isn't even fully changed!"

"Has to!" Inuyasha squeaked. "Shut up…so I hit puberty a little late leave me the hell alone! It's not even that bad." Inuyasha crossed his arms.

The girls giggled again.

"Ugh fine! You can sleep in Souta's room…" Kagome sighed.

"Well then that's settled. Tonight then?"

"Yup…I'll tell Sango during history.

"Sumo wrestling…" Kagome rolled her eyes. "Sometimes you can be so thick Inuyasha!"

"Me?" Inuyasha sighed…he was ready with a very good comeback, but he knew Kagome was just as hotheaded and stubborn as he was, a fight between them could go on for well, years. Inuyasha decided to let it go.

"Well Inuyasha…have anything to say?"

"Nope…I'm good to go." He said, trying very hard to be nonchalant about it.

"Oh…" She let her head fall, Kagome didn't know why, but she loved picking fights with Inuyasha.

"Kouga kissed me." Ayame said randomly.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Ayame and Kouga…he couldn't care less, she'd been talking about her crush on him since school began even Kagome was sick of it. At least that's what Inuyasha thought. He was proved wrong when he looked up and saw Kagome and Ayame squealing and jumping up and down with joy.

"Ahhh!" Kagome squealed.

"I know!" Ayame beamed.

"Oh my god! You're so lucky!"

"I know!"

"Wow…oh Ayame he's so, so cute!"

"I know!"

"And popular!"

"I know!"

"And smart!"

"I know!"

"And incredibly charming!"

"I know!"

"And hot…no sexy!"

"I KNOW!"

"Is he any good, I mean at kissing?" Kagome blushed.

"Amazing! The best…not that I have anything to compare him to, but…" Ayame also started to blush.

Inuyasha was ready to lose his lunch.

"Ok, I'm out…" He got up, but the girls weren't listening.

"So how did it happen?"

"What?"

"The kiss Ayame…how did it happen?"

"Oh, well it was right before math class actually…"

"Guys…" Inuyasha tried to interject.

"During school! No way!"

"I know it took me by surprise…it was so romantic…"

Inuyasha sighed, gave up and walked away.

* * *

An hour or so later Inuyasha was in the locker room after gym.

"Yo dog-breath." A voice came up from behind him. Inuyasha sighe,d he knew who it was instant, the idiot behind him had given him that nickname when school started and he wouldn't stop saying it.

"Kouga." Inuyasha acknowledged him. "What do you want?"

Inuyasha turned around to face him.

"Just saying hey…dude, sometimes you need to chill."

Kouga went off to talk to his friends Ginta and Hakkaku.

"So did you get anywhere with that redheaded cutie?" Ginta asked.

"Yeah…you've been letting her follow you around all semester…you finally give her what she wanted." Hakkaku gave a perverted grin.

Inuyasha was fuming. He already hated Kouga enough, now he had to hear about his friend in a perverted light?

Then Inuyasha thought back to Yura's seventh grade 'make-out' party. He always alluded to Kagome and Sango that Ayame did something with him in thee, tohugh he never really admitted what. Actually it was pretty much innocent.

Once they got in there the two friends were very nervous when Ayame decided they didn't have to kiss. Instead she made the oh-so famous deal: _I'll show you mind if you show me yours._

So in reality, Ayame was one of the most innocent girls he knew. Up until today she'd never even been kissed and the only other action she had gotten was seeing Inuyasha's penis and showing off her vagina in that closet together.

"So, I pulled her into the janitors closet…" Kouga started to say.

Inuyasha snapped back to reality.

"What did she do Kouga?" Ginta needed to know.

"Don't keep us in suspense!" Hakkaku was shivering with anticipation.

"Well…what do you think happened?" Kouga gave a sly, perverted smirk.

"She went down on you didn't she?" Ginta said with excitement.

"She totally did…that girl is such a fox!" Hakkaku agreed.

Kouga simply grinned again and headed into the showers. He decided to let them think what they want. It wouldn't be bad for his image to let the guys minds wander.

"Oh man I wish I was Kouga." Hakkaku sighed.

"Seriously…man I'll never look at that Ayame the same way again." Ginta grinned.

The two laughed as they left the locker room.

Inuyasha clenched his fist and decided to wait until Kouga got out of the showers. No one talked about his friends like that.

Ever.

* * *

Inuyasha approached Kouga, as he was changing.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Kouga?" Inuyasha growled.

"What was that dog-breath?" Kouga growled back.

"You and I both know what happened between you and Ayame was completely innocent!"

"Oh that…hmm…Inuyasha it's not nice to ease drop."

"Cut the crap. How dare you spread rumors about me friend! She's a good girl!"

"I know she is…I never said anything about her…technically. It was Ginta and Hakkaku who simply assumed…"

"So have them unassume it. Make it right and clear her name."

"Look, it's not like Ayame's gonna get a bad rep now. Remember the girl's with me. She's my woman, no guys gonna try to touch her or talk to her while we date."

"You're still full of shit…I'll have a talk with Ayame tonight when I stay at Kagome's."

"Stay at Kagome's?" Kouga's interest perked up.

So did the other boys who were still hanging around the locker room.

"Dude you're staying at Kagome's…damn she's hot." One guy commented.

"What? Don't talk about her like that!" Inuyasha growled again.

"Someone's possessive over his girl." Kouga put his arm around Inuyasha as if they were buddies.

"She's not my…it's not what you think…I mean Sango will be there too."

"Sango too! You dog you!" Kouga grinned.

"No…it's not what you guys think." He said nervously.

"Yo Inuyasha gimme all the details tomorrow!" One boy called out as he left.

"Seriously man…two girls…you're such a stud!" Another boy commented.

Inuyasha tried to clear the whole mess up, but with gym over and the boys leaving it was harder than he thought. Not to mention, Kouga who orchestrated the whole ordeal kept talking the whole situation up.

Soon rumors would be flying all over the school…

_I'm so screwed._ Inuyasha sighed and left the gym.

* * *

Inuyasha decided to make sure these developing and totally untrue rumors about him, Sango and Kagome didn't reach his friends.

The three of them with the addition of Ayame walked to Kagome's house together.

"Hey Ayame." Inuyasha started.

"What's up Inuyasha?"

"Look, I now you like him, but you should steer clear of Kouga, that guy is bad news."

Ayame looked down.

"I'm sorry Ayame I just had to say…" The three girls cut off Inuyasha with a group hug.

"Aww you're so cute!" Kagome squealed.

"Oh Yash!" Sango squeezed.

"You're so overprotective…you're like the brother I never had!" Ayame beamed.

Inuyasha sighed. He had been trying to be a good friend and warn Ayame and they weren't even taking him seriously.

_This is gonna be a long night._

Inuyasha sulked in the corner as his friends continued to torture him through the night.

He was warned throughout out the day that the slumber party would get ultra girly, but Inuyasha was stubborn and decided to go anyway.

He was instantly regretting it.

"Manicures, pedicures…COSMO magazine! When does it end Dammit?" Inuyasha cried.

"You wanted to be here Inuyasha." Kagome said reading her magazine next to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha blushed heavily, peeking into the magazine. And he had to defend himself for reading Playboy! How dare the girls call him a pervert…Kagome was reading an article giving sixty-nine ways to have kinky sex.

"Feh. I'm gonna hang out with your brother." He got up and went to Souta's room.

Meanwhile Kagome got a conference call invite from the class gossip queens Yuka, Ayumi, and Eri.

"Why do they want to talk to us?" Sango inquired. "I thought they only talk to those with the hottest gossip surrounding them."

"Maybe it's about Ayame and Kouga…the hottest new couple in school!" Kagome teased.

"Shut up guys…we aren't even official yet." Ayame blushed so hard it matched the shade of her hair.

"Looks like we're about to find out…" Kagome picked up the phone. "Hey guys."

Sango and Ayame watched as Kagome talked to them. They her the girly squeals on the other end and noticed Kagome's face go from confused to furious.

"I see, well I can tell you these accusations aren't true…"

Sango and Ayame looked at each other then back to Kagome.

"Lemme get this straight…you girls heard from Kanna who heard through Kagura who heard through Hiten who heard through Banktotsu who heard from Suitkostu who heard from Ginktostu who heard from Ginta and Hakkaku who heard from Kouga who heard from INUYASHA!" Kagome repeated to the gossip fiends.

"Kagome what's going on? The girls asked as Kagome hung up.

Then Kagome told them about the newest rumors surrounding them and Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was playing a board game with Souta when the girls barged in and starting hitting him and throwing things at him.

"Inuyasha how dare you spread rumors about me and you!" Sango cried.

"Rumors…no it's not what you think…I didn't mean to…"

"Inuyasha I hate your stinking guts!" Sango threw a shoe at him.

"Ah! What? Sango!" Inuyasha dodged the shoe and various other things thrown at him from across Souta's bedroom.

Souta looked around. "Uh...I'm gonna go watch T.V." The boy ran downstairs before it got more violent.

"Inuyasha what's wrong with you!" Ayame scolded from behind Sango.

"JERK!" Kagome said as she entered the room and threw something else at him.

"Wait…this has all been a terrible misunderstanding! You gotta believe me guys…"

"I can't believe it…WHAT KIND OF FRIEND ARE YOU!" Kagome yelled.

"Look listen to me…Kouga started spreading rumors about Ayame…I was just trying to protect her…then somehow I mentioned tonight and Kouga twisted my words to screw me over…come on! You gotta believe me!"

Ayame sat down. "What did Kouga say?" She had tears in her eyes.

"It's not really what he said…his bozo friends jumped to some sleazy conclusions and Kouga let them believe it…"

"What did they think?"

"You don't wanna know…I tried to defend you, but…"

"I get it. Thanks Inuyasha…you're a good friend." Ayame smiled.

"Sorry Inuyasha." The other girls said in unison.

"It's ok…I guess." Inuyasha started to brood again.

Then the girls gave him another large group hug.

"We love you!" They all squealed and squeezed.

Inuyasha simply blushed.

_I can get used to this…_

Tehe…that was a fun chapter for me to write!

I hope you all enjoyed!

Please review…

* * *

* * *


	5. Missing You

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. What's the asking price?

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Shichinintai's girl**- (giggles) You're cute! Tehe

**DeathRose105**- Thanks for the awesome review! Can wait for the next one!

**TiffanyM**- Yay! You two are officially my favorite couple haha! I hope to wow you guys again with this installment.

Chapter 5

_**Missing You**_

"Yo Sango…you and Kagome wanna head over to my place tonight? Inuyasha's got nothing on me." A sleazy sophomore grinned as he walked past Sango, Inuyasha and Kagome in the hallway.

Sango gagged. "Inuyasha I hate you."

"What else is new?"

"When will the rumors end? If another guy says another sleazy comment like that to me again…" Kagome started.

"Kagome, relax. And weren't you complaining that you had no love life?" Inuyasha chimed in.

"Inuyasha!" She hit him over the head with her math book.

"Ow! Dammit Kagome!"

"I don't like this attention…I'd much rather end up an old cat lady than to have been sexually associated with you!"

"Thanks Kagome…that warms my heart." Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Don't worry Kagome, this will all die down soon enough."

"Oh yeah and when's soon enough." Sango stopped and placed her hands on her hips.

"Definitely by next year."

Sango hit Inuyasha with her history book.

"Inuyasha I…"

"Hate me?"

"Pretty much." She started walking again.

"So guess who tried to ask me out today…" Kagome said trying to change the subject.

"I hate guessing games." Inuyasha crossed his arms.

"Er…Jaken?" Sango joked.

Kagome giggled. "Not in a million years! Actually it was Kouga."

"What?" Inuyasha, who was once disinterested was now begging for all the details.

"Yup, he came over to my locker this morning and asked me to a movie."

"What did you say?" Sango held her books tightly.

"No of course! I wouldn't do that to Ayame. And by the way guys don't tell her…she's been so upset since she dumped him."

"My lips are sealed." Sango assured her.

"Feh. Whatever." Inuyasha said, once again acting disinterested.

"Hey look Yash…it's Kinky-Ho and boyfriend." Sango said pointing to Kikyo who walked down the hallway hand in hand with Naraku.

"Could you not call her that?" Inuyasha frowned and watched as the happy couple walked together.

"It's the truth, seriously. She dumps you then starts fucking the next guys who talks to her."

Kagome cringed at Sango's foul language, a habit she picked up after her mom left.

"We don't know if they're having sex." Inuyasha said defending his ex-girlfriend's honor.

"Oh they so are. Everyone knows about it."

"Well I think that our own situation shows that not all rumors are true." Inuyasha sighed and walked ahead of them.

"Inuyasha…look I'm sorry…" Sango started.

"Just leave me alone, I need to blow off some steam right now."

Sango frowned.

"It's ok Sango…he'll get over it." Kagome reassured her.

"Yeah I guess…so walk me to class on the way to yours?"

"Yeah let's go."

* * *

History was the one class Sango and Inuyasha shared. Sango was starting to get worried when Inuyasha didn't show up right away.

"Ok everyone." The teacher started. "I'm assigning you a project due next month. I want you all to partner up and create a timeline of Japan's history. You can be as creative as you want with your project and I will be grading on accuracy, creativity and teamwork."

The teacher passed out the project details and requirements to the class.

Kikyo looked around, while she had many upperclassmen friends, she was very close to the people in her grade. She looked around as the girls she normally paired up with already found themselves with partners. She sighed and hated the idea that she would have to pair up with another reject.

She ended up wishing that was the case when Inuyasha walked into the classroom.

"You're late." The teacher remarked.

"Sorry…I got caught up."

"Well isn't that a shame…sit down. This is your second late, watch out for a third one. You know the rules. Detention."

"I know. I'm sorry Mr. Kai, it won't happen again."

"Good. We're doing a project, partner up with whoever's left."

Inuyasha went over to Sango. "Partner?" He asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry Kuranoske already asked me." Sango frowned. Kuranoske was a nice enough guy, but she would have preferred to work with her friend instead.

"Uh Mr. Kai…I can't find a partner." Inuyasha said.

"Anyone else with out a partner?" Mr. Kai asked the class.

Kikyo, slowly and sheepishly raised her hand.

"Ok, that's great. Inuyasha, you can work with Kikyo. Ok class you can head to the library to start your research."

All the groups stood up and filed out of the classroom. Inuyasha and Kikyo were the last two to leave. They didn't say a word to each other than about the project the rest of class.

* * *

"It was so awkward! I can't believe I have to work with her!" Inuyasha sighed as he and his friends headed out of the school building to walk home.

"Well, maybe you can finally get some closure and stop moping every time you see her with Naraku." Kagome suggested.

"Yeah, which is like, everyday." Sango groaned.

"I guess you guys are right…"

"Who knows, maybe you'll be friends!" Ayame said optimistically.

The other girls glared at her.

"Or you know, at least civil." Ayame laughed nervously and went over to Inuyasha's side for protection.

"I guess…" Inuyasha sighed again.

"Inuyasha?" A familiar voice said from behind him

He turned around. It was Kikyo. She was alone, which was very rare.

"Hi Kikyo…" Inuyasha looked at the ground and then at her, she in turn looked up at him with wide eyes.

_She looks so innocent and vulnerable…_He thought to himself.

"I was wondering if maybe we can work on our project this afternoon. I mean, if that's ok with you and your friends."

"Uh…" He looked over at his friends who simply shrugged.

"It's fine Inuyasha." Kagome chimed in. "I'll call you later, K?"

"Um…ok." When the girls were out of sight Inuyasha turned back to Kikyo. "My house or yours?"

* * *

Kikyo and Inuyasha decided to work on the project at Inuyasha's house. They were sitting in his room. Inuyasha was reading going through one of the books while Kikyo wrote notes.

They had been doing this with out speaking for almost an hour when Kikyo spoke.

"I miss you."

Inuyasha fell off the bed.

"Inuyasha!" She went over to him.

"What do you mean by that?"

Kikyo looked down. "I just…I miss just hanging out with you. I wish we still talked."

"So that's all you miss…"

"Inuyasha I…I'm with Naraku. You know that."

"Oh trust me I know. I know exactly what's going on between you two." Inuyasha said snidely.

"What does that mean?"

"It means I know what kind of girl you are now."

"Are you calling me a…"

"Yes I am."

"Oh. I see how it is then. I'm going." Kikyo stood up and grabbed her bag.

"Kikyo what happened to you?"

She turned around and faced him. She looked at him with her innocent eyes once again.

"I mean, I thought you had some self-respect."

"Inuyasha…"

"It's just…is that why you dumped me? You didn't think I was adequate enough or something?"

Kikyo looked down then up again, glaring at him. Tears began to form in her eyes.

"You're such an asshole." With that she stormed out of his room and slammed the door.

Inuyasha stared at the door and came to a realization.

"I am an asshole…Dammit. Kikyo!" Inuyasha opened the door and seeing she had already left the house he ran after her down the street. "KIKYO! WAIT UP!"

She ignored him until he caught up to her and grabbed her by the shoulder. She tunred around reluctantly, ther were tears streaming down her face.

"What? Do you want to call me a slut again?"

"I'm sorry…I just thought…"

"You know it's really not fair Inuyasha! All I did was have lunch with the guy when those rumors started swirling around…everything just got so out of hand from there and…" She stopped to wipe her tears.

"Kikyo, what are you saying?"

"I'm still a virgin ok."

"What?"

"Look, everyone just assumed Naraku and I were…doing it. Anyway, he asked me to just let it go and pretend I was dating him."

"Wait…you're not really dating him? I don't get it."

"Inuyasha, I'm going to tell you something, but you can't tell anyone. Even Kagome and Sango."

"What is it?" Inuyasha looked at her, _what is she hiding?_

"I'm not sleeping with Naraku because well, he doesn't want me…or any other girl for that matter…"

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "You're not saying…"

"I am."

"HE'S GAY?" Inuyasha couldn't believe it.

"Inuyasha!" She covered his mouth. "Be quiet! No one can know about this!"

"But…he's like the biggest player in school…"

"It's all an act…why do you think people are always talking about him sleeping around random girls? He let's the rumors fly to cover himself."

"I can't believe this. I had no idea."

"Well he's very good at being straight…I was shocked when he told me."

"And you're ok with your reputation being ruined."

"It's not ruined…look Naraku is going to University next year. The plan was to stick together this year, then he'd come out once he was settled in college."

"Wow…Kikyo. I'm so sorry."

"It's fine, I just thought…I mean, I didn't think you could ever think of me in that way. It hurt me a lot."

"Kikyo I still…"

"I know me too…"

They looked into each other's eyes and embraced.

"When this ends…I want to be with you Inuyasha, when I said I missed you I really meant it. Do you want to be with me?"

Inuyasha gave her his answer by tightening his hold on her.

* * *

I just want to say sorry to all the Kikyo haters, but if you read the first story then you know this has to happen…

So I'm going on a holiday and won't be able to update until next Wednesday or Thursday, so sit tight and have a good week!

I hope you enjoyed! Please review!


	6. Together

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**DeathRose105**- Hey I tried to update ASAP. I hope this chapter is a good fix for you!

**TiffanyM**- I'm you favorite? Oh you have no idea how happy you made me with your comment! I hope to continue to wow you. Now…wave your hands in the air like you just don't care!

**Shichinintai's girl**- Don't hate! All you need is love! Thanks! I'm grinning too.

**Brandtishot**- Well yeah that could contribute to it…haha. Well you'll find out more in the next few chapters.

Ok guys, I had a fantastic holiday! I'm uber rejuvenated! Still I'm starting work soon and graduation is looming…my summer will be quite hectic, but don't worry the story should be complete by July! Then I could start on my others.

Enjoy!

Chapter 6

**_Together_**

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Sango said loudly into Inuyasha's ear.

Inuyasha who had been spacing out in the school library had snapped back into reality.

"Ow! Dammit woman you know I have sensitive ears!" He frowned.

"Well sorry…you've been so out of it the last few days. We're worried about you."

Inuyasha suddenly noticed Ayame, Sango and Kagome peering at him. They wee looking at him like he was a creature in the zoo.

"Quit looking at me like that!" Inuyasha waved his hands in front of them in a crazy, defensive motion.

They still stared. Kagome came closer. She stood face to face with him and put her hands on his shoulders. She took a deep breath and looked into his eyes.

"How are you, Inuyasha?" She said slowly, as if she were speaking to him in a foreign language.

"I'm fine." He said just as slowly, removing her hands from his shoulders.

"It's working with Kikyo isn't it?" Sango crossed her arms.

"Look Kikyo and I are…fine."

"What does that mean?" Sango asked.

"Look…we're kind of back together."

"WHAT?" Kagome yelled.

"WITH KIKYO!" Sango yelled louder in Inuyasha's face.

He covered both their mouths.

"Guys! Quiet down…it's on the down low."

"But that makes no sense…she and Naraku and going to prom together…" Ayame chimed in. "Actually she just got the most beautiful gown! It's red and sparkly…it totally compliments her fair skin…oh and I heard their renting a limo and the after party will have that DJ who's dating that actress from that movie with the ghost that climbs out of the mirror…"

"AYAME!" They all yelled.

"Oh…sorry, got a little carried away there." She blushed and took a deep breath to recompose herself.

"Anyway yeah we're back together, but it's a secret, so keep it to yourselves ok?"

"Wow…cheating on Naraku. That hussy!" Sango said.

Inuyasha fell of his chair.

"They're not really dating." Inuyasha said getting back up. _Why won't these girls get off my back?_

"Huh?" Sango looked at him confused.

"Say what now?" Kagome gave the same look Sango did.

"Ok, promise not to scream."

The girls looked at each other, then back at Inuyasha.

"We promise."

"Ok, Naraku and Kikyo aren't really together. She's covering for him…Naraku is…"

They girls leaned in close, all three of them ultra curious.

"He's gay."

The three girls eyes widened. Kikyo and Ayame of course started screaming in a tone Inuyasha couldn't comprehend.

"He's a cake boy?" Sango said, being the most composed of the girls. "Then why are they going out?"

"Honestly, I have no clue. I think he told her once they started dating and she didn't want to ruin her rep."

"Well that just makes her even more shallow…sticking with a guy to make her seem cooler." Sango said, giving Inuyasha a hard time.

"Look, I'm with her again. And you better get used to it when next year rolls around and we become official."

Sango rolled her eyes. "You're making a mistake. Look we'll talk more about this later…come on girls, we have gym."

The girls got up and shook their heads at Inuyasha.

"Sango's right…you're gonna get hurt again." Kagome said as Ayame and Sango walked ahead of her.

"Well thanks for caring, but I want this. Ok?"

Kagome sighed and gave him a hug.

"Kagome! Come on we're gonna be late!" Her friends called, already in another hallway.

"Ok." She whispered in his ear.

They pulled apart. Kagome smiled at him and playfully shoved him before running off to catch up with Ayame and Sango.

* * *

After school Kikyo was in her room listening to music with her friend Tsubaki. Tsubaki was looking through Kikyo's various CDs.

"So…how's Inuyasha taking you going to prom with Naraku?" Tsubaki was the only one who knew about Kikyo's and Naraku's fake relationship, well not the only one anymore since Inuyasha found out.

Actually Tsubaki was another girl Naraku used as a cover-up, though she had no idea she was even being used. It was the year before, she was a sophomore and he a freshman. She was heartbroken when she caught Naraku kissing another guy in his bedroom. That was a long story she didn't like to get into.

"I don't know…we haven't really talked about that…"

"But you guys talk every night!"

"I know." She blushed and gave her friend a wide grin. "He's calling me soon…"

Tsubaki rolled her eyes. "If your face gets so red just by the mention of his name you'll never be able to pull this off."

"I know…ugh I can't wait for this year to be over…I want to be Inuyasha already!" She groaned.

"Well think about your rep at least. You'll be queen bee before you're even an upperclassman." Tsubaki said with a tinge of jealousy. Even with a boost of dating Naraku the year before she hadn't reached the status Kikyo had.

"I guess so." Kikyo lay back on her bed and sighed.

"Are you still thinking about him?"

She smiled and kicked her legs up excitedly.

"He's just so cute!"

Tsubaki threw a CD at her playfully.

"Ah! Hey!" Kikyo giggled and held up her hands defensively.

* * *

After leaving school Inuyasha headed home alone. He was supposed to call Kikyo in about an hour and he really didn't want the girls to be around him when he did so.

"Hello…anyone home?" Inuyasha set his bag down by the door.

Inuyasha heard a crash coming from the other room.

"The old man probably slipped." Inuyasha groaned, thinking Totosai had probably fallen he quickly ran to the room see what happened..

He ultimately wished he didn't.

There on his couch was Sesshoumaru and his girlfriend Kagura.

Naked.

_This isn't happening._

Meanwhile the couple was way too preoccupied to notice Inuyasha's presence in the room. When the two of them began to pant heavily and moan Inuyasha gagged and ran out of the room.

Inuyasha got to his room and shut the door.

"That was so wrong…" Inuyasha shook his head. "No one should see their brother doing something like that."

He gagged again.

Inuyasha took the phone and dialed Kikyo's number. Maybe she could get his mind over those awful, disgusting images.

* * *

Ok random and short chapter I know, but it'll all work out…

I'm actually going through major writers block…like I have everything in my head, ubt I'm having difficulties writing it out…anyway I'm open to suggestions and even plot ideas if any of you are interested.

I'll update on Sunday. Please review!


	7. I've Got Dreams to Remember

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**DeathRose105**- Thanks! Yeah Kagome's in complete denial…don't worry she'll realize her feelings soon enough.

**Brandtishot**- haha…I guess I left you speechless!

**Shichinintai's girl**- Yeah I really would not want to be Inuyasha at that point…I wouldn't mind being Kagura though. Haha…just kidding! Glad you got some giggles out of it!

Note: Just clarifying the timeline because the story is taking place over their four years of high school. Right now they're in the end of freshman year, this chapter is taking place over the month of May.

Oh and one more thing, this chapter is completely Sess-centric. I thought I'd give the guy a starring role. Enjoy!

Chapter 7

**_I've Got Dreams to Remember_**

Inuyasha sat at the table eating dinner with Totosai when Sesshoumaru started ransacking the kitchen.

"Dinner's on the table Sess." Inuyasha pointed to the food, assuming that's what his brother was looking for.

"Where's the mail Totosai?" Sesshoumaru said ignoring Inuyasha and continuing to look through every draw, cabinet, nook and cranny in the kitchen.

"It's on the table." Totosai smiled and took a disgustingly large bite of his food.

Inuyasha chuckled when Sesshoumaru flipped through the mail like a crazy person.

"Ah! Here it is!" He grinned holding up an envelope.

"Bhat's bat bor?" Inuyasha said with his mouth full.

Translation: What's that for?

"This." He held up the envelope for the two of them to see. "Is my ticket out of here."

"Care to elaborate?" Inuyasha set his fork down.

"I will in a minute." Sesshoumaru carefully opened the envelope. Inuyasha and Totosai watched, shivering with anticipation as Sesshoumaru's eyes danced across the letter from line to line. When he was done he passed the letter over to Totosai. Inuyasha looked at Sesshoumaru, he was smiling.

That wasn't something he did very often.

"Wow Sesshoumaru…I had no idea, well congratulations!" Totosai laughed and gave Sesshoumaru a pat on the back.

"What's going on?" Inuyasha, who still wasn't in on it was completely confused.

"I got accepted to Tokyo U a year early."

"Holy shit…" Inuyasha was lost for words. He knew his brother was really smart, but he had no idea Sesshoumaru planned to do this. "Congrats man, seriously."

He got up and shook his brothers hand, but didn't make eye contact. He still couldn't get over seeing his brother doing the nasty with, well a nasty girl.

Sesshoumaru noticed Inuyasha's strange avoidance of eye contact.

"Is something wrong brother?"

"Nah…uh gotta go, Sango asked me to do something." He quickly ran out of the room, but not before running into the doorpost. "I'm ok!" He called out as he ran out the front door.

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "I can't wait to get out of here."

* * *

"Sesshoumaru you can't be serious!" Jaken, his toad-like friend cried upon hearing his best friend's plan to skip senior year and go straight to University.

A lot of people didn't understand Sesshoumaru and Jaken. No one could believe a lowly, sad dork could be accepted by the good looking, suave and popular Sesshoumaru. Then again Sesshoumaru was never the type to care about what others think. He, for some reason he couldn't comprehend, didn't really mind Jaken constantly tagging along.

"Look Jaken, I've thought about this long and hard for a long time. It's the right thing for me to do."

It was lunchtime and the normal crowd at Sesshoumaru's table all had something different to say.

"So it looks like you and me will be hitting the party circuit together then, ay Sesshoumaru." Naraku grinned and then winked at his friend.

"Yeah sure."

"Hey Sesshoumaru…who gets Kagura?" Bankotsu smirked and put his arm around her.

"Who gets me?" She removed his hand and looked at him with disgust. "I don't belong to anyone."

"Like we haven't heard that one before. Come on Kag, think about it as a line of succession, first you were Naraku's, then Sessshoumaru's and don't forget about all the guys in between. Don't I get a turn?" He gave her another sleazy smirk.

"Not in your life loser." She got up and walked away.

"Damn. She's definitely a tough one. She wild in bed Sess?"

"I refuse to discuss my sex life with you." He took a sip from his soda can.

"You dated Kagura?" Kikyo asked Naraku innocently. She was the newest fixture at the table. Normally it was an upperclassman table, but Nraku made the exception when they began 'dating'. Still she didn't know too much about everyone's past.

"I dated her on and off a little bit." He said nonchalantly.

"A little bit…oh please. They dated on and off constantly since freshman year. Well except for this year of course. Who would have thought…" Bankotsu took Kikyo's hands. "This little minx would take Kaggie's place."

Kikyo wondered if Kagura knew Naraku's little secret.

* * *

Kikyo sat in independent study bored as anything. She hated this period, there was never anything to do and none of her friends had it with her…well except for Sesshoumaru, but they weren't really friends, but connected only by association with Naraku.

That's why she was so surprised when Sesshoumaru asked if he could talk to her for a minute.

"Um, sure. Have a seat." She motioned to the chair across from her table. "So what's up?" She asked as he sat down.

"Kikyo what's the real deal with you and Naraku?"

"Huh? What are you talking about? We're a couple…duh…"

"You can't fool me Kikyo, you're just another girl in his plan to seem like Mr. Straight Arrow."

Kikyo looked at him. "You know?"

"I figured it out a couple of years ago."

"Really? How?" Naraku was pretty damn good at not being gay. Naraku told her no one had any idea. She guessed he was wrong.

Sesshoumaru smirked, leaned over the table and whispered into Kikyo's ear.

"Sophomore year, I go to study at Naraku's house and when I go into his bedroom I find him completely naked, holding out open arms for me."

Kikyo's eyes widened. Sesshoumaru sat back down.

"Let's just say the guy hadn't perfectly honed his gaydar skills back then." Sesshoumaru gave her a wry smile. "Look, I know you think this is all a game, but this can ruin you just as easily as it made you. I'm just looking out for you…"

"Thank you, but…"

"Look, you're a sweet kid. I just want you to be aware…I don't want you to become another Kagura."

With that he got up and left the library with Kikyo watching him until he was out of sight.

* * *

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagura called as he walked past her in the empty hallway.

"What?" He kept walking. Kagura caught up to him and tried to keep with his pace.

"When the hell were you going to tell me about your plans Sesshoumaru?" She grabbed his hand to stop him in the hallway.

"Look this is something I need to do Kagura, I'm not going to explain myself to you."

"What about us?"

"Us? I thought we were unexclusive."

"What gave you that idea?"

"How about the fact that you let Bankotsu do who knows what to you at Naraku's party last weekend."

"Look we didn't have sex or anything…"

"Big fucking deal…you were still cheating. Good riddance anyway."

"Sesshoumaru come on…I'm sorry I was drunk ok…I didn't mean…"

"You didn't mean to, but you did. I get it. Look I'm done."

"Sesshoumaru." Tears began to form in her eyes.

"I'll see you around."

He walked away, leaving her standing alone in the middle of the hallway.

* * *

So did you guys enjoy my Sessalicious chapter?

Thanks for reading! Please review!


	8. Prom Night at Hater High

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or a red, sparkly, ultra tight prom dress...

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**DeathRose105**- Yeah…gay Naraku…I was too tempted…the gross scene popped into my head…I had to write it out haha

**Brandtishot**- Yeah Sesshoumaru is so cool, smart and badass…I love him.

**TiffanyM**- Yay! I love this reviewer!

**Shichinintai's girl**- Nice, nice review!

Chapter 8

_**Prom Night at Hater High**_

Kikyo stood in front of the mirror trying on various different hairstyles. Tonight was prom night and she a mere freshman was attending. She had to look perfect.

Tsubaki threw a pillow at her.

"Ow! Tsubaki!" Kikyo threw it back at he, but the suspecting Tsubaki caught it with ease.

"You need to relax Kikyo…you look great, I mean it and don't worry I coming too, so if you need any support tonight…" Tsubaki, a junior had found a senior to take to prom.

"I guess it's ok…" Kikyo picked up a piece of her dress.

"Ok! It's gorgeous! Twirl for me…"

Kikyo rolled her eyes and spun around in her red, sparkly gown.

"And leave your hair down…" Tsubaki said, as she put on her own gown, black and strapless.

"Yeah?" Kikyo played with her long, straight hair.

"Mm hmm…" Tsubaki sat down on Kikyo's bed. "So when's Naraku coming over?"

"About a half hour…I'm so nervous…I've never been to prom before."

"Don't worry, it's going to be lots of fun!" Tsubaki assured her.

"I hope so…I'm just getting this really bad feeling in the pit of my stomach…I don't know…" She look in the mirror and stared at her reflection.

"It's probably because you haven't eaten all day to fit in that dress."

Kikyo laughed. "Well look at it…it's a really tight fit."

"Well it looks good on you Kikyo."

Kikyo smiled and twirled around in front of the full-length mirror. She sighed and clutched her flat stomach…she didn't really see good in the mirror.

* * *

Sesshoumaru was allowed to go to prom since he wouldn't be completing his senior year. He was taking a sweet junior named Sara. According to many people she had liked him all throughout high school, but was too shy to say anything to him. While she was very pretty he wasn't attracted to her in _that way_. Still he needed a take and it would be good to have a pretty girl on his arm.

He was putting on the last of his tux when Naraku came in.

"Hello Sesshoumaru." He smirked.

"Naraku." Sesshoumaru stared straight into the mirror, readjusting his tie.

"You ready for the greatest night of our lives." He put his arm around Sesshoumaru and looked at their reflection in the mirror.

Sesshoumaru sighed and removed Naraku's arm.

"Naraku, if I ever refer to this as the greatest night of my life…"

"Yeah?"

"…remind me to kill myself." Sesshoumaru grinned. "Come on, let's go pick up Jaken and our dates."

"Jaken's coming?" Naraku groaned. "Why? Does he even have a date?"

"He's taking a homely senior…besides Naraku he's my friend. Got it?"

"Whatever…there are just way to many non-seniors at this prom." He said with disgust.

* * *

When the limo pulled up at Kikyo's house she and Tsubaki ran outside excitedly. Gay date or not Kikyo was going to take full advantage of this opportunity and have the best time of her life.

They went inside and saw the normal crowd, Naraku, Sesshoumaru, Jaken, Tsubaki's date and two other girls she didn't recognize.

One of the girls introduced herself as Sara. She must have been Sesshoumaru's date.

"Hey guys." She smiled at she climbed in.

"Well, well my Kikyo you look ravishing in that red dress." Naraku patted the seat right next to him to motion her to come sit next to him.

"Thanks." She smiled and sat beside him.

* * *

"So Kikyo's at prom dancing the night away with Naraku, while our dear little Yash is sitting home alone with no girlfriend." Sango jested.

She, Kagome and Inuyasha were hanging out in Inuyasha's room. As much as he didn't want to admit it he was jealous that Kikyo was going to prom where every senior boy will ogle her and remove that red dress of hers in their heads.

He should know…he's done it plenty of times.

"Shut up! I'm ok with it…Naraku may be an asshole, but he's a gay asshole, meaning he won't touch my girl."

"My girl?" Kagome looked up. "Don't you think you're getting a little ahead of yourself?"

"What we talk on the phone every night!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"So do we!" Kagome countered.

"Yeah, but we don't made out!" Inuyasha crossed his arms basking in his victory.

Kagome sighed and looked down at the magazine she was reading.

"Neither do you and Kikyo at the moment." Sango chimed in out of nowhere. Inuyasha fell, making Sango the clear victor.

"Well that's all gonna change soon enough…believe me!" Inuyasha declared.

"Like we haven't heard that one before." Sango rolled her eyes.

"Seriously…and the whole Kikyo thing is getting old." Kagome stated.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you should spend your time going after girls who actually give a darn about you." Kagome said.

"The girl is right Inuyasha." Sango agreed.

"But I love Kikyo."

"I'm sure you do, but we're only fifteen Yash." Sango got up. "This is the time for us to be free and just hang out you know? You don't need to be in a serious relationship before you get your braces off."

Inuyasha covered his mouth self-consciously.

* * *

"Hey Kikyo, we all got a bunch of rooms upstairs you're gonna stay over tonight?" Tsubaki asked Kikyo after the fist set of songs finished.

"Oh I don't know…I'll have to ask my parents…"

"Just say you're staying with me. Come on it'll be lots of fun!"

"Ok…yeah sure!" Kikyo smiled.

A few minutes later Naraku came over to her.

"Hey Kikyo wanna go upstairs? I'm getting a headache…"

"Um…" Kikyo was having fun, but she wondered who she would hang out with if Naraku left.

"Come on Kikyo…we can discuss boys if you want." He gave her a knowing wink.

Kikyo couldn't help, but laugh. "Ok, ok…let's go."

He grabbed her hand and led her through the hotel lobby to the elevators.

* * *

Meanwhile Inuyasha was also included in a boy talk, though he hadn't volunteered.

"So Sango what's going on with you and Kuranoske…" Kagome teased.

"Nothing!" Sango said defensively. "He was my partner for one little history project weeks ago! Besides he probably doesn't like me…" She looked down and then up again hopefully. "Do you think he likes me?

"Totally!" Kagome beamed. "Oh Sango…you should ask him out. I mean he asked you to be his partner, now it's your turn to ask him on a date. It's only fair."

"I don't get your logic." Inuyasha butted in.

"Well then you're an idiot!" She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Sango do you want me to talk to Kuranoske for you…I won't straight out tell him…it'll be strictly locker room talk." Inuyasha said hoping to beat Kagome on this one.

"Oh Inuyasha!" She pounced on him. "That would be perfect! I love you!" She gave him a big, sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"Don't mention it." He said, recovering from the attack. He then smirked at Kagome who was pouting, once again because she was defeated.

* * *

Kikyo and Naraku both sat on the hotel room bed sipping champagne.

"This is so cool Naraku! I feel like such a grownup." She giggled and jumped on and down on the bed.

Naraku smirked. "Well you definitely look grown up." He looked her up and down.

"Mm hmm…" She kept jumping up and down.

Naraku put out his hand and tripped her. She flopped on to the bed.

"Ow! Naraku!"

"Sorry…I was tempted."

"Well you're a meanie!" She said, getting in his face.

"You're a little drunk." He smirked again.

She giggled. "I am…uh oh. I'm so embarrassed…"

"No it's fine…you're a cute drunk." Naraku started stroking her bare arm. "You're very pretty you know that."

"Thanks…" She was beginning to get uncomfortable. "I didn't think you'd notice…I thought burly muscles were more your style…" She laughed nervously, sobering up at the dark look in his eyes.

"Well I dabble a bit here and there…I mean sometimes it doesn't really matter…a blow job is a blow job am I right." He smirked again, Kikyo's eyes widened.

"Naraku I think I should leave…"

"Why the party just started." He grabbed her by the wrists. "Come on…"

"No…I'm not that kind of girl…you know that!"

"We've been together since the first day of school, I helped you. I made you Kikyo. The least you could do is help me out with this one little favor."

"I think I've done enough favors for you this year."

"Kikyo don't be difficult." He gave her the dark look again.

"Get your hands off me." She dared to stare back. "Or I'll tell everyone in school about your extra curricular activities with Jakotsu…you know your special meetings him everyday under the bleachers." She smirked.

"Consider our deal terminated." Naraku let her hands go, accepting defeat.

"Thank you. I'm taking the limo home." She said putting her shoes on.

"Fine."

She left the room looking cool, calm and collected, holding in her feelings until she was out of Naraku's sight.

Kikyo ran outside holding in her tears until she got to the limo. She ran so fast she didn't notice Sesshoumaru was right in front of her. She was so frenzied she tripped, but Sesshoumaru was there to catch her.

"Kikyo…" He said when she fell into his arms.

"Sesshoumaru…" She looked up at him. He had the same beautiful eyes as Inuyasha. Tears formed in her eyes and she stumbled again.

"Whoa there…Kikyo…are you ok?" He noticed her tears.

She looked at him and shook her head, then she started bawling.

"Hey." Sesshoumaru pulled her closer, feeling an instant connection to the girl. "It's ok…I'm here…" He said awkwardly. He had never been the type to comfort someone.

"You w-were right…a-about N-Naraku." She cried into his shoulder.

"Come on…I'll take you home." He looked down at her.

She nodded and pulled away from him and began to walk ahead of him. He caught up to her and put his arm around her. They walked together to the limo.

* * *

So what's worse…making Kikyo go through that or making Inuyasha have braces?

I hope you enjoyed! Please review!


	9. Suddenly I See

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Really are you shocked?

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Shichinintai's girl**- Haha you're terrible...and still nice! How odd. Haha

**Brandtishot**- Then I've done my job! Thanks!

**DeathRose105**- Haha...are braces that awful. I never had...haha it's like the suffering olympics!

**TiffanyM**- Ahhh! Shhh...don't upset the other reviewers...I don't want them getting jealous...haha

Chapter 9

**_Suddenly I See_**

Kikyo and Sesshoumaru sat quietly in the limo for what seemed like hours (when it was only a few minutes) when Kikyo decided to finally speak up.

"Thank you." She said quietly.

"For what? You would have gotten the limo anyway." He stated coldly.

"I mean…for being there for me…the other day in the library and tonight. It really means a lot to me and I just wanted to thank you." She looked up at him.

"Well, as much as people think so I've never been so fond of Naraku. It was common decency to tell you how much of an ass he was. Besides, what kind of man would I be if I didn't help you out?" He gave her a small smile and looked back down.

They sat there again quietly until Kikyo broke the silence once again.

"You know Sesshoumaru…I just realized something." She moved a little closer toward him.

"And what's that Kikyo?"

"Well, I used to think you were so different from all the wannabes in our crowd. I mean they all had their agenda to up their status and images. I always thought you really didn't care you know. You were just so cool and collected naturally. Now I know you're playing the same game they are. You're just a lot better at it."

"Hmm." Was all he said.

Silence again.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes Kikyo."

"I have to ask you a favor."

"Is this going to involve psychoanalyzing me again?" He sighed.

"No…" She looked down and suddenly felt embarrassed for what she said earlier.

"Ok then what is it?"

"Can you take me to your house…so I could see Inuyasha?" She looked up at him with big, sad, red, post-cry eyes.

Sesshoumaru looked at her and nodded.

* * *

As the night wore on Kagome and Sango got a whole lot girl, much to Inuyasha's distress. Right now Kagome was in the middle of making Sango over.

"You're ruining my friend Kagome." Inuyasha pouted. Kagome was girly enough…why did she have to make up Sango? He never felt more emasculated…

"Am not! Besides Sango can't stay a tomboy forever!" She said as she brushed out Sango's long brown hair.

"Humph!" He pouted again.

"Inuyasha can you pass me my makeup bag." She pointed to a small bag sticking out of her backpack.

Inuyasha gave her a look.

"Please…pretty please!" She batted her eyelashes. It was too cute. He relented and passed it over to her.

"Damn you girls and your gooey eyes!" Inuyasha sulked.

"Oh Sango you're going to look so pretty! Please let me do this everyday!"

Inuyasha groaned and flopped onto his bed. He wished he didn't beg to become a fixture in their girl nights.

"Ahem." Sesshoumaru cleared his throat. The three of them turned around and saw him standing at the doorway. "Hey." He said nonchalantly. The girls silently swooned in their heads.

"What's up Sess? Why are you back so soon?" Inuyasha asked.

"You have a visitor." He moved out of the way to reveal Kikyo.

Inuyasha's jaw dropped. He had seen the dress, but he hadn't seen her fully made up in it. He couldn't help but stare at her. That dress, that body, that hair, those eyes and that smile! Inuyasha's cheeks flushed into a deep pink.

He went to go toward her, but tripped over Sango's backpack. He got up and his face became even redder. Sesshoumaru stifled his laugh and slipped out of the room.

"Hi Inuyasha." She smiled back.

"H-hey Kikyo! What's up?" He was nervous, but tried to act cool and cover it up with a debonair, sexy smile, which wound up looking incredibly goofy.

"I was hoping we could talk." She looked over at Sango and Kagome who were staring and eavesdropping. "Alone." She said, giving them a cold stare. The girls glared back. The tension in the room obvious and could be cut with a knife.

"Uh…is that ok guys?" Inuyasha asked his friends.

Sango crossed her arms. "Anything you can say to Inuyasha you can say to us!"

"Sango…please?" He gave her and Kagome his famous puppy eyes stare. He was too cute, so the girls relented.

"We'll be in the kitchen." Kagome got up and smiled wide.

Sango stayed put.

"C'mon Sango!" Kagome grabbed her arm and yanked her out of the room, dragging her down the hall.

When they were both alone Kikyo looked up at Inuyasha.

"I ended my…thing with Naraku tonight." She smiled at him.

He smiled back and then jumped up and down excitedly. She went to go hug him, but he surprised her by going to her first and lifting her into the air happily.

"Oh Inuyasha!" She laughed.

He cut off her laugh by kissing her. She smiled as he kissed her and she returned the kiss passionately. Well, as passionate as fifteen year olds could be.

Meanwhile Kagome had come back to his room to get her bag. She walked in on them mid-kiss. Kagome stared for a moment frozen. She felt a terrible pain in the pit of her stomach. She ran off quickly before they could notice her.

* * *

When Kagome ran into the kitchen looking distressed Sango was at her side right away. Sesshoumaru was also there, but he didn't really seem to care much.

"What's wrong Kagome?"

"Huh?" She looked over at her and quickly shook her head. "No…it's just a headache. I'm gonna head home ok?"

"Yeah sure, want me to walk you?" Sango offered.

"No it's fine. I'll see you tomorrow ok?"

"Yeah ok."

"Bye!" She ran out of the house.

Sango turned around and realized she was alone with Sesshoumaru. He was sitting at the table eating ice cream. She looked at him until he looked back up at her. He sighed.

"Sango would you like some ice cream?"

"Yes please!" She smiled.

He got up and fixed her a bowl. He set it down across from his own seat. Sango sat down and started eating happily.

After a few moments of silence Sango spoke.

"You know Sesshoumaru, I don't think we ever hung out alone together. Isn't that interesting?" She asked while simultaneously sticking a spoonful of ice cream into her mouth.

"Sure." He took a spoonful.

"Then again it would be pretty unlikely for the two of us to hang out. I mean you're older and popular and I…"

"Sango are you trying to ask me out or sometihng?" He asked bluntly.

Sango blushed. "What? N-no…I was just trying to make conversation."

"You sure?" He gave her a devilish smirk.

"Uh…"

He kept smirking, enjoying his little game.

"I have to go…I think I'm getting a headache. I guess I must have gotten it from Kagome."

"Interesting…I didn't know headaches were contagious. Maybe it's a fever or something. Want me to take your temperature?"

"Uh…"

He took his hand and rested it on Sango's forehead. Her face became redder and redder.

"You know what…" She removed his hand. "I'm fine…tell Inuyasha I'll talk to him later. Bye!"

She backed away into the counter. "Oops…" She also managed to walk into the door before leaving. She apologized again and ran out as quickly as possible.

"Little girls are so easy." He smiled happily knowing that Sango won't try to talk to him alone again.

* * *

Sango definitely didn't want to be around Sesshoumaru any time soon. She hung out in her room and had fallen asleep when her phone rang.

"Hello?" She said groggily.

"Sango? It's Kagome."

"I'm asleep. Go away." She was about to hang up when Kagome started speaking really fast.

"SangosomethinghappenedtonightIsawInuyashaandKikyokissingandIgotthisawfulpaininmystomachlikejealously.IthinkIwasjealousofInuyashaandKikyo.IthinkthatImaylike…"

"Kagome slow down!"

"Sorry."

"It's cool, just rewind and play."

"Sango…I think I like Inuyasha."

Sango sat up suddenly feeling wide-awake.

* * *

Sorry for all the short chapters lately…I've been having a really busy week. Anyway I'm going away this weekend and won't be back until Tuesday or Wednesday…I'm sorry for the short notice! I hope you enjoyed.

Please review!


	10. Thirteen Minutes

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

**Brandtishot**- I'm sorry…I seem to be sucking at writing long chapters lately. Please forgive me!

**Shichinintai's girl**- Sorry I'm so mean! I missed you too!

**sesshyssister**- Haha…thanks! I know most of these things are predictable, but it's the journey to it that makes it great…in my opinion at least…

**TiffanyM**- Yay! I'm glad I'm so consistent!

**DeathRose105**- It's cool, I was on vacation too haha. I'm glad you enjoyed!

Thanks everyone for waiting patiently. It's been a crazy weekend, but I'm back! Hoorah!

Chapter 10

**_Thirteen Minutes_**

The summer between their freshman and sophomore years was a mostly lazy one for Kagome, Inuyasha and Sango. Inuyasha was dating Kikyo and they were so adorable it was sickening. Meanwhile Sango and Kagome constantly discussed and dissed the couple and just Kikyo behind Inuyasha's back.

It was hard for Kagome, normally the nicer one of the two to be supportive of 'Kikyasha', much to Inuyasha's distress. All summer long she harbored strong, unrequited feelings for Inuyasha, who was completely oblivious. This also made her resentment toward Kikyo stronger as well making Inuyasha more confused as ever and Kikyo had no problem fighting back.

"It's just so unfair." Kagome cried one day to Sango one day.

The two girls were sitting in Sango's bedroom reading magazines. Usually Inuyasha would be there with them, hating whatever girly thing they were doing. Instead he was with Kikyo.

"I bet you that they're hooking up right now…ugh so nasty!" Kagome gave a face.

"What's your definition of hooking up?" Sango asked looking up from her magazine. "This article defines it as oral sex…"

Kagome glared at Sango, who in turn squished her face in disgust.

"Eww Kagome! Are you suggesting Kikyo is giving Inuyasha a blow job now?"

"Ugh!" Kagome got up and began pacing. "No! No! No! I just thought it was kissing and some under the shirt action. Sango you totally gave me the nasty image of Kikyo…doing THAT to Inuyasha."

"Or him doing it to her…" Sango added bluntly.

"NOT HELPING SANGO!" Kagome snapped and plopped down on the bed.

"Oh Kagome." She sat beside her. "Are you jealous because you can't give Inuyasha a blow job?"

Kagome glared at her. Sango burst into a fit of giggles.

"SANGO!" She pushed her friend off the bed, who kept laughing. Kagome started laughing too.

The comment may have been uncalled for, but it definitely made her laugh for the first time in a while.

* * *

Sesshoumaru had begun packing up his room for college in the middle of august. He had no problem moving his life to a whole new place. He wasn't a sentimental person and packed monotonously.

The only thing that truly pissed him off was Kikyo and Inuyasha always being around. They were so immature and giggly. Constantly he'd catch them laughing together, being all huggy and kissy. Personally their childishness sickened him.

"Hey Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha knocked on the door.

Sesshoumaru ignored him.

"Hey!! Sess! OPEN UP!" Inuyasha knocked louder. Sesshoumaru ignored him again, wanting him to go away.

"SESSHOUMARU!"

His brother banged so loudly Sesshoumaru opened the door and roared.

"WHAT!" He looked at his brother and saw Kagura standing beside him.

"Hey Sesshy!" She cooed. "I'll take him from here little man." She shoved Inuyasha out of the way and slammed the door in his face.

Outside from the hall Inuyasha banged on the door demanding an apology while Kikyo tried to calm him down.

"You and your brother are so different Sesshoumaru. If it weren't for the fact that you look exactly alike I would say one of you was adopted." She grinned and sat on his bed.

"Just letting you know that I'm taking that as an insult."

"Only you would." She rolled her eyes.

"What do you want Kagura?"

"You." She looked up at him seriously.

"Not happening." He said quickly.

"Sesshoumaru…I miss you." She got up and hugged him from behind.

"Kagura…I just can't ok." He said, still letting her embrace him.

She leaned her head on his back. "I love you."

"I'm leaving in a few weeks."

"I know…" She said sadly. "Do you love me Sesshoumaru?"

"It doesn't matter. Because I don't want to be with you anymore."

"I just want to say goodbye."

Sesshoumaru turned around. She looked up at him and he looked down at her. He didn't deny the attraction between them, which grew stronger over their absence.

"Ok Kagura. Goodbye…" He said as the two of them leaned in to kiss.

Their kiss deepened and grew more passionate. Sesshoumaru pulled away forcefully. Kagura caressed his face and bit her lip. The two kissed again, quickly pulling off each other's shirts.

* * *

Meanwhile Kikyo and Inuyasha had gone back to Inuyasha's room. They hung out on Inuyasha's bed and were discussing what was going on being Sesshomaru and Kagura in the next room.

"Kagura's been in there for awhile." Kikyo commented. "Wasn't she just going to pick up her stuff or what ever?"

"Well the two of them have an odd relationship. I bet you they're doing it."

"Eww Inuyasha!"

"Oh don't be a prude Kikyo…"

"Excuse me?" She said suddenly offended.

"What? I was just saying…"

"Look I'm sorry I'm not some hussy like Kagura…" She sat up and turned away from him, pouting.

"Kikyo come on…"

"You're so mean Inuyasha!"

They sat there silently for a few minutes when they heard sounds coming from Sesshoumaru.

"Is that…moaning…and bed springs?" Kikyo asked slowly, obviously disgusted.

"Yup."

"EWW!" Kikyo cried.

Inuyasha started laughing at his poor, prudish girlfriend. Then as if Kikyo was no longer mad she started laughing too. They giggled together and hung out the rest of the afternoon happily and no longer fighting.

* * *

Sesshoumaru pulled on his pants and threw Kagura her skirt. They both dressed silently.

"That was amazing. Best thirteen minutes of my life." Kagura smiled, checking the time. "Thanks." She kissed his check softly and grinned seductively at him.

"Whatever…it was a good release I guess." Sesshoumaru said. It was true. He had a lot of stress and worries going on. He was glad to have been able to lay it on her, literally and physically.

"Sesshoumaru…" She started.

"You should go." He said bluntly, turning away from her.

"Sess."

"I mean it. Leave."

Kagura sighed and left his room, slamming the door. He heard her call him various four-letter words from the hallway. Sesshoumaru sighed. He didn't care. He was done with high school and was ready to finally begin to live his life on his own terms.

Like all good things, summer came to an end and school was starting up again.

There were many changes for Inuyasha and his friends.

Sesshoumaru left his home and went on to bigger and better things at Tokyo University.

Sango had adopted a coarser and tougher exterior to hide the pain of her mother leaving.

Inuyasha had started going out with Kikyo and finally got his braces off.

And Kagome was hopelessly in love with her best friend Inuyasha.

This was going to be some year for the five of them.

* * *

I know…short again, but I'm updating tomorrow!

I hope you enjoyed! Please review!


	11. Just Friends

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**DeathRose105**- Haha yeah… Poor Inuyasha…someone should catch him getting laid…hmmm…that could be a good plot twist later on! Haha

**Brandtishot**- This chapter is about five pages long! I hope you like it!

**animeroxmywurld**- Thank you! I know I hate that too!

**Shichinintai's girl**- Indeed…and there's another three years to go!

**TiffanyM**- Yay! And I love the word uber…I use it all the time!

Chapter 11

**_Just Friends_**

_Knock, knock_

Sesshoumaru opened the door to his new apartment. He sighed. Standing there on the doorstep of his dorm room were Inuyasha, his little brother and his brother's equally little girlfriend Kikyo.

"Why are you here?" He asked coldly.

"Well me and Yash were in town because there was no school today. I told him it would be a good idea to visit." She flashed him a well-meaning smile. Sesshoumaru sighed. Kikyo was a nice girl and for some reason he always felt bad turning her down.

"Well isn't that…nice." He gave a fake smile to the two of them. "Uh…come in. It's kind of a mess though."

Calling his dorm a mess was an understatement. It was more like a disaster. Boxes of pizza, used cups of ramen and old sushi containers was scattered through out the living. This thoroughly confused Inuyasha who only knew Sesshoumaru as a crazed neat freak.

"Again sorry about the mess, it's my roommates. He had a party here last night. I was actually about to spend the day cleaning it up. I'm gagging everywhere I walk." He then led them into his spotless bedroom.

_Now there's the Sesshoumaru I know! _Inuyasha sighed with relief. He always found it immensely terrifying when his brother acted out of character.

"Well I can see you're busy. I guess I'll see you at Christmas!" Inuyasha grinned finding an excuse to leave. Coming down to Sesshoumaru's dorm was all Kikyo's idea and honestly Inuyasha didn't like spending too much time with his brother.

"Yeah. Great thanks…" Sesshoumaru smiled back. If there was one thing Sesshoumaru could count on his brother for it was that he knew when to leave him alone.

"Oh don't be silly guys! Sesshoumaru don't worry, Inuyasha and me will help you out! We'll be done so fast we'll be able to go out to dinner together!" She smiled wide.

At that moment Inuyasha wanted to dump her. Then her smile brought him back again.

"Uh…if that's ok with Sesshoumaru it's ok with me." Inuyasha sighed.

Kikyo looked expectantly as Sesshoumaru. He sighed. "Ok fine." Kikyo smiled and hugged Sesshoumaru. "This is going to be so much fun!"

Inuyasha twitched and felt a pang of jealously as Kikyo quickly pressed her body against Sesshoumaru's.

* * *

Sango came running excitedly into Ayame's room, startling Kagome and Ayame.

"Kuranoske asked me out today!" She beamed and twirled around happily. Her friends joined her, jumping up and down excitedly.

"Oh my gosh! When's the big date?" Ayame asked excitedly. Sango was about to answer, but Ayame kept going on. "How did he do it? Did he call you or ask you in person? Did he call you in order to meet in person? Was he nervous? I bet he was nervous. He's definitely the type of guy who goes on and on before spitting out what he really wants to say. What are you going to wear? This is your first date right?" Sango nodded, already exhausted from Ayame who went on. "Ok you need to wear the right outfit. This is crucial for a first date. I'm thinking something green or pink. Those are SO your colors and your make-up should be light. You don't want to look like a hussy! Do you know where he's taking you? Hopefully it'll somewhere casual, but still romantic. If he takes you out to a fancy, shmancy place be careful! Guys who spend money on girls on the first date are either creepy, awkward nerds who don't deserve your time or sleazy guys only out for one thing…then again if the guy is known to be really rich you can let it slide! That's why I let Kouga take me to that fancy French place on our first date." Ayame sighed and looked at her friends who were lying on the bed groaning. "What's the matter with you guys? Oh no I hope you aren't getting sick! Especially you Sango! You can't afford to get sick at a time like this! What would Kuranoske think?"

"Ayame…" Sango said slowly.

"Yes?"

"I'm going to go home now." Sometimes Ayame was way too much to handle. Sango thanked the gods she didn't live with her. Little did she know they were future roommates.

"Ok!" She smiled. "Come on I'll walk you out!"

Ayame walked Sango out of her room giving her more dating tips, with Sango groaning loudly all the way down the hall and stairs.

Kagome laughed and shook her head. Her friends sure knew how to entertain her on a lazy Sunday afternoon. She was about to go follow them out when her new cell phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Kagome? It's Inuyasha! I need you…" He whispered desperately.

Kagome fell off the bed. _He needs me_. She smiled.

"Hello? Earth to Kagome!" Inuyasha whispered loudly.

Kagome snapped back to reality. "Oh hey Inuyasha, what's up?"

"I need you to come down and meet me at Sesshoumaru's dorm…" He said quickly. "Now! Please hurry!" He added.

"Why?" She stood up and started pacing around Ayame's bedroom.

"Because I think Kikyo and Sesshoumaru are flirting it's creeping me out."

"What? Inuyasha you're jumping to conclusions. Sesshoumaru doesn't flirt. It's against his stoic nature. Besides he's way too old for her."

"So was Naraku." He countered.

"They weren't really dating Inuyasha." She reminded him.

"Ugh…whatever! Now stop pacing and just get over here!"

"How did you know I was pacing?" Kagome blushed. He knew way too much about her.

"I could just tell ok." He groaned. "Just come over."

"I don't know…" She sighed.

"Come on Kagome…I've done a lot of stuff for you in the past, the least you could do is help me out."

"Ok fine. What's the address?"

Inuyasha gave her the address. She hung up and said goodbye to Ayame.

* * *

A half hour later Kagome showed up at Sesshoumaru's doorstep.

"More of you…" Sesshoumaru groaned and slammed the door on her surprised and insulted face.

"HEY!" She yelled while banging on the door.

Sesshoumaru reopened the door. "Forgive me for my rudeness. I had no idea my day would be ambushed by three children." He sighed and sat on the couch.

"CHILDREN?" Inuyasha clenched his fist. "I'm no kid Sesshoumaru!"

"What ever." Sesshoumaru said nonchalantly.

"So…" Kikyo grimaced standing next to Kagome awkwardly.

"So…" Kagome sighed and answered back clenching her own fist.

Inuyasha then remembered how much Kikyo and Kagome hated each other. _Oh crap. _He wondered how the dinner would go.

* * *

Kagome, Inuyasha, Kikyo and Sesshoumaru all sat around a small table in the restaurant. Much to Kagome and Sesshoumaru's discussed Inuyasha and Kikyo were being lovey-dovey and feeding each other. Kagome was incredibly upset Inuyasha dragged her into the situation. It took all the might she had not to show her feelings to them.

Sesshoumaru groaned. _How do I get stuck in these situations?_

"So Sesshoumaru…" Kagome started.

"What?" He replied coldly.

"Well…Inuyasha and Kikyo are on a date and then there's the two of us…does that mean we're on a date?" Kagome said, attempting a joke.

Sesshoumaru smirked and decided to have some of his own fun.

"I don't know Kagome. Maybe. Want to head back to my place and solidify it." His smirk grew wider and he leaned forward seductively.

Kagome leaned back. "No, no I'm good…"

Sesshoumaru started chuckling. Kagome realized what he was doing. She threw her roll at him. "God! You're such a jerk Sesshoumaru!"

"And you're annoying." He retorted.

"Hey don't insult my friend." Inuyasha said suddenly.

"Look I can't help it that she's so annoying ok. Relax Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru took a bite out of the roll Kagome threw at him.

"You relax!" He stood up and clenched his fist ready for a fight.

"You know Inuyasha, if I didn't know any better I'd think you were defending a girlfriend." He grinned at Kikyo who didn't take the comment well. She looked at Inuyasha and Kagome, both blushing from what Sesshoumaru said.

Kikyo shook her head and ran outside. Inuyasha ran after her.

"Kikyo wait up! Where are you going?" He said catching her by the shoulder.

"HOME!" She said angrily.

"Why?" He asked confused.

"Because Sesshoumaru is right! You treat Kagome like she's your girlfriend or something!" She cried.

Inuyasha started laughing. "Are you serious? Kikyo she's just a friend. You know that. Look I love Kagome, but like a sister. I can't treat my sister like a girlfriend, that's beyond nasty and incestuous! Trust me Kikyo I'm not into Kagome in that way whatsoever! I bet if she stripped down naked right now I'd barf at the sight of it."

Kikyo giggled, but Kagome wasn't thrilled. She poked Inuyasha's back. He turned around and his face went red.

"How long were you standing there?" He asked nervously.

"Enough to know that you'd barf at the sight of my naked body…nice way to talk about a friend! JERK!" Kagome stormed off.

"Kagome!" He called out. Kikyo grabbed him by the arm.

"Let her cool down…come on let's go back inside." She smiled at him.

"Ok…" He said and went back in with her.

Kagome looked at them heading inside the restaurant happily. She shook her head and held back her tears as a cab pulled up at the curb. She got in and decided she couldn't like Inuyasha like that anymore. If only she could supress those feelings...

* * *

Oh man…it's getting so hard to write lately. I hope you're still all enjoying!


	12. The Freshman

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, lattes or pregnancy tests,

**Thanks for the reviews!**

DeathRose105- Yes…they are just selfish teens in love. You're not weird…it's kind of cool that you got a physical reaction form my writing. Well…cool for me at least. Haha

Brandtishot- I love playing around with Sess. It's so much fun! Yes…Kikyo and Inuyasha are clearly immature teens haha

TiffanyM- Yeah, Kagome's pretty angsty. I had similar situation where I feel for a realy good friend and he fell for a really gorgeous girl…so I feel for her…

Chapter 12

_**The Freshman**_

Sesshoumaru got home from class with a latte in one hand and a giggly study date in the other when he got the call that changed his life.

"Who's that Sess?" She said in a high-pitched voice as his phone rang.

Sesshoumaru sighed. He had asked her out because she was a math whiz, but she turned out to be a complete idiot savant. Sure she was pretty, but she was bland and annoying. He thanked the gods that someone was calling him.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Sess? It's Kagura." She said with urgency.

Sesshoumaru sat down surprised. He hadn't heard from Kagura since they slept together only a few months before.

"Hey. What's up?" He asked quickly.

"I have to tell you something."

His date looked at him oddly, wondering what was up. Sesshoumaru excused himself from the other girl and headed into his bedroom to talk to Kagura quietly. A few minutes later Sesshoumaru emerged. He was very pale and slow moving. His went over to his door and opened it wide.

"You should go." He said looking down.

"What? Are you dumping me for whoever that was? Who is she anyway?" The girl asked, clearly insulted.

"That was my ex. She's pregnant. It's mine. It's pretty safe to say you and me have no future together so…" He said as if he were completely unfazed by the revelation and opened the door wider for the girl.

The girl stared at him for a few minutes and then stormed out angrily.

Sesshoumaru didn't care much about hurting the girl's feelings.

He had much bigger problems.

He sighed and calmly threw his latte at the wall. Then he got up and left the apartment to go pay a visit mother of his unborn child.

* * *

"He kissed me!" Sango screeched as Kagome and Inuyasha walked home with her.

"What?" Kagome snapped her head around. "When? Where? Why didn't I know sooner?"

"About ten minutes ago, at my locker right before you guys came to get your own stuff. Isn't this amazing. He asked me to be his girlfriend too! I feel so mature and grown-up." Sango smiled. She hadn't had a boyfriend yet and was very excited about it.

Inuyasha simply laughed and rolled his eyes.

"What's your issue?" Kagome said annoyed, putting her hands on her hips. Because of her recent unrequited feelings for Inuyasha, Kagome had taken to being hostile towards him and ultra sensitive to whatever he said.

"Nothing…" He said not wanting to fight about it.

"Look not all of us can find 'love'…" She made sarcastic quotation marks with her fingers. "…so soon in our lives. God! You don't have to rub it in."

"You know what." Sango said. "I agree with Kagome. We'll see you later Inuyasha." The two girls turned away from him and walked the opposite direction and gave him a glare one last time.

Inuyasha sighed. He hated the girls when they got hormonal and constantly wondered if they were always PMSing together.

Suddenly Sango and Kagome came walking past him again.

"My house is that way." Sango said sheepishly as the two girls walked away from the poor teenage boy again.

Inuyasha looked at his two best friends and shook his head.

_Women…_

* * *

Sesshoumaru sat on Kagura's bed and looked up at her. She was dressed in a baggy sweater and jeans. Clearly she was attempting to be as unsexy as possible.

"Have you been to the doctors yet?" He asked.

"Actually I didn't even take the test." She frowned.

"What the hell?" He got up angrily. "You said you were pregnant!"

"I know…" She looked down. "I'm pretty sure I am…I'm really late and…look I just wanted your support when I took it! OK!" She had tears in her eyes.

"Ok." He nodded. "Fine. Go I'll wait for you."

She nodded silently and went into the bathroom.

About ten minutes later the two of them sat nervously staring at the test. Well, Sesshoumaru was. Kagura was two nervous and hysterical to watch it and couldn't stay still. Every few seconds she'd sit up, pace around the room and sit down again

It really annoyed Sesshoumaru, but under the circumstances he decided to let it go.

"Kagura." He said looking at the test.

"Can you tell yet?" She said looking at the floor.

"Yes. You're pregnant…we're pregnant…" Sesshoumaru said trying his hardest to keep his straight face and not freak out.

She shook her head and began to sob.

* * *

"Hey pretty girl." Inuyasha kissed Kikyo's forehead after she let him into her house for a study date.

"Hey yourself." She grinned and led him into the living room. As usual her parents weren't home. Kikyo planned to have a nice little make out session with her boyfriend after completing their math homework.

Unfortunately for her Inuyasha had other things on his mind.

"What's up Yash?" She asked noticing he looked upset.

"It's the girls." He sighed and sat down. "We got into another fight."

Kikyo took a deep breath to calm herself down. She really disliked Inuyasha's friends, especially Kagome. Still, she didn't want to end her relationship with Inuyasha knowing full well he'd choose his friends over her. She instead decided to become closer to Inuyasha and to accept his friends until she was confident enough in their relationship to give him that ultimatum.

"What did you fight about?" She asked sitting beside him.

"It's stupid…I made a crack about Sango and her first kiss and the two of them freaked out on me saying that not everyone gets a person to kiss right away. I guess it was about the two of us. Still, it wasn't even a crack…more like a comment. Like I said…it's stupid." He rested his head on Kikyo's lap. "What should I do Kikyo? Should I call them and apologize."

"No way! They're too oversensitive." She said honestly.

"Really? I don't know…"

"Look Inuyasha, they're only picking fights with you that connects me and us as a couple. Face it they don't like me, especially Kagome."

"You'll grow on them. Don't worry…now come on let's do some geometry!" He smiled and began to do some math problems.

Kikyo sighed, once again not getting anywhere with him and started on her homework as well.

* * *

"We should go to the doctor…to make sure. The home tests aren't always positive. Want me to make an appointment." Sesshoumaru said emotionless, staring at the ceiling.

"Ok…thanks." She nodded numbly, staring at the floor.

"No problem." He took a deep breath and stood up.

"Are you leaving already?" She looked up at him. Her eyes were red from crying. She looked exhausted and sad.

"Do you want me to stay?" He asked.

"Just hold me. Please." Her tired eyes pleaded desperately with him.

He nodded and sat down on the bed. She leaned on his shoulder. He then put both his arms around her. She nuzzled against him as they both lay back together on her small bed.

"Are you scared?" She whispered.

"No. It'll be fine." He lied.

"Well, at least that's one of us." She said numbly and cuddled against him.

They both stared off into nothingness until they both fell asleep together.

The following week Sesshoumaru and Kagura were waiting for the test results from the health clinic. The two were anxious and antsy. Kagura, being short-tempered was constantly provoking him into fights.

They were sitting in the examining room arguing about Sesshoumaru's college life. Kagura was convinced Sesshoumaru was sleeping with girls left and right and whenever he left her to go to school he was off with a girl instead.

"You're being ridiculous. Besides anything before I found out about the baby we weren't even together. You have no right to be mad." Sesshoumaru defended himself.

"Whatever…" She said crossing her arms.

"You were the one who cheated on me remember? How many guys were you with after we broke up?" Sesshoumaru then thought of something.

Kagura turned to him, already knowing what he was about to say.

"How do I even know he's mine?" He asked cruelly.

Kagura's face fell. Tears formed in her eyes.

The doctor knocked on the door. The two turned from each other's stares and toward the doctor's attention.

"So you are indeed pregnant. I need to go fill out some paper work, but it should only take a minute or so. I'll be right with you to give you all the necessary information on check-ups, pre-natal vitamins and answer any of your questions.

"Ok. Thank you." Kagura said, emotionless.

The doctor smiled and left the room.

"Go home Sesshoumaru." She said blinking back tears, refusing to look at him.

Sesshoumaru still ticked off and stressed about the prospect of having a child got up and went toward the door.

"And trust me…it's yours." She added, her voice full of hurt.

He sighed and left, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Wow…that was depressing. I need to bring the funny in…quick!

Please review!


	13. Temptation

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Kouga's number…

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Brandtishot**- Yes, I am a Kinkyho! Deal! Haha

**animeroxmywurld**- Haha…you're so puny! Thanks I tried to make this chapter a bit funny. I think I got a few good parts in.

**DeathRose105**- Yeah, they've got a very complicated relationship. It doesn't really excuse him, but she did cheat on him…

**TiffanyM**- Thanks! Here's to you and Greg!

Chapter 13

**_Temptation_**

Sango and Kagome were waiting for Ayame to walk home from school when she came out of the school in tears. Kagome and Sango braced themselves, knowing exactly what happened. Ayame walked up to them, sniffling, her eyes as red as her fiery hair.

"So either you've been crying or smoking up." Inuyasha said joining the group making a little "smoking pot" motion when he asked her the question.

Ayame began to sob. Kagome pushed Inuyasha.

"Ouch! What?" He put up his hands in defense.

"You're such a JERK! Can't you see Ayame is upset?" Kagome said angrily. While the friends all managed to make up after every fight it was still extremely easy to fall back into another one.

"Sorry." He pouted and stuck his hands in his pockets. "What happened anyway?"

"Kouga and I broke up!" She cried out.

"You guys were still together?" Inuyasha raised his brows. He thought they had broken up for good over a month before.

"They got back together about two weeks ago…I think. It's getting really hard to keep track…" Sango sighed.

"Well it's for good this time. Ugh he's such a…such a..." Ayame frowned. "I'm at a loss for words…"

"Well that's new." Inuyasha muttered whispered to Sango who stifled her giggled.

"Oh Ayame! I'll say it for you. He's a totally douche bag!" Kagome exclaimed.

Sango and Inuyasha turned to her. "Wow Kagome, nice language." Sango joked knowing full well Kagome wasn't the type to use derogatory words like 'douche bag'. Inuyasha smiled approvingly and held up his hand to her for a high five. She rolled her eyes and continued comfort Ayame.

"Come one, lets take you to WacDonalds. I'll treat you two a burger and jumbo fries for a good comfort meal." Kagome beamed. "Then lots of ice cream for dessert!"

"Wow…that's a lot of food." Inuyasha said.

"Are you calling us fat?" Kagome accused and placed her hands on her hips.

"What? No way! In fact you guys need to gain some weight!" He said hoping to get some points for that.

"Now you're saying we're all gross and skeletal? YOU JERK!" Kagome growled. Yes, she growled.

"What? Stop putting words in my mouth. I…" Inuyasha sighed. "You know what anything I say will be used against me. I'll see you all tomorrow." He walked away quickly before any of the girls could protest.

"So…WacDonalds?" Sango suggested.

The girls all nodded heading toward a night of vegging and man hating.

* * *

"Do you think we're too hard on Inuyasha?" Sango said before taking a spoonful of her ice cream.

"No way! He's a total jerk who is totally socially inept!" Kagome answered. "I mean what he said to Ayame! Totally inappropriate!"

"Actually now that I think about it the marijuana joke was kind of funny." Ayame smiled.

"That's not the point. It's not just Ayame…Inuyasha just doesn't know how to act around us girls…he treats us like we're his locker room buddies!"

"I'm ok with that." Sango smiled and ate some more ice cream.

"Yeah, it's nice to have a platonic friend like that." Ayame agreed, and then realized something. "Oh! I know why you're upset! It's because you don't want to be Inuyasha's buddy."

"Wow Ayame! Good catch!" Sango said.

"Thanks." She beamed.

Kagome frowned. "Ok, so I'm still hopelessly in love with Inuyasha. I can't help it. And I have to be so careful around him…that's why I always fight with him, if I don't we way slip and then he'll know…"

"Is that a bad thing?" Ayame asked.

"Ayame…you aren't suggesting?" Kagome looked at her friend.

"Look Kagome when it comes to love you gotta push past the obstacles. If you love Inuyasha as much as you say you do then just go for it!"

"But what about Kikyo?" Kagome asked.

"Screw Kikyo! Go get your man Kagome!" Ayame cheered her on.

"But…" Kagome started.

"Just tell him how you feel. Kagome you're gorgeous, smart, funny and ten times more amazing than Kikyo. Maybe he hasn't gone after you because he never thought of you as an option. Just make it clear that you're the perfect girl for him!" Ayame smiled.

"I have to disagree." Sango interjected.

The two girls looked at her, completely surprised by that remark. Sango had obvious hatred for Kikyo. They wondered why she defended that relationship.

"Kagome I think that you and Inuyasha would be the most incredible thing ever in the history of the universe, but don't try and steal him from Kikyo. Don't make him an adulterer." Sango looked down.

Kagome sighed. She had forgotten about Sango's hurt from last year. Her mother left her and her father and brother for another man. She didn't realize how much it affected the way she acted in life until now.

"You're right Sango." Kagome smiled and took her friend's hand. "How are you lately? Kohaku and your dad?"

The comfort food meal stop expanded into a sleep over and the girls discussed all their recent issues: Kouga the Jerk, Inuyasha the Oblivious Jerk and Sango's mother, The Whore.

* * *

About a week and half after Kouga and Ayame broke up for the hundredth time her friends began taking bets to when they'd get back together.

"I give it a week." Sango said putting some cash on the lunch table.

"Two days." Kagome put her own money out.

"By sixth period." Inuyasha looked through his wallet for some bills.

"What you guys doing?" Ayame asked and sat at the table.

"NOTHING!" The three of them frantically hid their money.

"Ok…" Ayame said skeptically.

"I'm gonna get some seconds. Anyone wanna come with me?" Kagome asked standing up.

"I just sat down." Ayame excused herself.

"Too much effort." Sango said.

"I gotta go see Kikyo now anyway." Inuyasha excused himself too and headed out of the cafeteria.

Kagome sighed. "Of course you are." She said to herself.

She avoided the large crowds as she headed towards the long lunch line. She sighed and waited with her tray.

"Hey." A male voice said from behind.

Kagome whipped her head around. It was Kouga. "Oh it's you." She said indifferently. She and Sango decided to give him the cold shoulder in support of Ayame.

"What's wrong?" He put his hands on her shoulder.

Kagome's eyes bulged.

"You seem tense." He rubbed her shoulders.

Kagome gulped.

"I've been noticing you a lot lately Kagome. You know you put way too much stress on yourself." He said sliding his hands up and down her arms.

Kagome gulped again.

"Hey are you gonna get food or continue flirting?" A kid called out behind Kouga. Kagome looked up, she was already next of line.

She snapped out of her Kouga induced trance and got her food. She was walking away when he grabbed her arm.

"Hey…if you're ever feeling tense gimme a call." He smirked and slipped her his cell phone number.

Kagome looked at him angrily, crumpled the paper in her hand and walked away back to her table. Kouga simply smirked. She may have given him that look and crumpled his number, but she didn't throw it out.

_She is so mine..._ He thought to himself as he watched her sit back down with her friends.

* * *

Over the next week Kagome avoided every place Kouga would be. No matter where she went he seemed to be there, eying her with his seductive stare and his devilish smile. While she didn't like him very much she couldn't help, but feel dangerously attracted to him. No matter how wrong it was she couldn't stop thinking about the way he looked at her.

Every time Ayame mentioned his name she jumped. She was so worried about what would happen if Ayame found out Kouga blatantly hit on her and she just let it happen.

It would be even worse if Ayame found out she kept his number.

* * *

I know it's short, but it's been a long day at work and this is all I can churn out for now.

I hope you enjoyed!


	14. Something There

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**HaLf-DeMoN-KaGoMe05**- Sorry…just warning you. This chapter is gonna have another cliffhanger. Haha

**DeathRose105**- Haha! Lucky for you…I'm stretching it out a bit 'cause I'm evil. Mwahaha. Seriously though, Inuyasha is kind of dumb. He needs to lean to keep his mouth shut. Haha, but in the end they all love him…

**Brandtishot**- Don't kill me…it's short again…prepare to get more interested this chapter…

**animeroxmywurld**- I'm still tired haha. Thanks!

Chapter 14

**_Something There_**

Sesshoumaru was studying for his midterm exams in his dorm room when his phone started ringing.

He decided to ignore it as he had a huge exam the next day. Besides, his roommate would probably pick up anyway.

"Sesshoumaru!" His roommate came into his room. "It's for you." He handed Sesshoumaru the phone.

"Who is it?" He asked.

"Some girl. I don't know." He said and left to go and study for his own tests.

Sesshoumaru stared at the phone for a minute and sighed. Who would be calling him tonight? He groaned and put the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" He groaned again.

"It's Kagura." She said meekly.

"Hey." He sat up. He hadn't talked to her since their fight in the doctor's office the month before. "What's up…is it the baby?" As much as he resented Kagura he couldn't stop thinking about the baby. He was lying to himself when he said he didn't think he was the father. He knew he was the father. He felt it.

"There is no baby." She said sadly and quickly.

"What are you talking about?" He asked slowly.

"I got rid of it…after you left. I was going to tell you sooner but…"

Sesshoumaru hung up the phone before she could give him an excuse. She had an abortion with out his consent. It wasn't fair. He didn't even get a say in it. He realized he felt something there, in his heart, something he didn't think he had.

He realized how much he had cared for that baby. He couldn't believe it. He loved it.

He didn't think he could ever love anybody.

That night he silently mourned for his unborn child.

* * *

Kagome stared at the poster, which advertised the upcoming school dance. She sighed as she was dateless.

"I'm not going with date either Kagome…" Ayame said, putting a supportive hand on her friends shoulder. "I thought I was going to go with Kouga, but it looks like we're officially done…" She sighed.

"Right…yeah." Kagome was still jumpy whenever Kouga's name was mentioned.

"Wanna go stag together? We can pick up cuties once we're there?" Ayame gave her adorable, ultra positive smile.

Kagome smiled back. "Yeah. That sounds awesome! For sure!"

"Ok. So we're definitely going shopping this afternoon!"

"No duh!" Kagome agreed.

"So what are you guys talking about?" Sango said walking over to them with Inuyasha.

"Oh Kagome and I are going to the dance together." Ayame smiled.

"Really?" Inuyasha raised his brow.

"Yeah. We both swore off men and decided to just date each other." Kagome joked.

"Nice." He grinned.

Sango hit him over the head.

"Ouch!" He covered his head.

"I hate perverts." Sango hit him again.

"Hey!" Inuyasha pouted.

"Anyway congratulations on your new found lesbianism." Sango joked.

"So is Kuranoske taking you?" Kagome asked changing the subject.

"Yup." Sango smiled goofily.

"Oh you guys are so cute together!" Ayame beamed. "And Inuyasha I'm assuming you're taking Kikyo."

"Yup." Inuyasha gave the same goofy smile Sango had plastered on her face. He attempted to lean against the wall, but not really paying attention missed it and fell on the floor.

Kagome laughed and rolled her eyes at Inuyasha all the while hiding her sadness and jealousy. She wished he could get that goofy just by thinking about her.

* * *

The dance arrived all too quickly for the four friends. Shopping was of course a success. All the girls felt beautiful and confident in their new clothes and their personalities shown through completely.

Ayame wore a short green jumper with a white shirt underneath and matching green flats.

Sango wore a pink and black blouse with jeans and her old ratty sneakers.

Kagome, the most feminine of them with a short, yellow, strapless dress and matching wedges.

This was the reason Inuyasha hated being one of the girls. They always made a big deal about getting dressed up, even Sango the tomboy.

Then he got a good look at Kagome. A really good look. He realized some tihngs there that weren't there before...

Like how long her legs actually were and how her curves were so…curvy.

"Hey Inuyasha." Kagome said coming up to him with Ayame, while Sango separated and went off with Kuranoske.

"H-hey Kagome…Ayame." He blushed.

"What's up with your face?" Ayame asked and went on her tiptoes going face to face with him. "You're all flushed."

"Uh…" He looked at Kagome and then looked toward the door. Standing there was Kikyo. Inuyasha smiled at her form across the room, she smiled back radiantly and walked over. "Hey Inuyasha…girls." She looked over at them, attempting to be nice and then realized something awful.

Kikyo's eyes widened as did Kagome's.

"Oh my god!" Ayame exclaimed. "You guys are wearing the same dress!"

The two rivals glared at one another. Inuyasha looked at the both of them.

"They're different colors." Inuyasha commented.

"It's still the same Inuyasha." Ayame said. She noticed Kagome and Kikyo stared at each other with murder in their eyes. "Come on Kagome. Let's dance!"

She pulled Kagome from the killer staring contest before it became physical. Kikyo followed suit and led Inuyasha onto the other side of the dance floor and the two started dancing together.

* * *

Kagome was grabbing some punch when she felt a strong, male hand caress her check. She dropped the ladle. She didn't have to turn around to find out who it was.

"Guess who." He said seductively.

"Go away Kouga." She said in a shaky voice.

Kouga grinned as she turned to face him. She stood her ground, telling him no with her eyes. Unfortunately Kouga was never one to get the hint. He kept grinning.

"I'm having an after party at my house. You're coming." He told her.

"No way. I'm going to Ayame's." She said.

"I'll see you later." Kouga smirked, ignoring her last comment and walked away before she could protest anymore.

Ayame grabbed hers and Kagome's coats and headed back into the gym to find her friends. She saw Kagome standing by the punch table looking shaken. She wondered what was up and went up to her.

"Hey Kagome."

Kagome jumped. "Sorry…Ayame you scared me!" She laughed nervously.

"Whatever weirdo." Ayame laughed with her. "Here's your coat." She handed her her coat. "We're chilling tonight right?"

Kagome looked out onto the dance floor at Inuyasha and Kikyo who were goofing around. After laughing at something he said Inuyasha swooped Kikyo up into a passionate kiss. Kagome's jealously pangs returned that second with a vengeance.

"KAGOME!" Ayame yelled. "Hello…EARTH TO KAGOME!"

"Oh sorry…I think I may skip tonight. I'm…I'm not feeling well." She looked sadly at Ayame.

Her friend nodded. "I understand. Call me if you need anything ok?"

"I will." Kagome smiled weakly.

The two friends hugged and Kagome left the gym alone.

* * *

Kagome didn't go home though. Instead she found herself in front of a strange house. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door, feeling pangs of nervousness. When the doorknob turned she closed her eyes and took another deep breath.

When she opened her eyes he stood before her with that trademark cocky smirk of his.

"Kagome." Kouga smiled. "You came. I'm surprised. What changed?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to party a little more." She said coyly.

He smirked again and led her inside.

* * *

Ahhh! Cliffhanger! Haha

Please review!


	15. I Gotcha

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**DeathRose105**- Yeah I'm pretty evil like that…I assure you this chapter has no cliffhangers.

**Brandtishot**- Haha…yeah she is…

**inu-rulz**- I'm getting the feeling you're upset at me…

Chapter 15

**_I Gotcha_**

Kagome walked inside Kouga's house nervously. She had seen the outside of the house plenty of times when she and Ayame went on stalk mode, but she had never actually been inside. It was large and spacious, confirming Kouga's bragging about being well off. She looked around the rooms on the bottom floor.

"You like it?" Kouga asked from behind her.

"Yeah…" She turned around to face him. "So when are the other guests coming?"

"Other guests?" He laughed.

"I thought this was an after party…" She gulped.

"It is…just for you and me…" He smirked and took her hand. "Come on let me finish the tour…I haven't even shown you my room yet."

"Kouga!" She removed her hand from his. "Look…I don't know what you're thinking, but I'm not like that…" She gave him a disgusted look.

"Kagome." He sighed. "Look, I only want you to be comfortable."

"Really? That's just what Sakura Kai's date rapist said when he assaulted her at a party last year!" She said thinking of what happened to a fellow classmate the year prior.

"You think I'm gonna rape you?" Kouga looked insulted. "What kind of guy do you think I am? I mean look I may not be a champ at fidelity, but I'd never physically hurt a girl. Especially a girl like you." He took her hands again. "I promise, I won't touch you unless you tell me you want to." He said genuinely.

Kagome sighed and looked up at him. "Ok. But we're only going to talk…"

"Ok." He smiled and took her hand again and led her up the stairs to his room.

* * *

Kagome removed her heels and then sat awkwardly on Kouga's bed. The two looked at each other for a few minute, then Kagome broke the stare and looked away blushing. She didn't get it. She was in love with Inuyasha, but she couldn't help, but be attracted to Kouga.

"You ok Kagome?" He asked.

"No. Not really." She said.

"Is it me?" He frowned.

"No…it's just a lot of stuff that's been piling up."

"Well, like I've said before." He began rubbing her shoulders. "You're so tense. You need a release…"

Kagome gulped again.

"Hey look, don't be nervous. I wont tell anyone. I promise."

Kagome closed her eyes and thought about Inuyasha, how she loved him and how he loved Kikyo instead. With tears in her eyes and turned toward Kouga and kissed him full on, shedding all of her inhibitions.

After a few minutes they pulled apart, breathing heavily.

He was genuinely happy…he finally got his big challenge. Even if he didn't tell anyone he was still quite happy with himself.

"So…how about some more release?" Kouga asked with his trademark grin.

_I gotcha Kagome… _He thought to himself.

Kagome nodded numbly and they started kissing again. As the night progressed so did the bases. Kagome, who had only kissed one before, with no tongue, let go of her innocent manner for one night and proceeded to do everything, but going all the way.

* * *

Two days later, Kagome was still reeling with guilt from her stupid mistake of hooking up with Kouga after the dance. She felt stupid and slutty. How could she betray one of her best friends? She couldn't answer that question.

She spent her engergy avoiding Ayame and Kouga. She thought if she ignored talking about it the whole scandal would blow over for her. It didn't help her though, it just alienated her and depressed even more.

Finally she couldn't handle the pressure and broke down the person she least expected.

When Inuyasha opened the door to a teary Kagome he wasn't expecting anything big to be going on. Kagome was the type to stay away from drama and only cried when she was really hurt. Inuyasha let her inside and took her to his room.

"Kagome, what's wrong with you? The last couple of days you've been acting odd…is this why you're crying?" He asked concerned.

Kagome nodded numbly, sniffling and wiping her tears.

"What happened Kagome?"

"I'm so ashamed…" She whispered.

"Kagome…"

"I did something really, really bad Inuyasha." She looked up at him.

"Well, spit it out Kagome. It's ok…I wont judge you…" He sat a little closer to her.

"Promise me." She choked.

"I promise Kagome."

"I…I hooked up with Kouga after the dance." She pit out as fast as she can.

Inuyasha blinked.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said.

"I'm sorry I just hallucinated…" He laughed. "What did you say?"

"I hooked up with Kouga." She said again.

He blinked again.

"Inuyasha…say something."

"Hold on. I need to process this." He said clearly in shock. "I don't think it's hit me yet. I'll be right back…" Inuyasha got up suddenly and left the room.

Kagome sat there kind of relieved. Inuyasha was never usually that calm when it came to big news like that.

Then all her relief dissolved and Inuyasha came crashing back into the room.

"WHAT THE FUCK KAGOME?" He yelled.

"I know…" She cried.

"This is Kouga…he's a jerk. You know this…he'll hurt you like he's hurt Ayame…" He crossed his arms.

"I know…" She looked down and started sobbing.

He sat down beside her and held her until she couldn't cry anymore. A few minutes later they pulled away.

"I thought you hated him…" He said.

"I guess I did, it's just…this year has been though for me and don't know it was kind of like getting the release I needed." She sniffled.

Inuyasha's faced scrunched up in disgust, understanding what she mean by release.

"Please don't look at me like that Inuyasha." Kagome pouted.

Inuyasha smiled and put his arm around her. "I guess we all make mistakes. I'll try not to think about you and Koga kissing." He shivered, repulsed by his won choice of words.

Kagome looked at him. "Inuyasha…what's your definition of hooking up?"

"My definition?" He thought about it for a minute. "Uh…tongue and some under the shirt action. Why…what's your version?" He asked suspiciously.

"Just the same as yours." She smiled wide, lying through her teeth.

"Right. That's what I thought." He said, clearly in denial.

The two of them sighed.

"So as awkward as this was…I'm glad you came to me." Inuyasha said after a few minutes of some awkward silence.

"I'm glad you listened."

The two smiled and Kagome leaned her head on his shoulder. She realized she had missed Inuyasha so much this year. All this time she spent fighting with and pining at him for nothing.

She was in love with him, but he was still her closest friend. She needed that friendship more than ever. At that moment she decided to focus more on her friendship with Inuyasha and less on being jealous of him and Kikyo. She also decided to take a break from boys and love. Period.

And that's just what she did for a long time.

* * *

I know it's short again. Sorry…

Anyway a little tidbit: I cringed as I wrote about Kouga and Kagome…so ICKY!

Please review guys!


	16. Let's Talk About Sex

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**DeathRose105**- Yeah she sucks like that…don't worry it'll happen eventually…

**animeroxmywurld**- No!! Kagome and Inuyasha only! Anything else is icky! Haha…and aw you're so cute! Don't worry I constantly gush about my niece and nephew…

**inu-rulz**- THANK YOU!

**Brandtishot**- Indeed. I'm quite mean to her, aren't I?

And just before we start...

**WARNING: This chapter contains awkward conversation about the act of intercourse. If you are faint of heart I suggest growing a thicker skin and reading it!**

Chapter 16

**_Let's Talk About Sex_**

Inuyasha and Kikyo were in a heavy make-out session in his living room when Sesshoumaru, who was on spring break from school walked in on them.

"Would you mind getting a room next time, no one wants to walk in on that little brother…" He said making a face.

"Consider it payback." Inuyasha said sourly remembering when he walked in on him and Kagura doing something much more and much nastier-looking than he and Kikyo ever did.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his brows, not sure what Inuyasha was paying him back for.

"I have to leave anyway. If Tototsai asks I'm at Jaken's." He said and left the house.

"I forgot how friendly your brother was." She grinned,

Inuyasha smiled at her little joke. "So where were we?" His innocent smile turned into a suggestive smirk and he leaned in for another kiss.

She kissed him back. Soon they fell back into the groove and began the stage of 'heavy petting', but when Inuyasha's hand made his way up her skirt Kikyo slapped his hand away.

Inuyasha pulled away from her and sighed.

"Look, Inuyasha I'm just not ready yet." She looked down. "I should go home anyway. I'll see you tomorrow at school ok?" She gave him a swift kiss on the cheek and grabbed her stuff.

"Kikyo you don't need to leave…I'll keep my hands off I promise." He said, hoping he could keep that promise when things got hot and heavy again.

"No, it's not that. Really. Love you! Bye!" She said and headed out the door.

Inuyasha leaned back on the couch and then headed upstairs to take a very cold shower.

* * *

Kagome was sitting doing her homework in her bedroom when her mother knocked on the door.

"Kagome…may I come in dear? I have your laundry." She asked sweetly.

"Yeah sure mom." She put away some of her papers when her mom came in with a hamper full of clean laundry. She put it on the floor next to Kagome's other hamper filled with her dirty laundry.

Kagome stared at her mother, waiting for her to leave her room. After a minute it became apparent to Kagome that her mother wasn't going anywhere for the time being.

"Do you want to tell me something Mama?" She asked.

"Well yes, here let me help you fold your clothes." Mrs. Higurashi picked up a sweater and folded it.

"Thanks Mama. So what' up?"

"Sweetie, I think it's time we had the talk." She said uncomfortably.

Kagome blinked. "Mom…didn't we take care of that six years ago?" She frowned. Could her mother have actually forgotten the most awkward conversation the two had ever had in their history of mother and daughter.

"Well, sort of. We took care of the puberty and literal parts, but I wanted to kind of review a little and find out where you are in life."

"Mom." She looked at her mother nervously. "Where are you going with this?"

"Kagome, are you sexually active?" Her mother asked seriously.

Kagome was about ready to crawl into a rock and die.

"Mama…" She started.

"Now I know I'm your mother and you would die before telling me about your sexual escapades…"

"Mom trust me there are…" Kagome swallowed. "There are no escapades…never escapades whatsoever…" Kagome made a face at her mother's choice of words.

"Its just…Kagome when I last spoke to you were just a little girl, so sweet ad innocent. You thought the only uses for a penis' and vaginas were to pee." Kagome was officially mortified, still her mother continued, much her discern. "And back then the only boy you went out with was Inuyasha, who with his long, pretty hair and pre-pubescent little boy voice could pass for your little butch, lesbian friend." Kagome couldn't believe her ears. "Now Inuyasha is tall and manly with muscles. Kagome's he's ripped for goodness sakes." Kagome just stared at her mother. "And you had that strange Kouga boy calling here for almost a month! I've heard about him from the other mothers! Oh Kagome he's a heartbreaker and he's so experienced for his age! In fact everyone n your high school seems to be too experienced for his or her own good. Your father only had two sexual partners before me and I only had one…" Kagome's mother smiled fondly.

"Mom please…" Kagome squirmed in her seat.

"Kagome, I just want to know what you're doing. Are you ok? Are you using protection? I don't want you to get an SEXUALLY TRANSMITTED DISEASE…"

Kagome groaned.

"Mom you don't have to worry! Really! I've joined the abstinence club…" She lied through her teeth. "Actually there's a meeting tomorrow afternoon!" She made up quickly.

Mrs. Higurashi's eyes lit up. "OH! How wonderful Kagome! Oh dear…I need to do this laundry right quick! Goodnight dear!" She smiled and left Kagome's room.

Kagome sunk in her chair and breathed a sigh of relief wondered if anyone else in the world had a such a basket case of a mother like she did…

* * *

The next day Kikyo and Tsubaki were talking about the previous night in the school library.

"I just don't know…I mean Inuyasha seems a gentleman when it comes to sex, but he can only hold off for so long, what if he breaks up with you 'cause you wont put out…." She said intentionally filling Kikyo with doubt about her relationship with Inuyasha.

Unfortunately Kikyo was too naïve to realize just how fake of a friend Tsubaki was.

"You think he'd do that?" Kikyo was unsure of what to think.

"Yeah, he may be your true love, but he's still a horny teenage boy…"

Kikyo sighed. Tsubaki smiled and put took Kikyo's hand, feigning support.

"Look hun, I know you want to wait, but that's not gonna cut it with a guy who, let's face it could have any girl wants." Tsubaki was right, once Inuyasha grew a few inches, lost the braces and grew into his body he was a hot commodity.

"I don't know…" Kikyo looked down, still holding onto her fading moral beliefs.

* * *

Meanwhile Inuyasha was asking advice about the same issue. Unfortunately the poor soul he asked was Kagome.

"I think I'm ready to have sex with Kikyo..." He said to her bluntly when he sat down beside her in their study hall class.

Kagome choked. "Uh…that's nice for you?" She said, unsure of what to day.

"The thing is, she wants to wait. Well, that's what she says, I mean I'll respect what she tells me, but I just know that her body is saying otherwise to me. I mean last night we were making out and I only got to touch her underwear for a second, but I swear she was totally wet."

Kagome choked again. "Do you mind Inuyasha? I have enough trouble digesting the school lunch on my own, must you tell me this when I'm trying to deal with mystery meat that's stuck in the pit of my stomach…"

"Sorry. I just thought I could talk to you about this. I mean Sango would go on a complete Kikyo hating rant and Ayame would just gush for hours about all the mushy romantic ways to go about it. I don't really have close guy friends. Sesshoumaru and Totosai are out of the question entirely. Besides I thought you'd be open minded considering your little escapade with you-know-who a few months ago…" He reminded her once again about the Kouga incident, something he brought up whenever he wanted to talk to Kagome about something serious.

"Ok. Fine you have a point, but what's with people and the word 'escapades'?" Kagome shivered at the memory of her mother saying it the night before.

"Kagome what should I do?" He ignored her question and went straight to his own.

"I say give subtle hints. Don't pressure her though. My advice is to make her think sex is HER idea." She gave a sneaky grin. Kagome decided if she couldn't' have Inuyasha she should try to let it go and decided to let the relationship run it's course. Besides she loved having her best friend back.

"Kagome I had no idea how conniving you were…now how do I make it seem like it was her idea?" He asked leaning toward her.

She smirked and shrugged as if it were no big deal.

* * *

Tsubaki and Kikyo were walking toward the study hall classroom in order to get to their lockers when they saw Kagome and Inuyasha leave the classroom joking around with each other.

The two were laughing about something and started pushing each other around. Then Kagome proceeded jumped on to his back. From the angle Kikyo was standing she saw for than innocent friendship, but hardcore flirting instead.

"I heard Kagome went down on some guy after the dance a few months ago…" Tsubaki whispered to Kikyo. "She's kind of pretty too…" Tsubaki said, feeding Kikyo's doubts again, knowing full well about her feelings for Kagome and Inuyasha being best friends.

"Maybe you're right Tsubaki…" She said, giving into peer pressure and fully forgetting about her wanting to stay abstinent through high school.

* * *

Ahhh that evil Tsubaki! Such a schemer!

Anyway I hope you liked! Please review!


	17. Hate Is Safer Than Love

Disclaimer: I don't Inuyasha or his sweatshirt. Damn that Kikyo!

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**DeathRose105**- Yeah I love writing her. She definitely fits the typical high school bitch character…I have an interesting plotline for her coming up in the chapter after this one.

**inu-rulz**- She needs to die! No…I sort of like Kikyo! She will get her heart broken a lot thought, so don't worry…

**Brandtishot**- Me or Tsubaki? If it's me I'm not mean…if I were mean I wouldn't update. Haha.

**TiffanyM**- Naw it's cool! Glad you have returned! Can't wait for your comment on this chapter if you have the chance!

**animeroxmywurld**- Haha thanks! I adore that nickname…you can call me G if you must…that may be easier…OH! And I loved that random little line at the end. You're so cute!

Anyway, may I now present to you what you have all patiently waited for!

Chapter 17

_**Hate Is Safer Than Love**_

On the last day of Sesshoumaru's spring break he was walking around town with his old friends. He was hoping to avoid Kagura during his visit and succeeded. She apparently left school in the in the middle of the first semester.

His hopes were shattered when he was heading home after eating out with his friends when the very girl he was trying to avoid turned the corner. The two stopped short of each other. They both eyed each other, unsure of what to due. Then Sesshoumaru looked down, observing her billowy dress and noticed something disturbing.

"What the hell is happening with your stomach?" He asked, alarmed.

Kagura looked down.

"You're still pregnant!" Sesshoumaru exclaimed. "You lying bitch!"

A bunch of passersby gave him a dirty look for saying such a thing to a pregnant woman.

"Sesshoumaru…I'm sorry. I thought it would be easier to just let you think the baby was gone…" She cried.

"Well it wasn't. How dare you not consider my feelings in this?"

Kagura tried to hide her smile. _Since when does he have feelings?_

"This was really low Kagura. Even for you…" He looked at her with disappointment and resentment.

"I couldn't go through with the abortion, I just didn't want to deal with you…besides I didn't want us to be tied down with the kid…" She looked down, avoiding his judgmental gaze.

"But I…" He started to say. He had wanted the child. He wanted it all along actually. He was pissed at Kagura and hated her for what she did to him, but at the same time he was happy and relieved that his baby was alive. Still Kagura cut him off before he could vocalize that to his very pregnant ex-girlfriend.

"Correction, I don't want to be tied down with the baby." Kagura said.

"Then why did you keep it?" He asked, coming closer.

"Because I couldn't kill it, I felt it inside of me. I couldn't do that, besides I'm going to put it up for adoption Sesshoumaru. This baby should have either of us as parents." Kagura sighed, _why does he have to push so hard?_

Sesshoumaru looked down sadly. He wanted to protest. He loved this baby. He had never loved anyone in his life. He needed this baby in his life.

"I'm interviewing prospective parents next week. You can be there with me if you want." Kagura offered with a weak smile.

"No." He said flatly and walked away before she could stop him.

* * *

Inuyasha knocked on Kikyo's door. He was there for another chaste study date with Kikyo when she answered the door wearing a sweatshirt she had borrowed from him the week before. Inuyasha's jaw dropped.

"Hey." She said shyly, holding her hands in front of her.

"Hey." He choked.

"I hope you don't mind that I still haven't returned it…" She said showing off the sweatshirt and spinning around. "But if you play your cards right you'll get it off me very soon." She added a mischievous grin.

Inuyasha smiled back. She took his hand and led him upstairs to her bedroom. When they got inside Inuyasha decided not to waste anytime. He came close to her and kissed her. She kissed back deepening it. The two kissed passionately for a moment when they pulled away to take a breath. Inuyasha then noticed the room was filled with lit candles.

"Wow…Kikyo this is amazing." He smiled.

"Yeah." She sat on the bed, looking down shyly and crossing her legs. "It's pretty neat…" Kikyo slowly lifted her eyes to his and slowly opening her legs, smiling seductively.

"Kikyo…" He said slowly. He sat beside her and put his arm around her awkwardly. Inuyasha had spent a lot of effort trying to sleep with his girlfriend, but now that she was offering it to him he couldn't believe how nervous he was.

This was her first time. He knew that. What if he messed it up? What if he hurt her? What if she ended up hating him? What if he finished to fast!

Inuyasha gulped when she rubbed his knee. "Inuyasha…you're in lala land again." She said, already used to Inuyasha constantly being in deep thought.

"Oh…sorry." He took a deep breath and leaned into kiss her.

After a minute he laid her back on the bed and positioned himself on top of her. He caressed her cheek.

"You're so beautiful." He said before kissing her again.

* * *

"I can't believe you're going to be a father! Sesshoumaru this is wild!" Jaken squealed as he watched Sesshoumaru and Bankotsu play basketball at the local court.

"Yeah…I'm trying not to think about it now." Sesshoumaru said as emotionless as possible, trying to concentrate on his game and on his odd friend's comments on his current dramas.

"I can't believe that bitch lied to you…are you absolutely sure it's yours?" Bankotsu asked as he made a shot.

Sesshoumaru caught the ball. "Of course it is. Bankotsu let me ask you something."

"Shoot." He said.

Jaken laughed at the pun.

Sesshoumaru made Jaken stifle a giggle when he actually shot the ball. He sat down on the bleachers and retied his sneakers.

"Look, last year when you hooked up with Kagura…she only went down on you right?" Sesshoumaru asked, once again emotionless.

"Yeah…why?" Bankotsu said slowly, hoping his friend wasn't still pissed at him about the whole situation.

"Well you were going to fuck her right?"

"We were gonna, but I didn't have a condom on me so she refused to go any farther than that…" Bankotsu rolled his eyes, realizing what Sesshoumaru was getting at. "Oh come on, so she acted smart once. Big deal, besides those things aren't fully effective anyway…"

"Look, I'm telling you, even when we started sleeping together she always had a condom or we wouldn't do it. Simple as that…" He sighed. "Besides the last time we slept together was very in the moment and…"

"She's probably been in the moment with lots of guys Sess…"

"Look I know it's mine ok. Trust me." He said ending the conversation right then and there. "Come on Jaken." Sesshoumaru got up and motioned for him to follow.

"Coming Sesshoumaru!" He cried and waddled after him.

Bankotsu sighed and made a few more shots on his own before heading out.

* * *

Kikyo lay back on the bed as Inuyasha fiddled with the condom wrapper.

"These are a lot harder to open then you'd think…" He laughed nervously.

Kikyo stayed silent. Her heart was pounding so fast. She had listened to Tsubaki's advice and had decided to do this to keep her guy, but she was so nervous and uncomfortable. She had begun to think Tsubaki was a total idiot. She hoped Inuyasha hadn't noticed and he hadn't. Still the process preceding the sex was too long and uncomfortable for her. It made Kikyo think about what was going on a much more, making her doubt a lot more.

"Got it!" Inuyasha help up the condom triumphantly and unzipped his pants.

Kikyo shot up. "I CAN'T DO THIS!" She yelled.

"Huh?" Inuyasha dropped the condom. "But I thought…"

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, but I don't want to ok…I tried to convince myself I did, but it clearly it didn't work. Look, I think you should just leave or something…"

Inuyasha took a deep breath. Kikyo had been singing the same tune for a while. They would be getting hot and heavy when she'd cool off fast, knowing Inuyasha would be nice and except it. This time was different. Inuyasha had a sudden attitude change. He had been too nice for too long and was sick of it.

"Why do you have to be such a fucking tease?" He snapped.

"Inuyasha!" Kikyo was taken aback. He never spoke to her like that. Ever.

"Well." He stood his ground. He didn't care that he was being a complete asshole to Kikyo. Enough was enough. She couldn't keep doing things like this to him.

"Get out." She said.

"Answer my question first." He was just as stubborn as she was.

"Get out and don't see me, don't talk to me. We're over Inuyasha." She said, wiping back forming tears.

Inuyasha nodded and left. Good riddance anyway.

Kikyo stood by the doorway into her room for a few minute, hoping Inuyasha would come back and everything would be ok again, but he never did. Once Kiyo realized this she threw herself onto the bed and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Sesshoumaru knocked violently on Kagura's door around the same time Inuyasha broke up with Kikyo.

Kagura opened the door wearing a maternity nightgown. She was surprised to see Sesshoumaru considering their last meeting. They stared at each other for a moment before Sesshoumaru broke the eye contact and walked into her house.

"Where are your parents?" He asked looking around.

"No home. Why?" She said following him as he went from room to room.

"I need your dad." He said stopping in front of her. "I need to ask him something."

"What are you up to?" She crossed her arms.

"Don't give up this baby." He said.

"Sesshoumaru I have to…I can't do this on my own." She sighed.

"You won't." He took her hands. "I want this baby. Let me do this with you. Please Kagura."

"Sesshoumaru…what are you proposing?" Kagura said, completely flabbergasted.

"Marriage." He smirked. "Isn't that obvious?" He got down on one knee and handed her a velvet box. "It's not real or anything, but I think I got my point across."

"Sess…"

"Marry me Kagura. Let's raise our baby together." He put his hands on her swelled stomach. "I was going to ask your dad first, but I can't wait. Let's get married and have our baby."

Kagura was too overcome with surprise and emotion not to say no.

* * *

So YAY I finally managed to write another chapter! YES!

I hope you enjoyed! Please review!


	18. Don't Worry Baby

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**DeathRose105**- Haha blue balls…and trust me he's going to have them for a while…haha

**animeroxmywurld**- Aw…modest and adorable! Haha…anyway yeah I can't wait to write everything out…go prequels!

**Riri2885**- I know…I'm stinky like that…sorry I usually update faster too…I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**inu-rulz**- Haha…yeah I am pretty perfect aren't I?

**TiffanyM**- Whoa mamma indeed! Sorry I took so long…enjoy!

**Brandtishot**- Now, now it's going to be all right don't worry! Yeah I'm not a huge Kagura fan either…

Chapter 18

_**Don't Worry Baby**_

Sesshoumaru and Kagura began their married lives at the start of the summer. The two of them were getting along for the most part and while they weren't living in the nicest of apartments it wasn't so terrible considering their financial situation. Sesshoumaru had decided to take a break from school and took a menial, copy boy job in an advertising firm where he would be supposedly 'going places'.

Kagura who had finished her schooling with a tutor decided she would also take a job a few months after the baby would be born.

While the couple was getting along for the most part it was clear that they weren't in love with one another. While Kagura tried to look forward to a life with Sesshoumaru and their baby she longed for the excitement of being a teenager and heading off to university.

Sesshoumaru, on the other was completely content with the idea of being a father. He already had dozens of names swimming in his head. His only worry was he wouldn't be fit to be a father. Sesshoumaru had excelled in every academic or physical challenges, but when it came to anything emotional he was usually a failure. He hoped to break that losing streak with his baby.

* * *

Kagome tried to hide her smile when Inuyasha told her about his break up with Kikyo.

"I'm done with girls!" He said to her sulking on his bed.

"So you want me to hook you up with Kouga then?" She teased.

"That's not what I mean…besides I think enough people in our social circle had their fun with Kouga." He teased back.

Kagome stuck out her tongue.

"Anyway I don't mean done with all females. I just mean girls. I want a woman. Not some silly, selfish, little tease. I want someone sexy, vibrant and straight forward."

_He's describing the total opposite of me... _Kagome mused.

"Anyway I'm not going to mope about Kikyo anymore. I'm so over her."

"You are so not!" Kagome countered. She knew Inuyasha. He really loved Kikyo and she knew he couldn't turn off his feelings so fast.

"Believe what you want, but I'm done with that girl. It's about time I start playing the field anyway." He grinned and leaned back on his bed. "And what better way to start than going to Tsubaki's party tomorrow night?"

"You were invited?" Kagome asked.

"Yup. Tsubaki invited me personally last week."

"You do realize you were only invited because of Kikyo right?"

"Maybe, but what's more badass than crashing the party thrown by your ex's best friend?" He smirked.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "You never give up do you? So can I join you or are you flying solo?"

"Of course you're coming! I need a wingman!" He exclaimed.

"Right…how am I going to help you pick up girls?"

"Just play me up to them…please? I'll help you out with guys…" He gave her his puppy dog look.

Kagome sighed. "I'll think about it." She said, knowing she'd end up having to go anyway.

She didn't really mind though. After all this could be a perfect opportunity to show Inuyasha that she was the right girl for him all along.

* * *

With Sango out with her boyfriend and Ayame being unreachable Kagome and Inuyasha attended the party with only each other. Kagome's job was to find a suitable girl for her friend and play him up to her. It was an easy job in her opinion...she was the suitable girl and she already like him! Genius!

All she needed was to find the right time and words to tell him.

Meanwhile Inuyasha decided he would also try playing the field on his own. He was hoping he could score a number or two.

His modest mission was nothing compared to the situation he would find himself in ten minutes later.

"Inuyasha?" A female voice asked in a sultry voice.

He turned around and saw Tsubaki standing before him.

"Hey Tsubaki." He smiled.

"Hey yourself Mr. Single Guy." She grinned.

"So Kikyo told you about our breakup?" He sighed.

"Yup. I heard every aching detail. You dog you." She shoved him playfully.

_Is she flirting with me? _Inuyasha shook off the thought.

"Anyway it's a shame you guys had to break up over _that_."

"Yeah it was…"

"You know…" She stroked his arm. "You need a girl who can handle a guy like you. And Kikyo may be beautiful, but she's a total ditz when it comes to guys."

"Aren't you supposed to be her best friend? You don't seem to fond of her right now…" Inuyasha said, focusing on Tsubaki's moving hand and wishing she were stroking another part of his body.

"I'm supposed to be a lot of things Inuyasha, but it's my party and I'll do what I want to…"

"So what do you want to do?" He smiled and grabbed her hand.

"Isn't it obvious?" She smirked.

As Kagome went over what she wanted to say to Inuyasha she bumped into a distressed looking Kikyo.

"Have you seen Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked.

"No…why? I thought you two were over."

"You must be real happy about that…" Kikyo said defensively.

"Whatever…look I don't know where he is ok…besides he's over you."

Kikyo gasped, clearly insulted. She crossed her arms.

"You know what? I'll just find Inuyasha myself."

"Not if I find him first!" Kagome challenged.

"YOUR ON!"

The two looked at each other and raced around the party in search of Inuyasha. After a few minutes the two ran upstairs and busted into one of the bedrooms. To their disgust they found Kouga and Ayame of all people in a compromising postion.

"Kagome! Hey girl!" Ayame said, trying to be as casual as possible. "Guess what...I got back together with Kouga!"

"Clearly..." Kikyo said rolling her eyes.

"That's great..." Kagome smiled, at least she wouldn't have to deal with Kouga's advances any longer. "I got to go...see you later!"

"Kay! Bye!" She smiled happily and went back to kissing Kouga

The two rivals closed the bedroom door before they could be exposed to anymore of _that_ and looked at each other menacingly.

Once again the two started their game again and raced in and out of the bedrooms, until they made yet another shocking bedroom discovery.

* * *

Sesshoumaru was reading a parenting book about first time fathers when Kagura walked into the bedroom clutching her stomach.

He stood up, already knowing what was coming.

"Sesshoumaru…." She winced and looked up at him. "I think my water just broke…"

He instantly picked up the bag they had packed for the hospital and hoisted it on to his shoulder. Then he took her in his arms to take her downstairs to the car, while also calling the hospital to let them know of their arrival in advance.

This was it. He was really going to be a father.

* * *

By this time Inuyasha was multitasking by making out with Tsubaki and also trying to fiddle with damned condom. The two didn't waste anytime. Inuyasha's pants weren't fully off and Tsubaki simply listed her skirt.

_Easy access… _Inuyasha thought happily to himself.

Once Inuyasha figured out the condom he mounted her and was ready to thrust in when he was interrupted.

"Inuyasha!" Two girls gasped together.

Inuyasha rolled off Tsubaki and fell off the bed. Rubbing his head his looked up and saw Kikyo and Kagome, standing frozen at the door.

"Tsubaki…" Kikyo looked disgusted at her supposed best friend. "Inuyasha…" She looked disappointed at her ex. "How could you…" She ran away before her tears became visible.

Kagome crossed her arms and shook her head at Inuyasha.

"Kagome…uh…" He said trying to explain himself.

"SERIOUSLY?" Kagome rolled her eyes and left.

* * *

Seconds after getting caught with Tsubaki Inuyasha got a call from Totosai informing him that Kagura went into labor. He quickly got on his pants and left a distraught, confused andsexually frustrated Tsubaki alone in her bedroom. He ran down the stairs and found Kagome.

"We need to go!" He said urgently.

"You're done with Tsubaki already…wow Inuyasha I expected you to have more endurance!" She teased, showing how annoyed she was.

Given the circumstances Inuyasha decided to let that one go.

"Kagura's in labor…wanna go meet my nephew?" He asked.

Kagome nodded happily upon hearing the good news and decided to forget about the Tsubaki incident. Looking back on it she passed it off as her friend having temporary insanity.

"How do you know it's a boy?" She said as they left the house.

"Come on…can you imagine Sesshoumaru with a baby girl?"

The two laughed at the thought.

* * *

A few hours later Rin was born. Inuyasha, Kagome, Jaken, Bankotsu and Totosai surrounded Sesshoumaru as he held his new baby Rin. Kagura had fallen asleep so the group whispered in the hospital room.

"Can I hold her?" Inuyasha asked.

"No." Sesshoumaru said.

Jaken attempted to play with the baby's fingers, but Sesshoumaru stepped back.

"No touching." He said possessively.

"Sesshoumaru…you're going to have to let go of her sometime." Bankotsu smiled.

"Not yet." He said stubbornly.

"At least let your godfather hold him!" Totosai cried.

"YOU ARE NOT THE GODFATHER! I AM THE GODFATHER!" A strange voice called from the door.

Everyone turned to shush the crazed stranger and saw a short, balding man.

"Myoga?" Inuyasha, Totosai and Sesshoumaru said together.

"That's right! I'm back to see my godson's daughter!"

"What?" Totosai crossed his arms. "You forfeited your godfather rights when you ran out on these boys after their parents died because you were too cheap to pay for their bills. You cheap coward!"

"Well I'm back now…isn't that what matters?"

Totosai sighed. "You need a place to stay don't you?"

"Well seeing at Master Sesshoumaru moved out…that means there's an extra room right?"

"Freeloader." Inuyasha growled

"We'll talk later Myoga. I don't want to fight in front of this precious little girl…" The old man smiled and caressed the baby's cheek.

"No!" Sesshoumaru said again possessively.

Totosai took ten steps back, afraid of the crazy, overprotective new father.

* * *

The next morning Sesshoumaru was holding the baby in the nursery when he got an unexpected vistor.

"Kikyo." He said, looking up at her.

"Hi Sesshoumaru. I hope you don't mind my intruding. I wanted to see the baby, but I couldn't go with Inuyasha because…" She sighed and put on a big smile to change the subject of Inuyasha before it started. "Well, I just wanted to congratulate you and see the baby…she's beautiful by the way." She smiled and played with the baby's hand.

Somehow Sesshoumaru didn't seem to mind Kikyo touching his baby.

He surprised himself even more when he offered to let her hold Rin.

"I'd love too!" She said happily and took the baby in her arms. "What's her name?" She said as she rocked and cooed at the baby.

"Rin."

"Rin." She smiled down at the baby. "That's lovely."

"Yeah." He agreed, smiling at Kikyo and then down at his daughter.

* * *

Sorry I took so long! Please review!


	19. This Charming Man

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**DeathRose105**- Yay Rin! And yes I know, Inuyasha is a total dickhead…JERK! Sorry I have boy issues...haha

**Brandtishot**- They are awe! Yay them!

**inu-rulz**- Haha, I know…they're so made for each other it's ridiculous!

**TiffanyM**- So many 'so cutes!' and 'awes' haha…I LOVE IT!

**animeroxmywurld**- I know! How could he do that kind of thing? JERK! Oh yeah! 'Cause I wrote him that way…haha…oh and yes, Tsubaki is a total whore if that's what you meant to write.

Anyway…

I feel terrible, I like to think I have fanfiction writing standards and I totally broke them. Not only did I take forever to update (according to my standards), but it's also another short chapter…with a cliffhanger! Please don't hate me my faithful readers!

Chapter 19

**_This Charming Man_**

The first half of junior year was very uneventful compared to the past two years.

Kagome had kept the promises she made to herself. She completely ignored her feelings toward Inuyasha until they were non-existent and hadn't dated anyone all year. Even when some boys asked her out she turn them down. She didn't mind though, not having to worry a boyfriend shifted her focus to her studies instead causing her to excel in her classes. While she once felt insecure about keeping up with her academically smarter friends when applying colleges, she now felt confident and decided to apply to the same good schools Sango and Inuyasha wanted to apply too.

After a rough beginning Sango had come into her own. She was still healing her emotional wounds from her mother leaving, but with the help of her best friends and her boyfriend, Kuranoske she was feeling happy for the first time in a long time.

Inuyasha and Kikyo both established at the beginning of the school year that they were in fact over, though many of their fellow students couldn't believe it until Kikyo began telling everyone that she had been going out with Bankotsu, now a college student, since the summer. It was a bigger shock than the rumor floating around that Inuyasha almost slept with Tsubaki at her party that summer.

Oh and Ayame and Kouga had settled back into their on and off relationship. At this point their friends were entirely sick of it and tried to block it out as much as possible.

Still not much had changed for these six misguided high school juniors. Kagome was still dateless, Sango was still ever sarcastic, Inuyasha still pined for Kikyo who was dating a popular, older guy and Ayame and Kouga were constantly at each other's throats.

It was a happy, boring time for them.

That was until Sango came to her friends with beyond huge news.

"I did it." She said vaguely one day while sitting outside, eating lunch with Ayame, Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Did what?" Kagome said spooning her yogurt.

"You know…_it_." Sango emphasized.

Then they all realized. "Oh…" The three of them said together.

"With Kuranoske?" Inuyasha asked.

"No with Kouga." Sango said sarcastically. Ayame choked, causing her friends to stare.

Ayame cleared her throat. "Sorry…so you had sexy time with Kuranoske…tell us about it…" She smiled, trying to get the attention off of herself.

"Yeah…I did."

"How was it for you? Did it hurt?" Ayame asked. Sango was about to answer, but Ayame continued. "It totally hurt for me. Like, Kouga had no idea what to do with me. I think I was his first. How weird is that? Maybe I was his practice considering the jerk hooked up or slept with every slut in the school." She said bitterly and Kagome shuddered remembering Kouga and hers odd encounter the year before. Ayame continued. "Anyway it was so awkward. He like, thrusted really hard. I mean he didn't even realize that it was hurt like, a lot. Then when I screamed out he thought I liked it…god he's such an idiot and…"

"AYAME!" The three yelled together.

"Oh sorry…too much info again?"

The three nodded.

"Oops. Sorry again. I guess I got a little carried away. So…did it hurt? Like a lot?"

"A little." Sango said sheepishly.

An awkward silence fell upon the group until Kagome realized something.

"Wow." Kagome said and then looked at Inuyasha who caused her to start laughing out of nowhere.

"What's so funny?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well, it's just that Sango lost her virginity before you did." She giggled.

"That's not funny." He said, clearly annoyed.

"I think it is…"

"Well you're still a virgin…so in a way you're dissing your self." He grinned, satisfied with his comeback.

"Well, yes I am a virgin Inuyasha, but I'm a virgin by choice. I have had many opportunities. You on the other hand screwed up your only two options and had acquired permanent blue balls." She smiled back, satisfied with her comeback.

The other girls giggled.

"What is this? Pick on Inuyasha day?" The lone boy pouted.

"YES!" The three girls called out and then burst into a fit of giggles.

"I hate girls." He pouted again.

* * *

Kagura walked into her apartment and found Sesshoumaru playing around with baby Rin. She stopped by the doorway and just watched her husband interact with their daughter. She smiled as he lifted their baby up into the air. Kagura smiled and tried to hide the jealously she felt. She hated herself for it, but she was jealous of her own daughter.

She once thought Sesshoumaru couldn't love anyone, but then Rin was born. Kagura sometimes felt happy about the baby, because that brought her and Sesshoumaru together. Then there were times when she realized she would never get any love from Sesshoumaru, who still hadn't kicked the nasty habit of being cold and distant around those who loved him.

Sesshoumaru seemed to be only capable of loving his daughter.

"Hey Kagura." Sesshoumaru said, looking up at her. She was staring at him again from the doorway. She had been doing that a lot lately.

"Hey baby, you're home from work early." She said noting the time.

"Oh. Yeah…I got off early today. Normally Totosai picks her up, but I decided to use my time off for some bonding time." He said while adjusting the baby in his arms.

"Oh Sesshoumaru." She smiled and took the baby. "You're so cute, you know that." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and gave him a suggestive look.

"You know…I think it's time for Rin's nap." He said, receiving and understanding Kagura's look.

"I think you're right. Why don't you put her down and I'll meet you in our room." She gave him another kiss on the cheek and sauntered into their bedroom.

Sesshoumaru grinned and held up the baby as he walked with her into the nursery.

"Guess what kiddo, it's time for Mommy and Daddy to play now." He said in a baby-talk voice, causing Rin to giggle.

* * *

A few weeks later Sango and Kagome were packing up at the end of the day when Kuranoske walked over.

"Hey sweetie." He kissed her on the cheek. "Hey Kagome."

"Hey." The two girls said together, though Sango said it more lovingly.

"Can I talk to you for a second Sango?" He said urgently.

"Um…yeah sure. What's up?" She asked.

"Actually, I'd rather we be alone." Kuranoske looked at Kagome, who gave a look to Sango, who in turn gave her boyfriend a similar, confused look.

"I'll meet you outside Sango." Kagome smiled and walked away from them.

Once Kagome was out of sight Kuranoske took a deep breath and took his girlfriend's hands.

"What's going on Kuranoske?" She asked, confused.

"I don't know how to say this." He looked down, ashamed.

"Kuranoske, what's wrong. Did something happen?" She asked worried.

"This is a lot harder than I thought it would be. Oh god…you know what…I'm just going to come out and say it." He gulped.

Sango looked at him, unsure of what to expect.

"I have gonorrhea." He blurted out. Sango blinked. "I just thougth I should let you know, so you could get checked out…"

"Ok." Sango said, dazed.

"Sango…I'm sorry." He said, clearly ashamed of himself.

"Right." Sango gave him one last look and then walked away quickly.

Kuranoske called after her, but she had already turned the corner.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed. Sorry I took forever and wrote a short chapter with a cliffhanger.

I suck…

Please review!


	20. Friday Night

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**DeathRose105**- Thanks! I love it when Inuyasha is picked on. He's such an easy target.

**Brandtishot** and **TiffanyM** and **animeroxmywurld**- Yes…GONNORHEA…I love how you guys all had the same reaction. Haha

**ALEXISssssss0**- I couldn't really hurry, but here you go!

Chapter 20

**_Friday Night_**

Finding out that her sweet, angelic and pretty much perfect boyfriend caught an STD was a hard blow for Sango. And the fact that she recently slept with him made it much worse, since she could have caught it. She found out Kuranoske was a secret player. Most of his relationships were with naïve, younger girls who found secret trysts to be romantic.

Sango was crushed. Her faith in relationships had disintegrated as well as her views on sex. She decided that waiting for the right guy hadn't worked for her, so why should she wait again?

Still, sex wasn't on her mind at the moment. Her main focus was to make sure she was healthy and if she wasn't then to get cured right away.

After a few long, hard, nervous days of various medical tests Sango got her results and walked into school with a big smile on her face.

"I'm completely clean and STD free!" She breathed a sigh of relief.

Kagome and Ayame gave her a huge hug and Inuyasha ruffled her hair.

"Congrats and thank the gods! I'm so glad Kuranoske is the only one suffering." Kagome said.

"Technically he's not…guess who he caught his disease from…" Sango said, with a smile growing on her face.

"Who?" The three of them asked.

"Tsubaki." Her smile was not a full grin.

Inuyasha's jaw dropped. "Holy shit."

"And to think you almost slept with that ho." Ayame smiled.

"I bet you're feeling really lucky right about now Inuyasha." Kagome commented on the recent turn of events.

"Oh yeah…now I get to be a healthy virgin." Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Anyway it's Friday, the weekend is here and I want to celebrate tonight!" Sango said excitedly, veering the attention back to her. "You guys in?"

"Yeah." Inuyasha nodded.

"For sure." Kagome smiled.

"I'm so there!" Ayame squealed. "Oh my god this is going to be so much fun! I totally have this adorable green dress I've been itching to wear for ages! Oh! Can I bring Kouga? You guys haven't really hung out with the two of us as a couple in like forever, I really want him to be part of our group...I don't get why you guys don't like him, especailly you Kagome. You've been acting really cold to him all year." Kagome gulped at Ayame's comment. "I'm not mad or anything. Don't worry it's totally cool, I mean Kouga was such a royal jerk to me the last few years I don't blame you guys. Anyway can he come I can't wait to go...um…where are we going exactly anyway?" She cocked her head to the side and spoke in her normally ditzy tone.

The others groaned and wondered are she could speak like that with out taking a single breath.

* * *

That night the four of them, plus Kouga (unfortunately) ended up going out to a club. Except for Kouga and Ayame, who were a jock and cheerleader power couple, the group was entirely socially awkward in this kind of setting.

"What are we supposed to do?" Kagome asked looking at the dance floor.

"What everyone else is doing." He pointed to the various couples on the dance floor that were bumping and grinding to generic hip-hop music.

"Ew." Kagome pouted.

"You're such a prude Kagome." Inuyasha cracked a smile.

"And you're a total jerk-head loser! I'm allowed to think that kind of dancing is nasty! I mean look at it!" She said pointing at the dance floor. "And I bet Sango would agree with me. Right Sango?" Kagome turned to where Sango was standing, but she had disappeared. "Sango?"

Inuyasha smirked. "She's over there." He pointed again to the dance floor, specifically at Sango who was dirty dancing with a random cute guy.

"WHAT? When did she have the chance to get with that fine specimen of man?" Kagome said, in awe.

Inuyasha gave her a look.

"I may not do anything, but I still like to look." Kagome winked.

"Whatever…wanna go for a walk? I hate this scene." Inuyasha said, looking at the dance floor once again.

"Yeah, definitely. The sooner we're out of here the better." Kagome agreed.

The two of them signaled to Kouga and Ayame who were otherwise busy with each other and to Sango, who found her own niche that they were leaving.

* * *

"So how's everything lately…in life." Inuyasha asked as the two of them walked down the street.

"It's ok I guess. My family's still crazy as ever and I'm doing better in school than ever." Kagome smiled.

"Yeah I noticed that…I still can't believe it. I had no idea you were so smart. I remember the days when you would fall asleep in class on a daily basis."

"Not everyday." Kagome said sheepishly. "Anyway, how about you?"

"Compared to the last few years, life is pretty boring. I mean Kikyo was my one source of drama and excitement I guess…" Inuyasha mused.

"You're definitely right on that one. So, no other girls at all?"

"Well if you must know there were a few girls here and there, clearly it didn't go anywhere, hence my unchanged sexual status. What about you?"

"Nope, I mean I've been asked out a few times, but I'm avoiding boys until I get into University."

"Wow, now that's commitment." Inuyasha whistled.

"Yeah, but it'll all be worth it in the end. Besides you boys are complete distractions…" She laughed and shoved him playfully.

"Whatever nerd." Inuyasha teased back.

Kagome shoved him harder in retaliation.

* * *

The rest of the year passed quickly and smoothly for everyone.

Inuyasha managed to avoid Kikyo the rest of the year and even hooked up with a couple of girls, though he still remained a virgin.

Kagome was delighted to stay dateless and it payed off when she aced all of her exams and keep consistent grades. All she had to do was pass her college entrance exams to get into the college and program of her choice.

Sango on the other hand developed an interest in her growing sexuality. Before she was shy and timid with boys, but was now confident and direct with what she wanted. She also started to attend parties and developed a liking to alcohol.

Her friends were worried about their friend's descent into debauchery. But decided to pass it off as a phase, but as the year ended and the summer went on they realized Sango had revamped her identity and seemingly enjoyed it.

So much had happened since high school began for them. With their future unfolding so quickly they were constantly wondering what was next, but from their past experiences they knew one thing for sure.

Their senior year would definitely be a strangest one of them all.

* * *

Sorry so short again. I'm becoming a terrible updater, but with work and other random obligations I'm just too tired to write during the week. I'm so sorry you guys. I do promise to finish this story by the first week of September as I'm leaving the country for a year and won't be around a computer often enough to update my stories.

Anyway I hope you enjoyed! Please review!


	21. The Quiet Things That No One Ever Knows

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Brandtishot**- Tehe…I just had to do it! I couldn't resist

**ALEXISssssss**- Yeah…I just couldn't do that to her!

**TiffanyM**- Thanks…sorry I took so long!

**DeathRose105**- Haha, poor you for being grounded. Sorry…yeah I'm go to Israel I'm so friggin excited! Still I need to finish this story and I'm leaving in less than a month! Ahhh!

Chapter 21

_**The Quiet Things That No One Ever Knows**_

"Inuyasha we have arrived!" Sango exclaimed as the two of them entered the double doors once again on the first day of their senior year.

"It's really not that exciting Sango." Inuyasha said apathetically and checked out his new schedule, which as usual had a few mistakes. "Hey I'm in freshman girl's PE…sweet!"

Sango laughed and rolled her eyes. The poor freshman girls would be scared out of their wits, when Inuyasha, a semi-popular freshman walked through the door and attempted to play lacrosse with them. It was a great thing to be a senior.

"Hey guys!" Kagome called running toward her friends with Ayame in tow.

"Hey girls." Inuyasha grinned and showed them his new schedule.

"They put you in gym with the freshman girls!" Kagome exclaimed. "No way they put me in sophomore boys…"

"Haha the little pervs are gonna be so excited." Inuyasha smirked.

"Well unlike you, Mr. Pervert I'm going to go to the office to change my schedule." Kagome said.

"Tight assed prude…" Inuyasha teased.

"Jerk face." Kagome countered, sticking out her tongue.

"Now, now children." Sango said getting her books together.. "Can we please try to keep these little squabbles at bay until after our first class?"

"Impossible." Ayame chimed in as Kouga came behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey red." He smirked and kissed her cheek. "Can I walk you to class?"

"Like you have to ask." She smiled. "See you later guys!"

The happy couple walked hand in hand together down the hallway.

"Wow can you believe they're still together." Sango said, watching the couple disappear turning a corner.

"Yeah, they actually lasted through the summer." Inuyasha realized.

"No, I mean they've broken up a lot, but they're still together after four years. It's insane. How did they become the grades golden couple?" Sango wondered out loud.

"Golden couple. Oh please…" Inuyasha scoffed.

"Well they are, Kouga's a total jock and Ayame's captain of the cheer squad this year. They're the definition of the popular power couple."

"I can't believe we're discussing the politics of high school romance." Kagome sighed.

"Anyway…I gotta go to class. See you two later!" Sango said and ran off.

"So Kagome…" Inuyasha started with a big grin on his face. "Not discussing the politics of high school romance because of a certain naughty tryst that…"

"Don't even start Inuyasha." She cut him off. "That was over a year ago. I'm totally over it…will I ever live it down?"

"Now what kind of fun would that be?" Inuyasha smirked.

"Poop head!" Kagome pouted and walked away from him.

"Kagome don't walk away from me!" He whined. "We both have the same homeroom!"

* * *

Sesshoumaru called Kagura during his lunch break to check on her. That morning she said she wasn't feeling too well. He had dropped off Rin at day care and would take care of the grocery shopping that afternoon. Sesshoumaru noticed that Kagura had been giving him a lot of excuses lately. He was beginning to feel like something was going on…

"Hey Kag, How you feeling?" He asked the moment his wife answered the fone.

"Huh?" Kagura said, sounding confused, but well.

"You do remember how sick you were this morning right?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Oh right…sorry I'm a little dazed." She coughed.

"Kagura…I though you had a stomach ache." He sighed, beginning to catch her in yet another lie.

"Well it must be the flu or something…" Kagura said too quickly.

"Yeah it must be." Sesshoumaru swallowed. "I'll see you tonight. Feel better."

"Thanks."

"Bye." Sesshoumaru hung up, feeling stupid and frustrated. He threw his stapler against his cubicle wall, causing a few coworkers to stare. "Damn." He simply said and went back to his work.

* * *

At lunch Kikyo sat with solemnly with a few girls her age who considered themselves to be her close friends, her posse, her clique.

They were very wrong.

The one mistake Kikyo made in high school was associating herself with all upperclassmen. She hadn't realized this until last year when she realized how boring it was with out Bankotsu, Jaken, Sesshoumaru, Sara, her ex-friend Tsubaki and even Naraku. While she had remained popular she was as happy or as excited to be so she became an upperclassman herself.

She guessed that being friends with the older kids made her a lot more mature than her fellow classmates.

She couldn't say that out loud of course, people thought she was snotty enough.

Still she wished she could be more comfortable with everyone her age, though none of her class seemed to be anymore mature than they were four years ago.

Maybe she was that snotty after all…

* * *

"I can't believe this. Three essays and two tests scheduled on the first day of school! This is blasphemy!" Inuyasha exclaimed slamming his lunch tray on the table.

"Well they want us to be prepared for college entrance exams. You know that Yash!" Kagome said.

"Feh. It's still annoying as hell. I'm tired of working my ass off. I can't wait to get into college so I can relax."

"I can't wait to visit college!" Kagome exclaimed. "We're all going together for a weekend right?"

"I'm in, though it's not happening for another couple of months Kagome." Sango said.

"For sure we're going I can't wait!" Inuyasha added.

"The next few months are gonna fly by…oh man it's gonna be the best weekend ever!" Kagome said, ever optimistic.

Inuyasha and Sango happily agreed.

* * *

I seriously suck…I hate that I only get to update once a week and it's really short…sorry guys...I hope you enjoyed anyway.

Please review!


	22. Choosing My Own Way of Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Brandtishot**- Yeah she's pretty much a ho…I'll get into that later though…

**DeathRose105**- But I do! Anyhoo I plan to make up for it this week by finally finishing! Ahhh! Almost there!

**love-is-poison39**- Glad you're enjoying! That was funny! Have you read the first story? Read it and you'll know!

**TiffanyM**- Yay! Sorry I took so friggin' long…forgive me?

**animeroxmywurld**- Sorry I haven't posted in ages…glad you enjoyed both chapters. Congrats on entering high school, I hope it's not as dramatic as this story was haha…

**Jes**- Thanks! Glad you're liking!

Chapter 22

_**Choosing My Own Way of Life**_

Kagome couldn't wait to visit University. She just knew that today would be incredibly amazing. Sango, Inuyasha and Ayame were joining her and they were all driving up with her. They'd be staying in the college for a day of classes and then a weekend to learn about the campus.

"This is gonna be awesome!" Kagome sighed dreamily in the front seat. Inuyasha, who was driving rolled his eyes.

"Can we keep the girlish screaming to a minimum? Seriously I need to concentrate on my driving." He said looking straight at the rode.

"Loser." Sango scoffed.

"Whore." Inuyasha countered.

"Speaking of maybe Inuyasha can use this glorious opportunity and get a chance to study the anatomy of a pretty coed." Kouga chimed in from the back, his arm tightened around Ayame. "Seriously man, you need to get laid before college starts. You gotta use it or you lose it." He let out an obnoxious cackle that Ayame attempted to mimic along with him.

"Why must my sexual status be discussed every time we hang out? Why can't you guys ever rag on Kagome? She's still a virgin." Inuyasha pouted

"Yeah, but I'm one by choice, you on the other hand are just a loser." Kagome grinned.

Inuyasha jerked and pull over at the side of the rode.

"You guys wanna walk the rest of the way?" He threatened.

The four of them looked down and sat quietly the rest of the ride.

* * *

Because the five of them had various interests they all split up to explore them.

Sango and Inuyasha went off to check out the premed classes. Kagome went to intro to Psych. Ayame headed to the fashion school and Kouga found the jocks with whom he fit in with right away.

After walking out of their first class Sango and Inuyasha couldn't wait for the real thing.

"I love college. I can't wait to be a pharmacist. Best job ever, nothing trumps it!" Inuyasha grinned as they walked around the campus.

"Uh, no. I'm going to be a doctor! I'll actually be saving lives doofus. So I trump you." Sango said smugly.

"But I get them their medicine, so those saved lives keep on living. Who's the doofus now bitch!"

"I'm gonna go get coffee." She said, blatantly annoying his comeback. "Want some?"

"Yeah sure." He said sitting at a bench.

"Ok. I'll be back in a few." She said walking off toward the stand.

Inuyasha leaned back, taking in the good view of college life, especially the pretty co-eds. There were just so many girls at college. To think he could start fresh and maybe have a normal relationship or even a good lay.

_That would be pretty sweet... _Inuyasha smirked.

"I know what you're thinking my friend." An easy, going and deep friend voice said.

Inuyasha looked to his left and saw a guy his age, donned in a purple sweatshirt and jeans. He also had a shirt ponytail and an earring. A perverted grin swept across the man's face.

"I'm sorry what?" Inuyasha said, inching away from the creepy kid.

"The hot chicks here on campus. I know I can't wait to get my hands on them…I'm Miroku by the way." He said putting out his hand.

"Inuyasha." He said shaking Miroku's hand.

"So this your first choice?" Miroku asked leaning back.

"My only choice." Inuyasha stated confidently.

"Me too." Miroku agreed just as self-assured. "Let's be roommates." He smiled wide.

"What? But we just met…" Inuyasha said, slightly weirded out.

"All the better…whoa!" Miroku looked ahead of him. "Who's that sexy little number walking toward us?"

Inuyasha looked up and saw only Sango. He made a face.

"Oh that's just Sango."

"Well she's hot. Introduce us bro!" Miroku grinned. His phone started to ring. "Aw damn…gotta jet. Here's my number." He handed Inuyasha a card. "Call me when you start registering for your dorm."

And with that Inuyasha's strange new friend left just as Sango was sitting down.

"Who's that?" She inquired, not being able to get a good look at him.

"Don't ask." Inuyasha said, stuffing the card into his pocket.

Sango shrugged it off and handed him his coffee.

* * *

Since Kagome was the only one in her group interested in taking psych she was alone for the day. While trying to carry the pamphlets and papers her tour guide gave her when she slipped and dropped all of it.

"Darn it!" She exclaimed and bent down to pick it up.

"Here let me help you." Said a friendly male voice.

Kagome look up and saw a very good-looking man standing before her. He gave her a friendly smile before bending down and collecting a few papers.

"T-thanks." Kagome smiled nervously and put her hair behind her ear as she took the paper from the guy's hand.

"Do you go here? I haven't seen you around campus." He asked as he stood up.

She stood up as well, noting that he was a good foot taller than her.

"Oh…no I'm just visiting, but I plan to go here." She smiled.

"Well that's great to here! I hope to be seeing you often next year then!" He smiled back.

"I'm Kagome." She introduced herself and held out her hand.

"Hojo." He smiled affably and took her hand for a long, firm handshake. "I have to run to class, but are you staying the weekend?"

"Uh huh." Kagome said nervously.

"Well then I'll try and find you. See you Kagome!" He said with his wide smile as he ran off to his next class.

Kagome stood there, as if in a daze. From that day on she was infatuated with Hojo, the friendliest, nicest, sweetest and cutest guy she had ever met.

* * *

"KOUGA!" Ayame ran toward him and jumped on him, warpping her legs around him.

"Someone's happy to see Wolfman." A jock teased, calling Kouga by his christened team nickname.

Ayame simply ignored them by giving Hojo a chaste kiss before he put her down.

"Guys, this is my girlfriend Ayame." Kouga said showing off the pretty redhead.

"Nice!" One sleazy guy nodded in approval.

"So babe, I talked with the coach, I'm as good as in this school!" Kouga grinned.

"Ah! No way! I knew you could do it baby!" She smiled, giving him a hug and showering him with kisses.

"Why don't we leave these two love birds be." One of the jocks said. "We've got practice."

"Yeah, sure. See ya Wolfman!" One jock called.

"Bye Wolfie!" Another one said.

The rest of the jocks simply howled as they walked away.

"I'm so proud of you Kouga!" Ayame exclaimed once they were alone. "Let's celebrate!"

"Well…I was invited to this party, wanna come?" He said putting his arm around her.

"DUH!" She said happily.

He two walked hand in hand and Ayame proceeded to tell Kouga about her own exciting day.

* * *

Sorry I took forever. I need to hurry and finish the last few chapters anyway, so prepare for updates! I'm leaving the country in 12 days! Ahhh! So excited I can't deal!

Hope you enjoyed! Please review!


	23. I Forgot

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**TiffanyM**- Blimey I've missed getting your reviews!

**love-is-poison39**- Yay for awesome!

**inu-rulz**- DUDE!

Chapter 23

_**I Forgot**_

Kouga had decided to invite the others, albiet reluctantly. Ayame had annoyed him about it after he invited her saying that since Inuyasha drove them up it would be common curtsey to let him and her other friends join.

"It's not going to be fun now. You know that right?" Kouga whined.

"Oh come on Kouga! You know you love them!" She teased. "Anyway I called Kagome, she's meeting us in the main courtyard with Inuyasha and Sango.

"Whatever." He said apathetically.

She smiled and took him by the hand.

When they arrived they found Kagome gushing to Sango about some guy and Inuyasha sitting off the side clearly bored and annoyed at his friend's girly antics. The minute Kagome mentioned a cute boy he turned on his new iPod and proceeded to ignore them.

"Oh Sango he's just so gorgeous! But in a really subtle way you know?" Kagome said, blushing about the new guy she just met.

"What's going on?" Ayame said and then her eyes widened in realization upon seeing Kagome's blush. "OH. MY. GOD. Kagome! I know that look! OH. MY. GOD. YOU MET A BOY!! A cute boy I can tell…OMIGOD! Give me all the details!" She sat down in front of Kagome and took out some makeup from her bag. "Are you going to see him tonight? If you do you gotta look hot! I'll help!" She flipped her makeup bag upside-down and loads more makeup came out. "Hmmm I'm thinking smoky eyes will do the trick! Anyway Kouga got us invited to this huge campus party, I'm sure whoever this guy is will be there, because it's supposed to be, like the biggest party of the semester."

She then started applying her makeup on Kagome, who decided not to protest. If there was one this Ayame was amazing at it was fashion and cosmetics, and she did this best with her other talent, talking. But if Kagome decided to stop her and mess her up she knew she'd end up looking like a clown, or a transvestite.

Kagome decided not to risk it.

"Anyway, tell me about this mystery man. What does he look like? Is he tall? Dark? Handsome? What color are his eyes? How does he style his hair? How's his smile, that's really important! What about his lips? Kissable? Oh and how does he dress? I love that we don't have uniforms in college, but sometimes after high school people don't know how to dress after being confined to uniforms for so long…he knows how to dress right? Also how does he speak, is he really sweet and polite or his he coarse and brash like Kouga and Inuyasha?"

"HEY!" The two boys shouted upon hearing themselves referred to in a negative light.

Ayame ignored them. "Anyway I can't wait to meet him. What's his name again?"

Sango, who hadn't heard the name either look at Kagome who looked up at Ayame in horror.

"I can't remember!" She exclaimed.

* * *

At the party everyone seemed happy and excited to be there except for Kagome, who sat in the corner sulking. It wasn't fair. She met the man of her dreams and she can't even remember his name.

"Kagome, are you seriously going to sit in the corner and sulk all night long?" Inuyasha asked sitting beside her.

"Inuyasha you don't understand! It's not fair. I just met the love of my life! The man of my dreams! I can't even remember his name! Ugh!" She cried out in frustration.

"You've known him for what? Two seconds? Kagome I think you'll get over him. I doubt he's actually the love of your life." Inuyasha scoffed.

"Why not? He's perfect. That hair, those eyes…that smile! And he's just so sweet. I've never met someone with such kindness in his eyes! And it's an older college man! And he's so tall! Oh Inuyasha can't you understand my pain?" She pouted.

"Well now you're just being over dramatic." Inuyasha laughed. "Come on." He got up and held out his hand for Kagome. "You need a drink."

Kagome hesitated and then took his hand. "Maybe you're right."

* * *

Kouga felt fairly comfortable at the party. After years of trying to entertain himself in high school he new he had arrived at college. This would be his best experience and that it would be never boring.

In fact the only interesting thing that happened to him in high school was his little tryst with Kagome. Unfortunately Kagome just wanted to forget it ad turned him down every time he brought it up. After months of trying to rekindle their temporary spark he had given it. He decided it was best to just leave their affair as a fantastic memory just between them, if Kagome looked back on it as temporary insanity.

Kouga was wrapped in that exact memory when a pretty brunette interrupted him.

"Kouga? Right?" She said, asking his name.

"Yeah. Hey." He looked up at her. She had kinky brown hair and sultry brown eyes and a sexy little body to match. "And your name is?" He grinned.

"That's not so important sweetie. As you know you've already been accepted here right?"

"Yeah." He said slowly.

"Well, as prize and for the unofficial induction to the team I am here as your gift for the night." She grinned suggestively and winked.

"Wow. This is a really nice gift." He said eying her. "Still I have a girlfriend and she's right over there." Kouga pointed to Ayame who was laughing and dancing with Sango.

"She's cute." The woman commented. "And slightly distracted at the moment. We won't be gone more than a half hour. I doubt she'll notice."

Kouga look at this woman, then at Ayame, then back at the woman. His trademark sleazy smile spread across his face.

"I guess you have a point. Where should I meet you?"

"Upstairs, first bedroom on your right. Meet you in five." She winked and headed up the stairs.

Kouga happily followed after her exactly five minutes later.

"INUYASHA GUESS WHAT?" Squealed Kagome as she and Inuyasha walked outside.

"What?"

"I'M DRUNK!" She squealed again and danced around until she fell down.

"Remind me never to let you drink again." He smiled and helped her up. He lifted her to face him. She gave him a lazy smile and looked him straight in the eye, making Inuyasha a bit nervous.

"You're really cute. You know that?" She smiled again and didn't break eye contact.

"So are you." He said pulling her hair from her face and then laughed nervously. "You're also completely blitzed. Come on, I'll take you for some coffee to sober you up."

"K." She simply said.

Inuyasha put his arm around her, as she couldn't balance on her own. As they walked on in the cold night she'd slip every once in awhile.

And Inuyasha would catch her every time.

* * *

Ok, I'm guessing around three or four more chapters. Hope you enjoyed!

Please review!


	24. Babysitter

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Brandtishot**- Nah it's cool and don't worry, Kagome is finally gonna get some Inuyasha action!

**TiffanyM**- Aw! I've missed your brit talk!

**love-is-poison39**- Thanks! It was kinda cute…

**inu-rulz**- Don't worry…you're getting your wish…and more!

**DeathRose105**- It's cool! I'm glad you're enjoying! Now it's 2-3 more chapters…teehee

Chapter 24

**_Babysitter_**

A few weeks after visiting the university Kagome sat in her bedroom, taking a nap. Even though school was basically done for her as a senior her life had been pretty booked.

There was senior prank, senior cut day and senior dress up days that she had to partake in. And somehow, even with her low popularity status she got roped into helping plan the prom.

She was happily asleep when Inuyasha burst through the door.

"KAGOME WAKE UP!"

"ACK!" She fell off the bed.

"Oh you already up. Perfect. Your mom said you were napping, but I've got really awesome news."

"Me too!" She said groggily.

"Found your mystery man?" Inuyasha teased about the guy from college.

"No I realized my best friend is a complete douche!" She threw a pillow at him. "And don't tease me about him. He's my one true love."

"Oh boy." Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"I'm serious! Besides I'll find him eventually. He told me he'd be attending next year. And since I just got in…" She smiled.

"YOU GOT IN! I got in too! That was my news!" He grabbed her for a tight embrace.

Kagome blushed, wearing only a camisole and short shorts. She wasn't the only to find this situation a bit inappropriate.

Souta found it less than innocent looking too.

"I'm telling mom!" He yelled gleefully from outside the room.

"YOU TWERP!" Kagome said running after him.

* * *

After successfully locking her brother in his bedroom she headed back to her own room where she found Inuyasha sitting on her bed, strumming her guitar.

In the last few years the awkwardness of her feelings for him disintegrated. A sight like this two years ago would have sent her into a stuttering rage. Now she was completely comfortable with her best friend. Still she had to admit she probably enjoyed their friendly hugs a little too much.

And she loved it when he strummed her guitar…which whenever she thought of that out of context she felt like a total pervert and blushed furiously.

Still Kagome tried not to even think of that. A few weeks ago, the most unthinkable, unbelievable thing happened.

Kikyo and Inuyasha got back together. Not only that, but they had been secretly dating for months! No one was sure how it happened, but they apparently started dating at the beginning of the school year and just decided not to tell anyone about it.

Not even their closest friends were completely in the dark. It was completely unexpected. They had never shown signs about a secret romance or anything!

Even so they came out after the weekend they visited their respective colleges.

"So we're both university students!" Kagome beamed.

"Yeah. It's pretty great." He beamed back.

"Wanna go celebrate?"

"As tempting as that sounds I'm busy."

"Date with Kikyo?" Kagome groaned.

"Uh…no I got roped into babysitting Rin tonight."

"Really?" Kagome smiled. "Can I come and help? I love little Rin! She's so cute!!"

"You have nothing better to do on a Friday night?"

"Nope I'm a total loser. You didn't know?" Kagome joked.

"No I did. I just didn't want to hurt your feelings." He teased.

* * *

"Can't catch me!" Squeaked the little two-year-old girl. Inuyasha and Kagome were attempting to get the toddler to use the potty, but Rin had other ideas. She ran around Sesshoumaru's cramped apartment without her underwear screaming. She was completely unaware when Inuyasha grabbed her out of nowhere.

"Got ya!" He scooped her in his arms and brought her back to the bathroom. "Ok Rin enough monkey business! Go on the potty now and make pee pee."

"But I already made pee pee in the other potty." She said with wide-eyed innocence.

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other. "What other potty?" Kagome asked.

Rin pointed to an empty urn that sat on the coffee table. Inuyasha retched. "Ugh seriously? Rin! That's not a potty."

Kagome surveyed the urn that was on top of the coffee table. "How did she even get on the urn?" She was definitely perplexed.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and picked up Rin. "No more of that you silly girl." Rin smiled and pulled at Inuyasha's hair playfully. He yelped and carried her to her little bedroom.

Kagome stood in the doorway and watched the uncle work his magic. He changed her and read her a story. As Rin was ready to drift off into sleep he kissed the top of her head and turned out the lights. Kagome smiled and admired how great Inuyasha was for doing this for his brother.

The two friends sat on the couch and began watching TV.

"You're great with her." Kagome admitted. She never really thought of Inuyasha as the child caring type.

Inuyasha looked away from the TV and smiled from her compliment. "Thanks."

They stared at the TV for a little while longer.

"Kikyo dumped me again." Inuyasha admitted during a commercial. Kagome instantly turned off the TV and faced him.

"What! When? Why didn't you tell me sooner! Jerk!" She punched him in the shoulder. He glared at her, but she decided to continue as if she hadn't done anything to him.

"Gimme all the details!" She demanded.

"There aren't any details. She just wants to have a fresh start in college."

"Whore." Kagome declared.

Inuyasha laughed and put his arm around Kagome. Kagome leaned into his shoulder. She had to admit she loved how comfy Inuyasha was. It was a definite perk of their friendship.

"At least you have a love life though." Kagome exclaimed. "The only action I've gotten this year is Kouga's attempt to recreate our past drama."

Inuyasha grunted. He hated that Kagome had gone down on Kouga. It disgusted him.

"Let's not talk about that."

She sat up. "Why Inuyasha! Are you jealous?" She scoffed.

"Ha! You're a funny one Kags. I'm laughing on the inside." He said all too seriously.

"I'll make you laugh you loser." She jumped on him pathetically making the attempt to get him to laugh by tickling him.

"Kagome stop." He said with a straight face.

"Oh yeah what are you gonna do about it."

He smirked evilly and began tickling her. Of course Kagome being the most ticklish girl he knew began giggling.

"I-Inuyashaaaaa hahaaa…p-p-pleaseee stop!!" She started playfully punching him through her laughter.

Inuyasha grabbed her by the wrist. "Make me."

She pouted and glared at him attempting to start an immature staring contest. Then something different happened. Their stares toward each other deepened.

"Inuyasha."

"Yeah Kagome."

"You're freaking me out right now."

"Oh. Yeah sorry about that." He still held her stare.

"It's…it's ok." She leaned in and kissed him chastely.

When she pulled away they stared at one another again. This time Inuyasha took the initiative and kissed her hard and passionately. After moments that seemed like forever they pulled apart, still keeping the stare and breathing hard.

Kagome sat up with a start. Inuyasha though she was ready to leave, but surprised him by removing her tee shirt_. Ok, a little slutty, but what the hell? _Kagome thought to herself. After all this time she was finally getting what she wanted.

"You said Sesshoumaru would be out all night right?" Inuyasha was taken aback. _What is she doing?_

"Yeah. He's three towns over. Even if he left now we have like two hours." Inuyasha said completely in a trance. _What am I getting myself into?_

_Something dangerous._

They both leaned in and kissed again. Kagome helped Inuyasha out of his own shirt. He reached his hands up her skirt and pulled off her underwear. He massaged her. She stifled a little moan. She was ready for him.

"You have a condom right?"

_Wow that was forward. _Inuyasha gaped.

He reached into his wallet and took out one he had for him and Kikyo the night she broke up with him. Kagome eyed him innocently giving off a whole new sexuality he'd never experienced with Kikyo.

Her innocent smile became a naughty one and she lay there waiting for him.

He grinned and fell on her.

* * *

So I was a little lazy…I used the last part of the story from a _Wonder What's Next _flash back…teehee…still I always thought that was a good chapter anyway. Though I did edit it a little...

Hope you enjoyed! Please review!


	25. Blue Dress vs Red Dress

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

**T****hanks for the reviews!**

**love-is-poison39**- haha glad you enjoyed...yeah I don't do lemons...sorry to dissapoint.

**TiffanyM**- I never thought laziness could be brillant! Thanks!

**animeroxmywurld**- Thanks for the triple reviews! Sorry, don't mistake me for lazy! I hate packing and work! It totally threw me off! But don't worry, I'll update and finish by Wednesday or Thursday!

**DeathRose105**- Yeah! It's almost over! I can't beleive it...I feel so accomplished!

**Brandtishot**- Thanks! Bout time I got lazy...haha...I'm glad that worked for me!

Chapter 25

**_Blue Dress vs. Red Dress_**

Kagome slowly awoke, opening her dark brown eyes to a pair of light, golden orbs. She smiled as her own raven black hair tangled with his silvery mass. It seemed as if Kagome was still dreaming, but this was all real: her body was indeed covered not only by her blanket, but also the strong arms of her best friend.

"Morning." He said softly, groggily.

"Morning." She smiled and yawned.

Then it dawned on her.

"MORNING?" She shot up, pushing Inuyasha off of the small twin bed.

"Kagome what the hell?" He whispered in an annoyed voice.

"You idiot!" She said getting up and scouring her room for a clean uniform. "You were supposed to sneak out last night. It's almost time for school…why didn't you leave?"

"I fell asleep." He stood up and embraced her from behind. "If you recall last night's activity was pretty exhausting." He whispered in her ear.

Kagome grinned. A few weeks ago she and Inuyasha had lost their virginity to each other on a whim. They had decided to work out a friends-with-benefits deal and made their relationship, if anyone could call it that, a secret to their friends. Kagome didn't mind the setup though, it was new and exciting, plus it relieved all her stress.

Still it did manage add on newer stress of getting caught. Kagome freed herself from Inuyasha's grasp.

"You have to leave! Do you know what would happen if my mother caught us?"

Inuyasha thought for a minute and smiled.

"Kagome, knowing your mother she'd probably pat me on the back and congratulate me on a done well done…"

"Ok fine. But what about my grandfather?" Kagome challenged.

"He'd probably throw some of him spells at me and try to exorcise me." Inuyasha frowned.

"Exactly." Kagome crossed her arms and smiled smugly, having won. "Besides, I don't want to explain to my family what are relationship is exactly."

"That could be potentially awkward." Inuyasha agreed and began dressing.

"Besides, today is a really busy and important day. Remember?" Kagome reminded him.

"Oh. I forgot. That's today then?"

"That's right. So leave. NOW." Kagome ordered as Inuyasha headed toward the window.

"I love it when you get all controlling and dominatrix on me." He grinned.

"NOW!" She yelled.

With that he climbed out. Kagome smiled and then ran toward the window.

Inuyasha climbed back up the ladder and met her at the edge of her window. They looked at each other for a moment before giving each other a quick kiss goodbye.

* * *

That day was the last day of school, followed by prom later that night. The group of friends decided to go stag together. Except for Ayame who would be going with Kouga.

At least that's Sango thought until Ayame came running to her just before the first bell of the day and last ever for homeroom rang.

"Sango!" She cried. "I broke up with Kouga!"

"Again? I mean…what?" Sango said, pretending to be shocked. "What happened? You guys were solid this whole year!"

"I know. It turns out he slept with some sorority slut when we were visiting the university that weekend! Can you believe it! He slept with another girl! I feel so inadequate…I can't believe it! I thought Kouga would end his cheating ways after we started sleeping together, but I guess I was wrong. Oh Sango how did I get so stupid over a boy? It's not fair! He's the only guy I've dated in high school. He's practically the only guy I ever dated. Period. He's been with how many girls since high school started? Like at least thirty! HE'S SUCH A JERK! I hate him! How can he do this to me Sango? How can he have such an affect on me? How? How?" She burst into tears again.

"Oh Ayame." Sango gave her friend a hug. "You're right he's a jerk! You don't deserve to be treated this way."

"And I found out right before prom! Can you believe my luck?"

"You'll come to prom with us. It's cool. It's actually kind of funny too. It's like Inuyasha has his own little harem now." Sango joked.

Ayame laughed with her.

Prom wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

After the last bell of the day rang everyone rushed out of the school. A chaotic mess of papers and books littered the hallway.

The four friends decided to all meet at Ayame's house before prom. It was easy because the girls would all be preparing hair and makeup there and Inuyasha around the corner from the redhead.

Inuyasha arrived at Ayame's house as the sun began to set looking dapper in his conservative tuxedo.

"You guys ready yet?" Inuyasha called at the foot of the stairs.

"NO!" The three of them yelled down.

Inuyasha sighed. "I should have known." He shook his head and sat down on the couch waiting for his three dates to come down. This night would definitely be interesting.

The girls came down one by one. Sango was first.

"Hey Yash." She smiled, leaning against the wall.

She wore a Greek style pink dress that flowed down to her feet and her hair was done up in a high ponytail with white orchids to decorate it.

Inuyasha looked up and smiled at his friend who, even though he thought of her as a sister, he had to admit was looking really good. Really good. Good enough to have a few not so innocent thoughts bad.

Inuyasha shook his body in revulsion after those thoughts and smiled at his friend.

"Looking good." Inuyasha commented.

"Get your mind out of the gutter pervert." She joked and sat beside him.

The next girl to come down was Ayame surprisingly. Inuyasha thought she would be last, but he guess wrong. She too impressed him with her dress.

It was an olive green, strapless dress that came to ner knees. It made her red hair all the more illustrious and he green eye show out even brighter.

"Look good." He grinned again.

"Inuyasha." She started sweetly. "I really hate anything with a penis right now…SO DON'T START!" She said taking on a frightening expression that made Inuyasha gulp and sweat. "But thank you!" She added sweetly and sat beside a scared Inuyasha.

Sango laughed at the whole situation.

"So where's Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. "It's not like her to take so long."

"She had an issue with here hair style…" Ayame said.

"Ayame messed it up…it was this really cool intricate bun, but Ayame stumbled and grabbed Kagome's hair for balance take her and the hair down with her." Sango said tattletaling on Ayame.

"It was an accident." Ayame frowned.

"Anyway she's fixing now. She'll be down soon."

And as if on cue Kagome ascended down the stares. Inuyasha looked up and his jaw dropped. Kagome looked…incredible.

Perfect.

She was wearing a light blue strapless dress with sparkles and a poofy ball gown skirt. Her hairstyle was now mostly down and wavy, with a few silver pins to pull it back.

Inuyasha was in a complete trance as Kagome slowly walked down the stairs. He snapped out of it when he saw Kagome lose her footing and tumble down the last few stairs.

"KAGOME!" The three of them called and ran to her.

"I'm ok you guys…" She said getting up with out a scratch.

"You could have broken your leg…" Sango looked at her unharmed friend in amazement.

"Your head could have cracked open." Inuyasha added.

"IT'S A PROM MIRACLE!" Ayame squealed.

* * *

As the night wore on Inuyasha found that having three dates proved very difficult. He had to dance three times as much, get punch three times as much and the endless girl chatter made him want to scream.

He didn't even have time to take Kagome back to the limo for a little quickie.

Still he was having a lot of fun, even though he had planned on going with Kikyo, who yet again showed up with a good-looking, older guy on her arm.

The way Kikyo looked in her dress had the same effect Kagome's dress had on Inuyasha. Her dress was a deep red strapless ball gown. The skirt was a lift-up and had a bow at the side.

There was sometihng about that red dress that made Inuyasha's heart beat fast. Kikyo always had that effect on him. Especially when she wore a shade of red like that...

"Would you stop drooling!" Sango demanded as she and Inuyasha got punch.

"Huh?" Inuyasha said, snapping out of it.

"You keep staring at every girl you see. I don't get it, you see us in our ridiculously short mini-skirts daily and yet this is making you go boing boing?"

"Maybe I have a gown fetish." Inuyasha mused.

"Maybe." Sango took a sip of her punch. "Fucking pervert."

"Whore." He countered.

The two smiled at one another and headed back to their table.

* * *

"It's just…why did he sleep with her? I mean I'm sure she's pretty or whatever, but I thought me and Kouga had something really special you know?" Ayame said, concluding a winded rant to Inuyasha that lasted almost ten minutes.

"Ayame I'm going to say this in the nicest way possible." Inuyasha started. Ayame leaned forward, ready to listen. "Kouga is the biggest man-slut you'll ever meet. He's an asshole, a bastard and a total douche-bag. Ayame you're better off with out him. Seriously. All the guy does is hurt you. Stop being so damn submissive and forget about that stupid dickhead."

Ayame smiled through her tears. While she was friends with Inuyasha it was more because she was good friends with the girls. Now she knew that Inuyasha could also be considered one of her best friends.

"Oh Inuyasha! You do care!" Suddenly the redhead jumped on him, giving him a big bear hug.

"Dammit." Inuyasha muttered under his breath.

* * *

After spending equal time with Sango and Ayame he decided to finally get his sexy time on with Kagome. He saw her talking with a few girls he didn't recognize and made his way over to her only to be stopped a girl in a red dress.

A girl who he soon realized was Kikyo.

"Hi Inuyasha." She greeted him shyly.

"Hey Kikyo." He said back.

"Can we talk for a minute?"

"I guess." He looked over at Kagome, who seemed to be having a good time. He guessed it would be ok to go over to her later.

Kikyo led Inuyasha outside to the courtyard so they could talk privately. The courtyard was decorated for the occasion. Lights and ornaments were sprawled all over the gardens and the fountains were up and running. The two of them sat in a large white Gazebo and Kikyo began to talk.

"High school's been pretty wild for us huh?" She smiled.

"What did you bring me out here for Kikyo?" Inuyasha looked at his watch.

"I'm sorry about what happened…our breakup." She looked down.

"Which one?" Inuyasha asked bitterly.

"What does that mean?"

"Kikyo we've done this dance too many times. I've tried way too hard to make whatever we have work for the last four years. I'm sorry, but I'm done discussing our love life at this point."

"Inuyasha…" She started. "That's not what I wanted to say…"

"Then what is it? Spit it out."

She looked down, unable to say it.

"I'm out of here." He got up and started to walk away.

"I still love you." She said quickly, desperately.

Inuyasha stopped short and looked back at her.

"I love you." She said again, with more strength. "I'm in love with you Inuyasha."

Inuyasha shook his head. "I can't. I'm sorry. I'm done." He ran back into the hotel before Kikyo said anything else.

As soon as Inuyasha ran back inside he found Kagome and grabbed her by the arm and led her out of the ballroom.

"Hey! What are you doing?" She asked, alarmed as Inuyasha brought her to the elevator.

"I got us a room upstairs." He handed her the room key.

"When?" Kagome had no idea Inuyasha was going t do this.

"Just now. I thought it would be nice…it would be better than using your puny little bed am I right? And we don't have to worry about making noise" He grinned mischievously.

"I don't know what got into you." Kagome said, grinning widely. "But it's kinda turning me on…" She put her arms around him and kissed him.

He kissed back with more force and passion.

Then Inuyasha impulsively pressed the emergency stop button, ensuring that the two lovers could have their fun before getting to the room.

* * *

So was that enjoyable? I hope so…

I think two more chapters should do it…

Please review!

Oh and these are the dresses:

Sango: /dressesdetail.jsp?i1708&g0&p1&s5684

Ayame: /dressesdetail.jsp?i1889&g0&p1&s5905

Kagome: /qu86.html

Kikyo: /dressesdetail.jsp?i1370&g6&p1&s4652


	26. Summer Lovin'

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**TiffanyM**- Gasp! Oh no I'm sorry…I guess you'll just have to use your imagination!

**DeathRose105**- Haha, yeah totally. Ready for the last chapter?

**Brandtishot**- Yeah…what a stupid boy am I right?

**love-is-poison39**- Haha, you love it don't you?

Chapter 26

**_Summer Lovin'_**

As the summer wore on Kagome and Inuyasha's newfound relationship stayed consistent in the friend's zone. Still both were happy and content with their setup and just really enjoyed each other's company. If either Kagome or Inuyasha had a bad day they could simply go the other and use each other for release.

It was a fantastic set up. It was comfortable and perfect.

And yet even though Kagome was happy, comfortable and content she still itched for more: a really, meaningful relationship with Inuyasha. It would be amazing to start off college dating the guy she loved for so long.

That was when she decided to go to Sango and Ayame for advice.

After their best friend dropped the Inuyasha: Sex Buddy bomb Ayame and Sango had a hard time processing the idea. A really, really hard time.

"I'm sorry Kagome…I think I just hallucinated." Sango shook her head in disbelief and laughed. "What did you just say?"

Ayame stared at Kagome, not blinking.

"I'm serious guys…I've been sneaking around with Inuyasha for the last few months." Kagome admitted.

Ayame and Sango looked at each other and burst into laughter.

"Guys this isn't a joke!" Kagome cried.

The two girls stopped laughing at looked at Kagome's serious expression.

"I think she's serious Sango." Ayame said staring strangely at Kagome as if she were a caged animal.

"No way." Sango said, still not believing.

"It's true." Kagome said again.

"OH. MY. GOD." Sango and Ayame said together, their jaws dropping

While Sango stopped there Ayame went on.

"OMIGOD! So you and Inuyasha are together…I mean sort of. So you're like friends-with-benefits then? Wow…this is so unexpected of you Kagome! You of all people deciding to do the meaningless sex thing! I would have never imagined. Speaking of the meaningless sex…is it any good? I must say I could imagine it being. I mean as much as Inuyasha is like a brother or whatever to me he's still really hot and ripped. He's not the total spaz he was when he entered high school. I mean his hair, his eyes, his smile, and that body! WOW! So is the sex any good? I'm sure it must be considering that's what this whole relationship is base on right?" Ayame peered at Kagome, waiting for an answer.

Sango turned to Ayame. "Does your mouth ever get tired from that endless chatter?" She said in a bitchy tone.

"I don't know…does your vagina ever get tired from your endless fucking?" Ayame replied back even bitchier.

"You chatty bitch!" Sango growled.

"Slutty whore!" Ayame countered.

"Wanna take this outside." Sango got up.

"Bring it on!" Ayame got up.

The two girls suddenly started slapping each other silly.

"GIRLS! GIRLS!" Kagome stood up and separated them. "I'm not finished."

"What do you mean?" Ayame sat down.

"There's more? I thought you were just going to tell us funny sex stories."

"You'd love that wouldn't you." Ayame said icily and glared at Sango.

Sango hissed back at Ayame making her whimper.

"I'm going to tell Inuyasha I want a real relationship." She said quickly hoping to get their attention.

"WHAT?" They suddenly turned their attention to Kagome.

"Are you serious?" Ayame said.

"Yes. I mean this arrangement we have right now is based on sex, but it's so much more than that. I mean we talk for hours afterward and I feel closer to him than I ever did. We might as well be boyfriend and girlfriend."

"And you think Inuyasha will agree to this?" Sango asked hesitantly.

"I think so. No, I know he will. Our friendship is growing into something way bigger. He knows it and I know it. All I need to do is bring it out in the open for him to see." She smiled confidently.

"Well…all I can say is good luck. Not that you need it." Sango smiled supportively.

"That's right! You go get your man Kagome!" Ayame rooted.

The three girls smiled at each other and then burst into giddy hysterics.

* * *

After giving Rin to Totosai to care for her for the night Sesshoumaru planned on going home for a night of relaxation.

He instead walked in on something he had been trying to avoid for the last year or so.

Kagura stared at Sesshoumaru, her face turning red and rushed to cover herself.

"Sesshoumaru…this isn't what it looks like…" She said nervously.

"It's ok…" He said, oddly calm. "Nice to see you again Bankotsu." Sesshoumaru nodded to his old friend who was sitting on the other end of the couch, covering his lower half with a large pillow.

"Hey Sess." He waved nervously.

"I'm gonna go back to Totosai's for the night. You two continue what ever you were doing. I'll be back tomorrow so the two of us can make some plans."

And with that Sesshoumaru left the adulterers alone to think about their actions.

* * *

Inuyasha was about to head over to Kagome's house when he opened the door to Kikyo.

"Hey." She smiled hopefully.

Inuyasha slammed the door and stood there for a minute, hoping she would go away, but then she knocked. He sighed and reluctantly opened the door again.

"What do you want?" He said, rather annoyed.

"I think you know that already." She looked up at him. "I've been calling you."

"I know…I have about fifty deleted voicemail messages to prove it." Inuyasha stated.

"I wanted to come see you, but every time I came over you weren't home…Totosai told me you were always at Kagome's." She told him.

"I have a very demanding social life." Inuyasha crossed his arms.

"Are you dating her now?" She asked bluntly.

"What do you care?"

"I miss you. I love you." She touched his arm.

"Too late." Inuyasha told her.

"Are you in love with Kagome?" Kikyo asked.

"I'm not going to talk to you about this."

"Because you are…I shouldn't be surprised. She's been trying to get with you since the two of us got together. Answer the question. Do you love her?" She asked again.

"You know who I love." He said suddenly and looked her straight in the eye.

"Then why are you with her? Why wont you be with me?" Kikyo pleaded.

"Kikyo I don't want to be in a relationship where I constantly second-guessing myself and worrying that the whole thing will be over once you realize I'm not good enough anymore." He told her honestly.

"Wait." Kikyo looked as him in disbelief. "That's why you think I broke up with you? Because you weren't good enough for me?"

"That's not the reason?" Inuyasha looked at her.

"I broke up with you because I was scared Inuyasha. You don't think I have the same insecurities. I still feel like the new girl and you're the cute nice guy with friends who happen to be insanely beautiful girls." She admitted.

"Kikyo, you're the most beautiful girl I've ever known." He took her hands.

She smiled lovingly and jumped into his arms, initiating a passionate kiss that Inuyasha welcomed with open arms.

* * *

Oh my! Scandalous! Next chapter will be the conclusion, following a brief epilogue, and if you feel unsatisfied reread _**Wonder What Happened**_…it'll make you feel all warm and fuzzy!

Please review!


	27. It Ends Tonight

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**love-is-poison39**- Yeah…pretty crazy huh? Yeah I know her pain too…

**DeathRose105**- I won't be making new ones for a while, but thank you so much! I'm glad this story had that effect on you!

**Riri2885**- I know! Especially since it's getting so depressing…you'll definitely want to reread it again after this chapter…

**TiffanyM**- Crud monkeys? Haha…that made me giggle.

**Brandtishot**- Hides in the corner Eek! Don't be mad! Just read the first story and all will be well again!

And now I bring to you the melancholy conclusion to _**Wonder What Happened**_:

Chapter 27

**_It Ends Tonight_**

Kagome began preparing her bedroom when Inuyasha called to say he was coming over. She convinced her mother, grandfather and brother to visit relatives by the beach for the weekend. It would be the perfect opportunity to have real alone time with Inuyasha. She lit candles all around the room and even bought cute lingerie for the occasion. It would certainly shock Inuyasha, but she hoped he'd also love the idea of entering a new level in their relation.

The setting was perfect.

After adding the last few finishing touches there was a knock at the door. _Inuyasha. _She smiled into the mirror, fluffing her hair and then ran down stairs to answer the door.

Inuyasha looked Kagome up and down when she answered wearing a robe and a smile.

"Hey." She grinned.

"Hi." He said nervously.

"I have to go take care of something…meet me up stairs?" She smiled and ran upstairs before he could stop her.

Inuyasha took a deep breath and headed up the stairs to her bedroom. She wasn't there so Inuyasha looked around the room which was filled with scented candles and flowers. There were even rose petals leading from the door onto the bed.

"She must have worked so hard." He said to himself and looked in the mirror. "I can do this…I'll just tell her what happened, she'll understand. It's not like I'm actually breaking up with her…I can do this…" He said reassuring himself.

"Do what?" Kagome said from behind him

Inuyasha turned around and saw her leaning against the wall in flimsy lingerie. She winked at him and walked toward him.

"You worked really hard on this…" Inuyasha commented on the room.

"Yeah, but it's all for you…for us. It was worth it." She smiled and wrapped her arms around him, leaning in to kiss him.

He pushed her away. "I can't do this. I need to tell you sometihng."

"What's wrong?" She asked, confused.

Inuyasha looked serious and sat on the bed.

"Inuyasha…what's going on?" She asked getting nervous.

"It's Kikyo. We had a long talk this afternoon and we decided to get back together again…I know it sounds crazy, but it's different this time. We're both in a place where we're finally ready to be together and have a real adult relationship." He told her.

Kagome looked down distressed, taking all the disappointing information in.

"So that's why I can't be with you tonight. What we've been doing this summer has been fun and incredible, but I think we should end our physical relationship now that I'm with Kikyo again you know?"

Kagome didn't say anything.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha touched her shoulder.

"Get out." She told him.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"Get out of my house Inuyasha. It's ok that our physical relationship it over. I'd also like to add that our friendship is over as well." She said bluntly.

"Kagome…what are you saying?"

"I'M SAYING THAT SHE'S ALL WRONG FOR YOU!" She blurted out. "Inuyasha this girl has done nothing, but hurt you and the people around you! I thought you would learn your lesson, but clearly you're still as dumb as you were when you were fourteen! Can't you see that no one, but you likes Kikyo! She's poison Inuyasha. She's always been. I'm not going to subject myself to being ridiculed by her anymore."

"So that's how you really feel?" Inuyaha looked down.

"Yes. You can't have it both ways Inuyasha. If you stay with her our friendship means nothing to me anymore."

"Kagome don't do this. You're my best friend." He pleaded.

"And nothing more right? Figures. I think you've make your decision then…"

"Kagome I'm in love with her…" Inuyasha told her.

"Just go. I don't want you here anymore."

"Kagome…" He said standing up, not sure what to do.

"GET OUT!" She screamed and threw a vase right passed him that slammed against the wall and shattered into thousands of little pieces.

Inuyasha took one more look at his best friend and ran out the door.

Kagome quickly took her broom and began sweeping the glass together when she realized just how fragile live and love could be.

Just like the glass vase had shattered into so many little pieces so did her friendship with Inuyasha. And just like putting those little pices back together as a vase would be impossible, so would be repairing her friendship with Inuyasha.

And that's when Kagome broke down and cried.

* * *

Right after getting kicked out of Kagome's house he ran straight to Kikyo who also led him up to her bedroom to an eerily similar setup that Kagome had. She lay back on the bed as he climbed on top of her.

"I waited for you…" Kikyo whispered in his ear.

All of the worries, anger and frustration Inuyasha came with melted away with Kikyo's words. Even though she had gone out with so many guys and could have had anyone she waited for him.

Inuyasha smiled and gave her what she had been waiting for all this time.

* * *

Wonder what happened after that?

Life still went on for everyone.

After she was caught Kagura left Japan to go find herself, leaving Sesshoumaru to raise baby Rin on his own, not that it was really a stretch for his as Kagura was never the loving mother type.

Then as the summer ended Totosai passed away. This prompted Inuyasha to move in with Sesshoumaru and help his brother out. While Sesshoumaru was reluctant to let his little brother into his life he needed all the help he could get.

Soon Sesshoumaru found himself not only getting closer to his brother, but also closer to his brother's longtime girlfriend, Kikyo.

Ayame and Kouga got back together at the end of the summer, but of course he cheated on her again when he got the chance. The two settled back into their on/off relationship very quickly, though Ayame was growing resentful and tired of it.

Sango fell into college life easily. When she wasn't working she was partying. It got worse when her father announced he was taking a job that involved constant traveling, leaving her lonely, younger brother Kohaku to start leading a delinquent lifestyle. Still, out of frustration she went on partying.

After ending her friendship with Inuyasha Kagome holed herself up to the world. When she got to college all she would do is stay in her room and write depressing songs about her love life. She remained that way until she ran into her mystery man, who' name was Hojo and they began a relationship that gave her security and comfort.

Inuyasha and Kikyo stayed together for the next couple of years consistently. Inuyaha that Kikyo was the one for him and was determined to keep that permanent.

So he proposed to her.

That's when a whole new dramatic chain of events started to occur.

* * *

Wondering what's next? Read the first story _**Wonder What's Next**_…if you haven't already, or if you want to reread it to make you feel better, than go for it!

Well it's been great! Thank you to all my loyal readers and consistent reviewers! I'll be away this year and I doubt I'll get any chance to write so I guess this is goodbye for now!

Ciao!

Justapnut


End file.
